


Это была плохая идея

by fisherokii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Complicated Relationships, Cute, During Canon, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Sex, brotp Oikawa/ Iwaizumi, brotp Sugawara/Daichi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisherokii/pseuds/fisherokii
Summary: — И где же сегодня был ваш Бодрячок-кун?- светло-карие глаза Ойкавы Тоору направились на рыжика Карасуно, изображая великое удивление и заинтересованность.У Ойкавы проблемы с математикой, и он нехотя просит Сугавару о небольшой помощи. Позже оказывается, что Коуши заболел, поэтому Кагеяма просит бывшего семпая заглянуть к их другу, не рассчитывая на то, что тот всё-таки пойдёт. Потом оба становятся друзьями, а позже и совсем близкими друг другу людьми.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Совесть

— И где же сегодня был ваш Бодрячок-кун?- светло-карие глаза Ойкавы Тоору направились на центрального блокирующего команды Карасуно, изображая великое удивление и заинтересованность. 

Тренировочный матч был завершён. Игра была по-истине изнуряющей, поэтому даже энергичный Хината еле держался на ногах, стараясь не врезаться в столб или не столкнуть Кагеяму, который тоже обернулся на вопрос бывшего семпая. Всего было две партии, и Аоба Джосай одержала победу во всех, забирая два очка у Карасуно в последней партии. Это была одна их причин такого подавленного настроения команды. Второй, было отсутствие игрока под номером два, которого и почему-то обыскался Ойкава.

На часах уже девять часов вечера, команда собирались расходиться, как капитан победившей команды окликнул соперников. За вопросом, заданным просто в сторону Карасуно, обернулись все, включая их тренера и менеджеров. Никто не отвечал, ожидая подвоха от него. Рыжий коротыш прищурился и подошёл к Тоору, смотря на него снизу вверх. Забавное зрелище. Ойкава все ещё ждал ответа на свой вопрос и окидывал непонимающим взглядом то Хинату, то всех остальных.

—А зачем это вам вдруг понадобился Суга-сан? — проговорил Шоё, продолжая пилить взглядом лицо собеседника и щуриться.

Ойкава усмехнулся и слегка отодвинулся от Хинаты, давая понять, что его угрозы его не пугают. Тем более самого «Великого короля», как называл его рыжик.

— Он обещал мне помочь с математикой,— монотонно сказал Тоору, прикрывая наполовину глаза и складывая руки на груди. Он выглядел так, будто бы его сейчас о чём-то спрашивают, и тот очень спешит или просто не хочет отвечать. Это был его трюк. Ставить людей в неловкое положение или в недоумение. — Я не понимаю кое-что, и завтра, как раз должна была быть наша третья встреча. — он опустил руки, с довольными глазами и легкой улыбкой продолжал смотреть на Хинату сверху, медленно переводя взгляд на капитана Карасуно.

— Что? Суга-сан бы... — возразил Хината, хмурясь ещё больше, и хотел было продолжить, как вдруг остановился. Сугавара-сан бы не помог? Он отказался бы помогать даже такому отвратительному человеку, как Ойкава? Нет. Да даже, если бы это был его враг на национальных, Суга бы ни за что не отказал в помощи. Это самокопание заставило рыжика приложить два указательных пальца к губам и опустить голову, погружаясь в свои собственные мысли ещё больше.

Повисла тишина. Ойкаве ничего не нужно было говорить. Он просто ждал, пока на его вопрос наконец ответят. Всё-таки, Тоору тоже человек, и он устаёт, поэтому чем быстрее он разузнал бы необходимую ему информацию, тем быстрее он бы отправился к своим в раздевалку.  
Ивайзуми наверное уже обыскался его, а Ойкава ещё даже не переоделся, заставляя ждать чужую команду.

— Суга приболел на днях. Я посоветовал ему остаться дома. Да и он сам сказал, что не хочет нас заражать. — проговорил в нейтральном тоне Дайчи Савамура, неловко потирая затылок и отводя взгляд на свою команду.

— Понял. — коротко кинул Ойкава, пряча руки в карманы спортивной олимпийки, и собрался разворачиваться и уходить, как обернулся и продолжил. Карасуно даже с места не двинулись, будто знали, что он сейчас сделает.— Дай-ка мне его номерок, То-би-о-чан. — по слогам и самодовольно проговорил Тоору, снова натягивая улыбку и пристально смотря на уже, порядком злые синие глаза. Кагеяма, в свою очередь, выдохнул, отправляя всех в раздевалку и заявляя, что сам их скоро догонит. Перед уходом Хината подошёл к Тобио и тихо сказал, но так, что Ойкава смог услышать:

— Не давай ему номер Суги-сана. У меня плохое предчувствие.

На что Кагеяма ответил чуть громче:

— У нас всё равно не хватает времени в ближайшие два дня наведаться к нему. Пусть Ойкава-сан навестит его за нас. — Тобио бросил быстрый, полный серьезности, взгляд на Шоё, поворачивая голову в сторону раздевалки в знак того, что рыжику уже пора.

— С чего вы взяли, что я попрусь к больному домой хватать микробы? — фыркнул Тоору, недовольно оглядывая Тобио.

— Вмажь ему при любой возможности, Кагеяма! — послышался вопль лысого доигровщика перед тем, как тот скрылся за дверью раздевалки. Ну или его запихал насильно каптан.

На этот выкрик Ойкава лишь усмехнулся и раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Мы хотели его навестить ещё вчера, но он отказался, как сказал Дайчи-сан, и добавил, что у него всё нормально. — Кагеяма не поднимал взгляд на собеседника, только ждал, чтобы продиктовать телефон друга и отправиться обзывать Хинату. Неужели перенял у Тоору такую повадку — обзываться и строить из себя крутого?

— Меня не шибко волнует «когда вы там собирались его навещать», — капитан Сейджо самодовольно одарил Кагеяму взглядом, быстро бросая незаинтересованный лисий взгляд в сторону играющей на данный момент команды. — Просто он говорил мне, что, — Ойкава понял, что слишком много за сегодня соврал, поэтому решил на конец дня начать хоть немножко избавляться от дурной привычки. — Ну ладно, я спросил у него, что они проходят по алгебре. Он ответил, что повторяют логарифмы и пишут пробные контрольные. Я сказал ему, что не отказался бы от помощи. Это было ещё неделю назад, и он тогда ещё не болел, раз приходил на тренировку? — с вопросительной интонацией произнёс Ойкава, задумываясь о состоянии уже своего здоровья. Не мог же Суга заразить его до начала своего больничного. — Я ходил к нему два раза, и мне помогло, я написал два теста на хороший балл! — весело заявил тот, пытаясь очередной раз похвастаться. Хотел бы Кагеяма сказать, что ему абсолютно всё равно на что тот написал.  
А ещё у него дома слишком жарко и воняет женскими духами. — Тоору отвёл взгляд в сторону, немного щурясь, будто бы представляя этот запах сейчас, и просто провёл пару раз большим пальцем по воротнику олимпийки. И к чему он это сейчас ляпнул? Прикусив замок, тот подумал, что не такой уж и плохой запах. У его матери похожий аромат был, когда Ойкава учился ещё в средней школе, но погружаться в давние воспоминания ему сейчас точно не хотелось.

Кагеяма стоял, скрестив руки на груди и недоумевающе поднимая бровь. Хината был прав. Суга бы никому не отказал в помощи, но чтобы помогать ему. Мысленно он сделал акцент на слове "ему".

Ойкава, вспомнив, что стоит сейчас напротив, непонимающего этой минутной паузы Тобио, продолжил:

— Так ты дашь мне номерок, Тобио-чан? — Тоору снова прикусил замок, улыбаясь и подмигивая.

Кагеяма проморгал пару раз, решая не спрашивать, как они договаривались в прошлые разы, потянулся в карман чёрно-оранжевой олимпийки, чтобы достать свой телефон.

Продиктовав номер и уважительно попрощавшись, Кагеяма подошёл ко входу в раздевалку, из которой в момент открытия двери в того прилетела футболка с номером «10». Вещь упала на ноги брюнета и через несколько секунд послышался лишь резкий хлопок, который заставил Ойкаву вздрогнуть, продолжая с усмешкой смотреть в сторону раздевалки Карасуно.

***

Засунув телефон в карман, Тоору широко и, как обычно, хитро улыбнулся, представляя, как сейчас Чиби-чана в раздевалке на куски разносит Кагеяма. Настроение поднялось ещё выше, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть лучше, чем победа. Да ещё и такая обидная для Карасуно. Нехватка всего двух очков во втором матче. Ойкава почесал висок, невольно вспоминая игру двухмесячной давности с Шираторидзавой, где Сейджо не хватило не двух, а девяти очков. Тогда их вообще разнесли в сухую. Не до конца выздоровевшее колено конечно подкачало, и Ойкава несколько раз падал, но это всё равно не оправдание их проигрышу.

Глупые мысли снова привели его к тому, что нужно больше тренироваться. А как тратить на тренировки больше времени, если нужно ещё и прилежно учиться. 

— Чёрт, — тихо возразил тот, оказываясь уже у входа в раздевалку своей команды. Он аккуратно прислонился горячим от усталости и игры лбом к прохладной стене, пытаясь прогнать всё, что находится сейчас у него в голове.  
«Надо ещё их связующему написать. Спросить, когда мне приходить.» — Тоору усмехается своей идиотской шутке и прикрывает глаза.

— Долго тут будешь стоять, лыбу давить, со своими приведениями шуточки шутить? — из-за приоткрытой двери выглядывает уже вымытая и чистая голова Ивайзуми. Он стоит в одних шортах и с влажным полотенцем на плечах. Где-то за дверью слышится смех и возмущённые возгласы его ребят, но всю картину портит кирпичная мина Хаджиме. Соизволил хотя бы улыбнуться, для приличия. Всё-таки выиграли сегодня. Почему это сегодня никого не радует?

— Мои «привидения», — передразнивает друга Ойкава, отползая от стены и снова натягивая улыбку, только на это раз более искриннюю, чем все предыдущие. — Умеют поддержать разговор в отличии от тебя, Ива-чан! — восклицает Тоору,смешно жмуря глаза, и резко тыкает Ивайзуми указательными пальцами под рёбра. Бедный Хаджиме слегка вскрикивает, хватаясь за живот, и бросая какие-то нецензурные слова в коридор, бросается за Ойкавой, который уже давно скрылся в кабинке душа, злорадно заливаясь смехом.

***

_Неделей ранее_

Очередной тренировочный матч. Очередной раз, когда Суга большее количество время сидит на скамейке запасных, лишь иногда вскакивая и искренне радуясь за свою команду. Но всё же, каждый раз после вскрика типа «Молодцы!» или «Так держать!» наступает секундная тишина. В этот момент в сознание Коуши успевает пролезть одна ужасная язвенная мысль. 

«Это сделал не ты, Сугавара. Это забил он. Это принял он. Это выиграли они.» — но после плохих мыслей всегда должны прийти хорошие. Так ведь? 

Поэтому Суга просто улыбался после таких голосов в голове, думая о том, что психическое расстройство не за горами. Он аккуратно заправил выбивающуюся из-за уха светло-серого цвета прядь, опуская голову и смотря на собственные кроссовки. 

Это был конец первого тренировочного матча против Сейджо, и Карасуно обогнали тех на целых четыре очка. Конечно, большую часть забил дуэт Кагеямы и Хинаты, но и Коуши умудрился за этот матч грамотно дать пас, поэтому три очка можно отдать ему. Суга радостно встал и пошёл встречать своих, подавая бутылки с водой. Это ли не радость — смотреть на разгорячённую и счастливую команду. Сердце заливалось приятной теплотой и удовлетворением, как первый стакан дорогого виски вкусно заливался в рот. Такое трепетное чувство испытывал тот.

— Суга-сан! Вы были так уверенны и сосредоточены! — начал говорить Шоё, при этом умудряясь жадно глотать воду из бутылки. — Это дало уверенности и нам. Ещё и эти пасы! Прямо-таки, «кья» и потом «бам»! — Хината стал прыгать и показывать, как примерно делал это Суга, чем и рассмешил всю команду. Коуши прислонил тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, прикрывая рот и ненавязчиво смеясь. Его взгляд случайно попал на противоположную сторону площадки, где сейчас была команда противников. Им было не до смеха, но глаза Сугавары зацепились за капитана команды, который пристально смотрел в их сторону, уже закрывая бутылку с водой и разворачиваясь. 

«Неуж-то зависть, Великий король?» — как-будто дразня Ойкаву про себя, Коуши продолжает следить за удаляющимся в сторону выхода человеком.

Начался второй матч. Никто не знал чего ожидать. Вроде бы, Сейджо могут собраться, разозлиться, и в пух и прах разгромить «воронят», а вроде бы, победа Карасуно в первом матче может очень взбодрить и тогда Аоба Джосай придётся несладко. 

Размышляя, Суга не замечает, как его зрачки метаются туда-сюда, за мячом, пытаясь перенаправить его силой мысли. От напряжения сводит ноги и Коуши прислоняет указательный палец к губам, сжимая их в тонкую полосу, когда мяч падает на их стороне поля. Сейчас мяч находится у того самого Ойкавы Тоору, подачи которого, всегда будут ставить всю Карасуно на дыбы так, что волосы на руках встают. Удивительно, что в такой напряжённый момент взгляд подающего опять встречается с Сугой. Тот смотрит на Ойкаву, немного хмурясь и недоумевая, что глаза того потеряли на скамейке запасных соперников. Тем более сейчас его подача. 

Коуши кажется, что эта обмена взглядами, со стороны Тоору— нейтральная, со стороны Суги— немного возмущённая, длится уже несколько минут. Но Ойкава уже давно разбежался и сделал пинч-подачу, как Суга продолжает смотреть на подающего. Ему кажется, как-будто Тоору так смотрит, решаюсь на что-то. Но при чём тут Коуши? 

Опустив руку и разведя ноги, его взгляд снова упал на собственные кроссовки.

«Может, правда завидует? А когда я выйду отсюда сразу ножом по горлу и «досвидание?»— снова напрашивается вопрос, при чём тут Суга.— «Надо быть осторожнее и придерживаться Дайчи. Мало ли, что удумал этот чудик.» — прекращает Коуши, поднимая голову и наблюдая за тем, как радуются его ребята на площадке очередному забитому мячу. Это снова заставляет его улыбнуться. Пока тот радуется и ждёт начала первого тайм-аута, Ойкава продолжает смотреть на него и думать, когда же будет подходящий момент.

Куними намекнул ему, что хорошо знаком с Сугаварой Коуши, и тот, вроде как, отлично учится. Но Акира постоянно забывает взять его контакт, что усложнило задачу Тоору с репетитором. Ну в конце концов, не так уж и стыдно подходить и просить помощи у какого-то там связующего какой-то там Карасуно ( Ойкава не хотел признавать того, что часто наблюдает за игрой связующего под номером два. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы подойти к нему без причины и спросить, как в его светлую голову приходят такие ужасно хорошие и пугающие тактики.)

***

Матч закончился победой Карасуно.  
Переодевшись и умывшись, Ойкава раньше всей команды выбегает из раздевалки, крича что-то невнятное, вроде «Мне надо заскочить по делам!», и захлопывает дверь. Дела действительно были. Ему нужно поймать своего будущего «репетитора», что и делает Тоору, подходя к дверям раздевалки Карасуно. Думая, что сказать и как правильно выразиться, он не замечает, как перед ним нарисовывается Ивайзуми, удивленно хлопая ресницами. У него с волос, практически стекают струйки воды, из-за чего чистая белая футболка на плечах становится серой и просвечивает.

— Куда намылился? — Хаджиме скрещивает руки на груди и всё тем же немного пугающимися взглядом смотрит на Тоору. —Так разочаровал проигрыш, что решил слиться в Карасуно? 

— Ива-чан, как же я без тебя! —Ойкава строит глазки, прикладывая две ладони к собственным щекам и подмигивая. За секунду до удара, он успевает отклониться и начинает заливаться смехом. — Я никуда без тебя не уйду. Не волнуйся! — заверяет уже, порядком злого, Ивайзуми капитан. — Мне нужна помощь в алгебре, понимаешь? А-лге-бра, слышал когда-нибудь? Ты у меня тупенький, поэтому, — не успевает закончить Тоору, как в него снова замахивается его собеседник. Он не пытался специально его ударить. Просто тот слишком сильно его достал. — Я решил обратиться к «мамочке всея Карасуно» за советом, что думаешь? — закончил в более серьёзном тоне Ойкава и поднял взгляд на друга. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, лишь пожимая плечами. Хаджиме только сейчас заметил, что его верх футболки уже выжимать можно. Хотя волосы короткие, откуда столько воды? 

— Как разберёшься, жду тебя у выхода. — быстро кинул Ивайзуми, удаляясь в сторону своей раздевалки и не понимая о ком идёт речь. Ойкава лишь хмыкнул в ответ, как слева от него открылась дверь. Это был капитан Карасуно. По-сравнению с Ойкавой, он казался совсем незаметным. Как-будто был каким-то левым доигровщиком. Тоору не нравились такие люди. Зачем вообще так жить. Это же скучно.

— Добрый вечер, Савамура-сан! Поздравляю вас всех с победой! — Ойкава быстро натянул улыбку, щуря глаза и скрещивая опущенные руки. В его глазах так и читалась насмешка и неискренность. Но Дайчи пропустил это всё мимо ушей, потому что «это же Ойкава Тоору». 

— Благодарю, Ойкава. — Савамура не стал назвать его «Ойкава-сан», как делал это Кагеяма или Хината. — Ты что-то ещё хотел? 

— Да! Я пришёл сюда ща Сугаварой! — радостно протараторил Тоору. Он сказал это достаточно громко, и от удивления Дайчи немного вздрогнул и приоткрыл шире глаза. Повисла секундная тишина, прерывать которую ни хотел никто, потому что послышались шаги, доносящиеся из раздевалки, которые судя по-всему и принадлежали связующему под номером «два».

Из-за спины Дайчи показалась светлая макушка, проморгав и, видимо убедившись, что позвали его, он вышел в коридор, вставая напротив Ойкавы. Взгляд был таким же, как и во время второго матча. Тоору не удержался, и усмехнувшись, протянул руку в знак приветствия.

— Я — Ойкава Тоору, капитан Сейджо! — гордо заявил тот, продолжая держать руку перед Сугой. 

«И к чему это?» — подумал про себя Коуши, бросая удивленный взгляд сперва на Дайчи, потом на Ойкаву. 

Сугавара протянул руку, пожимая крепкую, но достаточно мягкую ладонь, и продолжая смотреть в карие глаза, которые сейчас отливали почему-то красным. Как-будто сделку с дьяволом заключаешь, снова подумал Коуши, улыбаясь при этом.

— Я вас пожалуй оставлю. Суга, мы будем ждать тебя у автобуса, ладно? — коротко кинул Савамура, и получив одобрительный кивок от друга— ушёл, прощаясь с Тоору. 

— Вы что-то хотели, Ойкава-сан? — вежливо сказал Сугавара, отпуская тёплую руку, и засовывая холодные ладони в карманы чёрной олимпийки. Он очень устал за сегодня, хотя на поле был максимум десять минут за два матча. Это тоже немного расстраивало. 

От такого прозвища не от Кагеямы или Хинаты, Ойкаву передёрнуло и он снова улыбнулся. 

— Суга-чан, вообще-то Вы старше меня. — Тоору слегка наклонился к Коуши, прикрывая наполовину глаза и продолжая довольно улыбаться. Разница в их росте ровно десять сантиметров, поэтому Ойкаве приходилось нагинаться, чтобы быть в двадцати сантиметрах от лица Суги и смотреть ему в глаза. У него эта ухмылка хоть когда-нибудь сходит с лица? 

— А откуда у вас эта информация? — зевая проговорил Суга, делая шаг назад. В конце коридора были часы и он хорошо мог разглядеть, что сейчас уже десять, а им на автобусе ещё уезжать из Аобы Джосай. — Если вы хотели что-то сказать, прошу не задерживайте. Меня ждут.

И Ойкава рассказал, что ему нужно было от Суги. И на просьбу Коуши, конечно же не отказал, даже улыбаясь под конец их разговора. Заодно и сам повторит весь пройденный материал. Они договорились встретиться завтра и во вторник. На улице было достаочно холодно. Конец октября, в конце концов. Тоору проводил Сугавару до выхода, где как раз заждался его Ивайзуми, готовый начинать читать лекцию с содержанием определенного количества нецензурных слов, как увидел рядом с Ойкавой ещё оного человека.

— Здравствуйте, Ивайзуми-сан. — поздоровался Коуши, улыбаясь и слегка наклоняясь вперёд. Хаджиме не понял, что этот «божий одуванчик» забыл рядом с Тоору. В этот момент жалко стало Сугу. И до Хаджиме дошло осознание того, о ком шла речь ранее. Он его, наверное, за несколько минут успел достать. — Я тогда пойду к своим. — Сугавара кивнул в сторону автобуса, стоящего на пустой парковке, — До свидания, Ойкава-сан и Ивайзуми-сан! — Коуши снова поклонился и побежал в сторону автобуса. 

— Поверить не могу, какой же ты ублюдок. — проговорил на одном дыхании Хаджиме, сводя брови и пальцами потирая переносицу от раздражения. — Использовать его, зная, что тот не откажет, это очень подло, Дуракава. Даже для твоего уровня.

— Моего уровня? Не злись, Ивайзуми! Он сам сказал, что повторить хотел. Вот и повторит. В этот раз я даже сделаю что-то хорошее. — задумался Ойкава продолжая улыбаться и оба сдвинулись с места, выходя за территорию школы.

— Сомневаюсь, что он сможет тебя чему-то научить. Тебя жизнь ничему не научила, а этот связующий сможет? — задался вопросом в пустоту Ивайзуми, тяжело выдыхая. — Хотя, может у него это и получится. — разочарованно добавил тот.

— Воу-воу-воу! Мне не нужны поучения жизни ещё от одной «мамочки»! Мне тебя достаточно, Ива-чан~! — протянул Тоору, заставляя друга злиться, но у того уже сил не было хоть как-то на это реагировать. Такая бездейственность поставила Тоору в ступор. — Ревнуешь, Ива-чан? — продолжил Ойкава, хихикая и тыкая друга локтём в ребро.

— Наоборот. Может поумнеешь. — тихо ответил Ивайзуми, убирая руку надоедливого Тоору, и слегка натягивая уголки губ.

Тем временем Суга уже забежал в автобус. На удивление, было очень тихо. Хината посапывал на плече Кагеямы, Тсукишима позволил Ямагучи положить на его ноги голову и занять два сиденья. Танака с Нишиноей лежали в вообще непонятных позах. Как можно было свесить ноги через сиденье так, что они были на уровне головы Энношиты, неспящего и сидящего, как раз позади этих ребят— неизвестно. Дайчи сидел на переднем сиденье и наблюдал за тем, как улыбается и осматривает автобус Коуши. Такой улыбкой он смотрит только на них. Только на свою команду. Только на свою вторую семью. От этой улыбки даже вымотавшийся Савамура улыбается, похлопывая по сиденью рядом с ним ладонью. Сугавара, насмотревшись, довольно садится на это сиденье, спокойно выдыхая и укладывая голову на плечо друга. Дайчи вздрогнул от неожиданности, растерянно укладывая ладонь на серую макушку Коуши. Он начал приятно перебирать светлые пряди, пахнущие каким-то ароматным шампунем. Тот снова улыбнулся.

— Ойкава попросил меня позаниматься с ним алгеброй. Он сказал, что был слишком увлечён волейболом в средней школе и не знает всё, что вообще связано с дискриминантом. — растопившийся от приятных тёплых рук, Суга, тихо говорит о просьбе Тоору. Из-за того, что в автобусе холодно, а замёрзшее тело Коуши спасает только тонкая олимпийка и рука Дайчи, становится втройне приятно и хорошо. Так, что даже глаза и рот открывать не хочется, но он всё же поворачивается и смотрит на друга снизу вверх, потому что немного сполз вниз. 

«Он похож на сонного серого котёнка.» — думает про себя Савамура, продолжая поглаживать этого «котёнка» по голове. Из приятных мыслей возвращает в реальность голос Суги:

— Что думаешь?

— Ты ведь согласился. — утвердительно сказал Дайчи, отводя взгляд. — Значит, знаешь как лучше.

Коуши по привычке щурит глаза, прикусывая потрескавшуюся губу, возвращается на тёплое плечо. И произнося тихое «ты прав», засыпает.

***

_Следующий день после второго тренировочного матча с Карасуно._

На улице снова был сильный ливень. Неудивительно, учитывая, что поздней осенью начинается сезон дождей. Все дороги и шоссе префектуры Мияги были затоплены, и капли громко падали на зонты людей, крыши и капоты машин. Настроения не было и у кого. Несмотря на такую отвратительную погоду, Ойкава стоял у автобусной остановки, надеясь на то, что погода всё же улучшится, и ливень превратится в мелкий дождь или вовсе закончится. Тоору строчил очередное сообщение Ивайзуми, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу и глупо улыбаясь. 

_**Дуракава 15.44** _

_Привет, Ива-чан! Я на улице;) Тут такой ливень! А когда мы в последний раз гуляли кстати?! :(_

_**Ива-чан ^_^ 15.45** _

_Тебе заняться нечем_

_**Дуракава 15.45** _

_Не-а! Развлеки меня, пока я жду автобус!~_

_**Ива-чан ^_^ 15.45** _

_Я тебе клоун что ли? И не лень тебе писать все эти смайлики. Куда ты собрался? Оранжевый уровень опасности объявили по новостям_

_**Дуракава 15.46** _

_Карасуно попросили меня заглянуть к их связующему, потому что считают, что этого достоит только я! ;)_

_**Ива-чан ^_^ 15.46** _

_Разве ты не едешь к нему, чтобы заниматься математикой? Вообще-то, это не назовёшь поощрительным заданием. Скорее, они слили эту проблему на тебя. И вообще, к чему тебе ехать к больному человеку?_

_**Дуракава 15.47** _

_Ого! Ты волнуешься за меня! 0_0_  
И ,эй, вообще-то это грубо, Ива-чан! Погоди, автобус пришёл!  


Тоору быстро убирает телефон в карман куртки, закрывая попутно зонт, и заходит в практически пустой автобус. «Отлично», думает Ойкава. Можно развалиться на задних сиденьях, пока будет ехать. Может Ивайзуми прав? Зачем он попёрся к больному Сугаваре. 

На самом деле, его немного замучила совесть. Тоору сдал два теста на достаточно высокий балл, за что был похвален со стороны родителей и учителей. Это значило, что он поднялся ещё выше. А Суга, как выяснилось позже, заболел, и вообще не писал тест. Может это к лучшему? Потому что, занимаясь с Тоору информация вроде бы закреплялась, а с другой стороны, тот постоянно отвлекал Коуши, требуя перерыв, и вежливо выпрашивая чашечку чая. Суга привык делать всё чётко и за раз, без всяких «перерывов на обед». А тут заявляется лучший связующий префектуры и говорит, что ему нужна помощь с математикой. 

Вспомнив, что обещал написать Хаджиме, Ойкава достаёт телефон и отрывает свой взгляд от окна, забрызганного лужами и каплями дождя. Ивайзуми только прочитал последнее сообщение, но ничего не ответил. Вроде как и не должен был. 

_**Дуракава 15.58** _

_Я сел в автобус!_

_**Ива-чан ^_^ 15.58** _

_Я рад_

Все мысли, которые Тоору хотел вылить в сообщения куда-то выветрились вместе с ветерком, который слегка раздувал передние пряди волос. Окно было приоткрыто и видимо уже не закрывалось. Никогда бы уже не закрылось, потому что кто-то нарочно склеил его клеем. В крайнем случае, чем-то похожим на клей. Такой зверский поступок начал раздражать Ойкаву, потому что его может продуть и до того, как он доберётся до дома Сугавары. Кстати о нём. Тоору глянул на высвечивающее табло с надписью, висящее прямо перед ним. 

До выхода оставалась последняя остановка, и Ойкава, потягиваясь, лениво встал и подошёл к выходу из автобуса, брезгливо держась за поручни. Сейчас не только сезон дождей, но и сезон различных заболеваний, связанных с иммунной системой. Отличным здоровьем похвастаться Тоору точно не мог. Мало ему травмы колена, так ещё и грипп в такое неподходящее время ему однозначно ни к чему. До конца этой недели еще несколько пробных тестов по всем предметам кроме физкультуры. 

С такими неблагоприятными мыслями он вышел из автобуса, расправляя зонт, и вытягивая ладонь вперёд. Дождь идёт, но значительно мельче, чем перед тем, как он сел в автобус. Как по заказу Ойкавы, дождь через несколько минут совсем закончился. Но небо все ещё было затянуто серыми тучами без единого просвета. Такая погода немного давила, и голова начинала побаливать. 

«Не день, а катастрофа какая-то. И дождь, и голова болит, и математикой ещё надо заниматься.» — он уже пожалел, что вообще поехал. Но возвращаться прямо сейчас, было бы совсем глупо. Тем более «Великий король» привык не останавливаться на достигнутом, и всегда идти вперёд и перед всеми. 

Подходя к знакомому подъезду, Ойкава набрал код домофона, и дверь противно заскрипела, открываясь и впуская его внутрь. Коуши жил на третьем этаже десятиэтажного здания. И лифт, как на зло, не работал именно сегодня. Цокнув, он стал подниматься по лестнице, проклиная свою доброту или наглость в этом случае. Ведь, его кроме Кагеямы никто и не звал. Он даже Сугу не предупредил о том, что придёт. Если болеет, значит дома сидит и заняться всё равно нечем. Вот и поможет заодно, а то толку вообще нет.

Поднявшись, Ойкава остановился и потёр своё колено, снова цыкая. Травма остаётся травмой, и колено даёт о себе знать, начиная немного ныть. И Тоору начинает набирать другой код домофона, уже ведущего в коридор с жилыми квартирами. Запомнить все и сразу ему не удаётся, поэтому после десятой попытки, он все же достаёт телефон, закатывая глаза, и набирает код, который Суга отправлял тому ещё неделю назад, перед их первым уроком. 

Код практически был набран, как дверь лифта открывается и из неё выходит знакомый Тоору человек. Лифт оказывается работает.

— Тобио-чан, этот день и так ужасен! Ты испортил его окончательно! — Ойкава наигранно повышает голос и устало разводит руками в стороны, показывая как он зол. Но потом Кагеяма слышит раздражённый выдох и стон. — Ты чего припёрся? 

Кагеяма стоит с двумя пакетами, видимо продуктов, и смотрит прямо в глаза собеседнику, которые действительно выглядят уставшими и раздражёнными. 

— Здравствуйте, Ойкава-сан. — Кагеяма слегка наклонился и принял изначальное положение тела. — Я пришёл к Суга-сану, чтобы...

— Я уже понял, что ты к нему припёрся, но зачем? Ты же сам меня попросил прийти. — Тоору облокотился о косяк двери, деловито оглядывая Тобио и хмыкая. 

— Я думал вы не придёте. — честно отвечает Кагеяма, подходя ближе к двери и Ойкаве, намекая на то, что им пора бы зайти. — Я только продукты занесу и всё.

— Тс, я тебя и не прогоняю. — усмехнулся в ответ Ойкава, проходя дальше по коридору, к нужной двери. Он нажал на звонок, и раздался тихий писк. Повисла тишина. Вроде говорить обоим ничего не надо, но Кагеяме всё равно как-то неловко. Он удивлён, что Тоору пришёл, хоть и не совсем за тем, но все равно. Правда, на лице не читается ничего кроме, как «мне всё равно на всё».

Дверь распахивается и перед ними стоит Суга в медицинской маске и с растрёпанными волосами. Сперва он просто переводит взгляд то на Кагеяму, то на Тоору, а потом удивлённо хмыкает и улыбается. Это видно по тому, как сощурились его глаза.

— Привет! Я не ждал гостей, но проходите! — даже с маской на лице чувствовалась та теплота и радость, исходящая от улыбки Коуши. Но гостей он действительно не ждал. Это можно сказать по его внешнему виду: растянутая чёрная футболка и домашние серые шорты. И выглядел он немного уставшим.

— Суга-чан, привет! Я пришёл тебя проведать! — это всё, конечно же, ложь. Он пришёл, чтобы получить то, что ему нужно и уйти. Ойкава переступает через порог, опережая Кагеяму и начинает разуваться. 

— Здравствуйте, Суга-сан! Как вы себя чувствуете? — произнёс Тобио, ожидая пока место в узком коридоре наконец освободится. Пальцы уже устали от достаточно тяжёлых пакетов. Все сокомандники скинулись и решили, что Кагеяма проведает Сугу первым. Тот и не был против сходить к своему замечательному семпаю. Но они не знали, что Дайчи уже заглядывал к другу два раза до них. 

— Спасибо, Кагеяма. Мне уже лучше, но вам лучше не подходить ко мне слишком близко. — серьёзно заявил Коуши немного хриплым от кашля голосом, и включил свет в коридоре и ожидая, пока гости пройдут к нему на кухню. 

— Суга-чан, зачем ты маску напялил? Неужто судьба и тебя настигла? — не прошло и ста лет, как Тоору снял ботинки, улыбаясь и подходя к Коуши. Он ехидно улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе к удивлённому лицу, на которое падала серая отросшая чёлка. Явная провокация, на которую Суга просто отодвинулся подальше, никак это не комментируя. 

Тобио потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы снять обувь и пройти на кухню. Он впервые в квартире семьи Сугавары. Достаточно просторная и уютная квартирка. Все в белых, бежевых и серых цветах. Скучно, но со вкусом, заметил тот, осматриваясь. 

— Чай? — ненавязчиво предлагает Суга, игнорируя вопрос Ойкавы про маску и надоедливые действия, на что тот лишь поджимает губы и неотрывно смотрит. Тобио просто кивает, наблюдая за действиями Тоору. Сугавара снова игнорирует его и идёт ставить чайник, пока те садятся за небольшой столик. — Я же просил никого не приходить. Почему, — Суга задумался, как бы правильно сформулировать вопрос, — Вы же не ладите. Как договорились? — удивлённая улыбка снова проскакивает на лице, и Коуши упирается локтём о стол, ожидая чайник и осматривая пришедших гостей. 

— Я с ним не договаривался. — коротко бросил Ойкава, осматривая цветастую кружку на столе, круча её в разные стороны., как ребёнок. 

— Мы встретились на лестничной клетке на вашем этаже. — ответил Кагеяма, складывая руки на чёрных, немного промокших от дождя джинсах. — Можно вопрос, Суга-сан?

— Конечно. — улыбка не покидает довольного лица Коуши. Хоть он и понимает, что риск заразить присутствует, и это его беспокоит, но ему так не хватало живого общения, и тут вот: сразу двое. Суга начинает улыбаться шире, и облокачивается на другую руку, скрестив ноги. Поза выглядела так, будто бы он здесь главный. Хотя, юридически, так и есть. 

— Почему Ойкава-сан называет вас «Суга-чан», а вы его «Ойкава-сан»? — неловко спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Просто мне нравится как звучит «Су-у-у-га-ча-а-ан»~ — долго и достаточно противно протянул Тоору, хоть вопрос был не к нему. От этого волоски на руках у Коуши встали дыбом. Слишком язвительно и неуважительно ведёт себя Ойкава по отношению к нему. «И почему все докапываются с этим вопросом. Хоть про возраст ничего не сказал.» — возмущённо додумал про себя Ойкава.

— Это неуважительно, но если вам так нравится, то это ваш дело. — вежливо произнёс Коуши, отвечая на вопрос Кагеямы и Тоору одновременно. Чайник как раз закипел, и Суга потянулся в полку за заваркой. 

После недолгого чаепития, Кагеяма попрощался и ушёл. Не обошлось без язвительного «Пока, Неудачник-Тобио-чан!» от Ойкавы, на которое, Суга сказала не слушать того и поблагодарил его ещё раз за визит. Тобио почему-то всё это время хотелось увидеть улыбку Коуши, но в целях безопасности, тот так её и не снял.

Теперь Тоору сидел в комнате Коуши за его же столом, и деловито покачивал ногой из стороны в сторону, ожидая пока Суга найдёт все записи и учебники, по которым они занимались чуть меньше недели назад. 

— Это твой родной цвет волос? — неожиданный вопрос послышался из уст Ойкавы, который пустым взглядом смотрел в пол возле своего «репетитора» . Ему просто надо было задать какой-нибудь глупый вопрос. Ойкава Тоору не был бы Ойкавой Тоору, если бы не делал такие глупые вещи. Суга, который сидел на корточках и корячился, пытаясь достать из глубины тумбочки конспект, отвлёкся, изгибая бровь и спокойно отвечая:

— Хочешь сказать, что я крашусь? — взгляд Тоору перешёл на глаза и непонимающее лицо Сугавары. Это не было оскорблением. Скорее, обычным любопытством, которое понятно было только ему самому и Ивайзуми. Но к счастью, как подумал Ойкава, Хаджиме здесь не было. А то эти двое уже разгромили бы квартиру бедного Коуши.

— Нет, просто интересно. Внизу тоже серые? — Ойкава быстро изменился в лице, и теперь на нем сверкала хитрая довольная ухмылка, а глаза заблестели. Его задачей, однозначно, было смутить Сугу или как-то вывезти на другие эмоции кроме как, уже порядком надоевшей улыбки, и то прячущейся за голубой тканью маски. Частично, даже получилось. Коуши, посмотрел на такое его выражение лица несколько секунд, а потом снова закапываясь в тумбочке. Заводить такие темы, когда вы знакомы всего пару дней, Сугаваре казалось неправильным. Вообще, разговаривать на такие темы ему не нравилось.

Вопрос оставался неотвеченным. Ойкава хмыкнул, наслаждаясь тем, что у него получилось. Настроение поднялось, а голова вовсе перестала болеть. Он снял одну ногу с другой, очередной раз потирая колено, и развернулся спиной к подоконнику. Суга наконец вылез из полки, доставая жёлтую маленькую книжечку, и заправляя выбившуюся светлую прядь за ухо. В голове за секунды созрел отличный план, который мог бы побороться за гениальность вместе с тактиками Суги в волейболе.

— Хочешь глянуть? Да, там тоже. — безэмоционально кинул Коуши, проходя мимо, теперь уже недовольного и удивленного Ойкавы. Развернувшись к окну, Суга всё же засмеялся, сумев красиво ответить на хитро поставленный вопрос. Связующие, всё-таки. Голова хорошо работает. «Отплатил той же монетой», подумал про себя Коуши. — А теперь приступим к делу. — лицо его сразу же было наполнено серьёзностью, которую Ойкава увидел, закидывая голову за спинку стула, всё ещё разводя брови в стороны и приоткрывая рот. Его глаза снова были хитро сощурены, а губы сжаты в трубочку. 

— Нет проблем, Суга-чан. — прозвучало как вызов от Тоору, который развернулся, и все с тем же выражением лица осматривал Коуши. — Нет проблем, Суга-чан... — он повторил, окончательно давая знать, что «вечер подколов» начался.

***

На часах семь вечера, дождь снова разбушевался. Небо потемнело, и облака стали заливаться лёгким отблеском золотого света от заката. Это свечение очень красиво озаряло невысокие кирпичные крыши домов, падая на дорогу, где отражались облака. Ойкава удобно положил голову на скрещенные перед собой руки, и заворожённо наблюдал за всем этим уже несколько минут. Лужи были, словно зеркала или картины, по которым продолжали стучать капельки дождя. Такой невероятный вид из окна квартиры Коуши заставил Ойкаву напрочь забыть о математике и погрузиться куда-то далеко. Он даже не думал, просто смотрел, и в его светло-кофейных глазах отражались облака, отражался свет, отражался восторг. Не каждый день увидишь, столь захватывающе-красивую картину вживую. Тоору не был художником, и его жизнь никак не вязалась с искусством, но он внимательно рассматривал каждую деталь, каждую тень от листочка, света, пытаясь запомнить, уложить в памяти каждый кусочек. Шум дождя добавлял ещё большей атмосферы.

Сугавара притих на следующую минуту, после вопроса заданного своему ученику некоторое время назад, и как-то связанного с алгеброй. Из интереса Коуши выглянул за Ойкаву и, действительно красиво. Под вечер состояние Суги ухудшилось: он стал чаще кашлять и температура поднялась. Неплохо было бы погнать Тоору ещё три часа назад, но из-того, что он постоянно отвлекался, прозанимались они всего лишь час. Остальные два часа они потратили на распитие остатков сугиного чая и пробу сладостей, которые принёс Кагеяма. На душе было очень тепло от такой ненавязчивой атмосферы, не смотря на постоянные подколы со стороны Ойкавы. То, что он сейчас молчал было радостью для Коуши. Слишком много выливалось из его рта ненужного, и слишком мало нужного.

Суга осмотрел свою комнату уставшими и немного красными глазами. Солнечный свет пробрался и сюда, мягко освещая комнатные растения, полку с книжками, подоконник и их самих. Кровать была аккуратно убрана, школьная форма сложена на краю. Коуши немного скатился со стула, приоткрывая маску, чтобы нормально вздохнуть разок. 

«Надо бы сходить лекарства принять и по-тихоньку выпинывать его отсюда» — подумал Суга, шмыгая носом и сильно кашляя. 

Ойкава вспомнил, что не во сне. И очень жаль. Его вернул в реальность, пронзающий барабанные перепонки, кашель Суги. Он уже собирался разворачиваться, но его опередили вопросом:

— Долго ещё смотреть будешь? — просто спросил Коуши, когда Тоору уже обернулся. Тот сидел, поджав одну ногу под себя, а голова опиралась на коленку. Серые прядки аккуратно падали на коленку, оголяя бледный лоб. На нём были яркие жёлтые полосы от света, проходящего через жалюзи на другом окне. Одна из полос буквально подсвечивала его кожу на лице, глаз был немного сощурен. Ойкава отрицательно помотал головой, не произнося и слова. Суга удивился такому спокойствию с его стороны и сел нормально, разворачиваясь к столу. — Значит продолжим.

— Суга-чан, проводишь меня до остановки? — Тоору продолжал смотреть на Коуши. Его взгляд был немного пугающим. О чём он думал последние десять минут, что его зрачки были расширенны и направлены в душу. 

Сугавара устало выдохнул, потирая припухшие глаза. Очередной эгоистичный поступок со стороны Тоору окончательно разрушил и добил ту радость от десятиминутной тишины и спокойствия. «Жаль», подумал Коуши, вставая с нагревшегося стула. Придётся всё-таки выходить на улицу. Был бы здесь Дайчи или тот же Кагеяма, то вряд ли бы пустили его.

Ойкава стал собирать все тетрадки и книжки в одну стопку, перекладывая её на край стола. Он слегка улыбнулся. Ивайзуми был прав насчёт него. Эгоистичный, самовлюблённый, думающий только о своей выгоде. Какие там ещё были синонимы? Хмыкнув, Тоору пошёл обуваться, оставляя Сугу в комнате, чтобы тот переоделся.

Подождав всего несколько минут, Суга вышел из комнаты с новой медицинской маской и подавленным выражением лица, Отказать он не мог— слишком невежливо с его-то стороны. 

— Подожди, я выпью лекарства. — коротко кинул Коуши, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь в комнату за прописанными ему таблетками. Вернувшись, он вытер мокрый от воды рот, неприятно щуря глаза. Видимо, таблетки были не из приятных. Он подошёл к двери и собирался брать куртку с вешалки, как его схватили за запястье. Удивлённые глаза направились на Ойкаву, который снова наклонился, заглядывая в душу, но при этом по-доброму улыбаясь. 

— Тебе стоит научиться говорить людям «нет». Полезное умение в жизни, знаешь, Коуши? — он усмехнулся, отпуская его руку и отодвигаясь к двери. Суга просто стоит, и непонимающе хмурясь, продолжает смотреть на Тоору, выходящего за дверь. Чтобы внести ясность в, иногда очень не сообразительную башку Суги, Ойкава добавил. — Не надо меня провожать. Лечись, а то без тебя на тренировках скучно. — эта его последняя улыбка выглядела очень убедительно и искренне. 

Коуши так и остался стоять у закрытой двери. 

— Совесть заиграла? — произнёс тот вслух, когда закрывал дверь на щеколду. — Он знает моё имя, отлично. — засмеялся Суга, возвращаясь в свою комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я буду добавлять иногда тренировочные матчи не в канон, но не факт, что нам могли не показать ещё какие-то игры в аниме и манге.  
> https://vk.com/fisherokii напоминаю, что могу называться худочником


	2. 2. Поистине замечательный вечер. Поистине замечательные люди. Поистине замечательный закат.

— И как это понимать? — возмущённый возглас Ойкавы был слышен на всю старшую Аоба Джосай.

Это было ленивое утро понедельника. Тоору ждал своего друга на автобусной остановке, как делал это каждый день на протяжении всей старшей школы. Дождь всё не прекращался со вчерашнего дня, поэтому предусмотрительный Ойкава, предвидев это, захватил с собой зонтик. Ивайзуми никогда не опаздывал. Вот и сегодня пошарпанный и мокрый от дождя автобус прибыл во время — семь двадцать пять. Из-за такой ужасной погоды выйти из автобуса было ужасно сложно. Да ещё так, чтобы не запачкать чистенькие синие конверс. Несколько капель из грязной лужи всё же попали на ткань и белую подошву. Хаджиме недовольно цокнул, натягивая капюшон и подбегая к улыбающемуся однокласснику, который видимо заметил, что не обошлось без происшествий. Подбегал, чтобы не промокнуть сильнее, а не поскорее обняться с этим дураком. Этой улыбкой он встречал Ивайзуми каждый день кроме выходных. А иногда Тоору звал его гулять и на выходных тоже.

— Так заскучал, Ива-чан? — Ойкава вытянул руки с зонтом вперёд, чтобы обнять того, но Хаджиме быстро перехватил зонт, заходя под козырёк остановки. Улыбка не покидала сияющего лица Тоору, которая контрастно выделялась на серой и дождливой улице. — Ну и ладно. — тихо фыркнул Тоору, опуская руки и следуя за одноклассником, который уже пошёл в сторону школы, не поздоровавшись. Ойкава быстро догнал его и слегка наклонился, залезая под зонт и прижимаясь к недовольному Ивайзуми.

— Дуракава, уйди, ты мокрый! — возразил Хаджиме, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя довольного друга, но вскоре перестал. Потому что осознание того, что это бесполезно пришло достаточно быстро. Да и от Тоору исходило тепло. Не только от его тела, но и от блестящих счастливых глаз. Это заставило его тоже улыбнуться, укладывая свою руку на пушистые каштановые волосы. — Ты выглядишь так, будто бы давно меня не видел. 

Эту улыбку, как и любую другую улыбку Ивайзуми, Ойкава мысленно фотографирует. Его глаза начинают блестеть ещё ярче, чем улыбка и лицо вместе взятые. 

— Ива-чан умеет улыбаться! — театрально начинает хныкать Тоору, сжимая друга ещё сильнее, от чего дышать становится сложнее. Ойкава, как кот, начинает тереться головой о руку друга, пока тот не замахивается и не грозит долбануть его за всё хорошее. А он только отпускает Хаджиме, заливаясь смехом. Всё равно оба идут под одним зонтом, как и добивался Ойкава.

На классное собрание идёт только Ивайзуми, потому что Тоору сказали заглянуть в зал и обсудить что-то с тренером. Классное собрание проводится каждый понедельник до начала занятий, и обычно ничего интересного там не происходит. Поэтому некоторые особы предпочитают даже не посещать столь бесполезную вещь. Ойкаве же просто повезло на этот раз. 

Обсудив какие-то мелочи про позавчерашнюю игру с Карасуно и будущие тренировочные матчи с лагерями, его отпустили ещё до конца этого классного часа. Терять время в пустую он не решился, поэтому не пошёл на это собрание. От собственной мысли стало смешно. Тот уже заворачивает за угол и направляется к кабинету, в котором должен будет пройти первый урок. На его удивление здесь собралось уже пол класса прогульщиков, включая надоедливых фанаток и завидующих парней. Но сейчас Ойкаве нужно было попонтоваться, как и в прочем-то всегда.

— Доброе утро! — вежливо мяукнул Тоору, подходя к группе симпатичных одноклассниц, которые начали прожигать в нём дырку взглядом ещё с момента, как он завернул в этот коридор. Девушки смущённо хихикают и краснеют, а Ойкава деловито облокачивается о стену, смотря на них с высока. Он как энергетический вампир. Возвышаться над другими, действительно приносит удовольствие, но иногда начинает раздражать. Пользуется людьми, как игрушками. Поиграл — бросил, поиграл — бросил. И так с того момента, как его прозвали «Великим королём». Ивайзуми был одним единственным исключением, что удивляло самого парня. Друг ему никогда не надоедал, скорее наоборот. Были ссоры, но извиняться всегда приходилось Ойкаве, потому что виноват был всегда он. Быть друзьями с детства, всё-таки не одно и тоже с тем, чтобы просто быть сокомандниками или одноклассниками. 

— Если ты закончил, нужно поговорить.

— А ты лёгок на помине, Ива-чан! — Хаджиме нарисовался прямо перед его носом. Да так неожиданно, что заставил Тоору вздрогнуть, напуганно поднимая взгляд, но ежесекундно сменяя на улыбку. Ловко и быстро так, что заметил только Ивайзуми. Хаджиме заметил, что друг о чём-то задумался, но спрашивать не собирался. Они отошли в сторону, и оборачиваясь, Ойкава подмигнул в конец растаявшим одноклассницам. Рядом идущий только закатил глаза, складывая руки на груди. — Так что ты хотел, Ива-чан? 

— Подожди, скажи сперва что тренер сказал? Когда у нас следующий матч? — перебил того Ивайзуми, опуская руки и делая взгляд попроще. Они шли по полностью пустому коридору, который был в дальней части их основного корпуса. Здесь были учительские и ещё куча дверей, от которых ключи были только у директора школы. Скорее всего это просто склады со стульями, моющими средствами для уборщиц или что-то подобное. Никто туда особо не рвался. Кроме дверей справа находились большие панорамные окна, вид из которых, выходил прямо на небольшую зону с клумбами и деревьями, но сейчас там лежали только пожухлые листья и росла зеленоватая трава.

— Ах, ну он сказал, что матч будет через неделю, но не знает с кем. — Ойкава на секундочку задумался. — Скорее всего Карасуно захотят взять реванш за прошлый матч. Хотя с ними уже надоедает два раза подряд играть. — он нервно облизал губы, думая о том с кем всё-таки придётся играть, если не с ними.

— К слову о Карасуно, — драматично прокашлялся Ивайзуми, привлекая внимание Ойкавы. — На собрании сказали, что у нас будет своеобразный обмен завтра. Наша команда поедет к ним в школу, а их женская команда поедет к нам. А и наша женская поедет в Шираторидзаву. Они должны будут показать нам их школу. — виновато и спкойно договорил Хаджиме, ожидая реакции друга.

— И как это понимать? — возмущённый возглас Ойкавы был слышен на всю старшую Аоба Джосай. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы подумать почему он так сказал. — Подожди, а какой в этом смысл? Чтобы что? Мы выпускаемся через полгода и зачем нам разъезжать по чужим школам? — Тоору остановился, хмурясь и смотря на товарища.

— Ты не хочешь видеть Кагеяму или хочешь поехать в Шираторидзаву? — на выдохе всё также спокойно спрашивает Хаджиме, останавливаясь. Попал в точку, подумалось ему.

— И то и то. — тихо проговаривает Ойкава, отводя взгляд и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Но мы уже ездили в Шираторидзаву этой весной. — пытается переубедить Ивайзуми.

— Это было почти год назад! — фыркая, заявляет Тоору и вскидывает руки. На его лице читается простое детское недовольство.

— Это было всего семь месяцев назад, Дуракава. — перебивает того Хаджиме. — Вообще я устал с тобой спорить. Если что-то не устраивает, иди и разговаривай с учителями или директором, но все будут думать, что ты просто струсил. — очередная провокация Ивайзуми в сторону друга. Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы его считали трусом. Никто бы не хотел.

— Может они подумают, что я очень занятой. — в голосе Ойкавы начала читаться неуверенность, которая через пару минут сменилась хитрой и ожидающей улыбкой. Так выглядят злодеи в мультиках, когда замышляют что-то плохое. Или это его обычное выражение лица. — Хотя, ты прав. Не знаю почему я так сказал...

— Так, только не говори, что ты собрался поджигать их спортзал? — раздражённо прервал его Ивайзуми, нервно потирая переносицу. Лицо Тоору в этот момент приняло обычный оценивающий вид, будто его раскрыли, но выглядело это очень наигранно и смешно. Они уже стояли на одном месте несколько минут, крича на всю школу. Эхом от пустого коридора, их возмущения и возгласы можно было услышать в той же Шираторидзаве.

— Раз мы едем в их школу, — продолжил свою мысль Ойкава. — Значит, можем поиграть с ними! — он чуть ли не подпрыгнул от радости, хотя несколько минут назад упоминал, что ему наскучило играть с Карасуно. — Их ведь снимут с уроков? Нас же снимут, значит их тоже. — отвечая на собственный вопрос, он самоуверенно продолжил излагать свою гениальную идею. — Или нет. Лучше мы посмотрим, как они тренируются и тогда...

— Ойкава, прекрати. Они не имеют права разгуливать где угодно, включая спортзал, как и мы не имеем права шататься где попало.. С нами поедет классная руководительница, и вот её предвзятое отношение к тебе, — перебил его снова Хаджиме, подходя ближе и смотря время на часах, виднеющихся в дальнем краю коридора. Людей начинают заходить даже в такой закуток школы, значит первый урок математики скоро начнётся. — Пошли. Скоро звонок. Кстати, как вчерашняя встреча с репетитором-связующим Карасуно? — они идут в сторону нужного кабинета, неспеша шагая возле огромных и чистых окон. Правда, было достаточно темно и туманно из-за дождя, который всё никак не прекращался. Ойкава продолжал смотреть немного нахмуренно и сосредоточенно. — Из твоей вчерашней переписки я понял только то, что Тобио — худший в мире связующий. — Хаджиме снова усмехнулся. За сегодня два раза. Вау.

Тоору смотрел в окно и видимо продолжал додумывать свой план на завтра. Или погружаться в мысли о прошлом.

— Мы повторили всю тему, связанную с тем периодом моей жизни, когда Кагеяма рушил меня и мою самооценку. — очень спокойно, и всё ещё не отвод взгляд от окна, прошептал Ойкава. Вздох, полный какой-то боли. Он опустил глаза, смотря на чистые отполированные туфли. Видок такой, будто бы плакать собрался.— Когда...

— Я понял, не продолжай. 

— Хватит меня перебивать, Ива-чан! — выстрелил жалобно Тоору, по-ребячьи дуя губы и скрещивая руки. — Я и не собирался тебе ныть, у меня вообще-то праздник! Ты сегодня два раза почти улыбнулся. — грусть куда-то улетучивается, он начинает довольно улыбаться, щурясь и его щёки немного краснеют от неловкости ситуации и от, что он всё-таки хотел бы поныть Хаджиме, но видимо — не судьба. Оба доходят до кабинета, хватая рюкзаки у входа.

***

Утро следующего дня. Ойкаве не пришлось просыпаться в положенные пол седьмого утра, поэтому отоспавшись до десяти, он набрал Ивайзуми, который по-видимому ещё спал и был очень зол. Сообщив, что он будет ждать его у их командного автобуса возле школы, и что всё-таки попробует уговорить кое-кого на то, чтобы посмотреть на тренировку или даже выпросит матч. Эта мысль очень воодушевляла его с того момента, как он проснулся.

— Какой толк тебе даст их тренировка? — зевая, промямлил Хаджиме, шурша одеялом и потягиваясь так, что Ойкава через трубку слышал как хрустят все его косточки. Не самый приятный звук. — Ты же знаешь, что Тобио-кун следил за тобой? Он замаскировался, когда ты ещё перешёл на сторону чужой команды на тренировочном матче два месяца назад, кажется.

— Увидеть всё вживую... Погоди, Тобио-чан следил за мной??? — Ойкава чуть ли не выкрикнул в трубку так, что Ивайзуми был готов стукнуть его по башке прямо сейчас, не смотря на расстояние. — Тогда я любезно ему об этом напомню и попрошу в знак благодарности с их стороны, матч. Хотя бы в одну партию. Хочу поиграть со своим репетитором и Тобио-чаном в одной команде, ха-ха! — он усмехнулся, натягивая лёгкое бежевое пальто на поглаженную белую рубашку с мягким тонким свитером. На ногах были чёрные джинсы и простые туфли, которые он носил в школу. На такой своеобразный визит, он решил нахохлиться, чтобы собрать все сердца девочек Карасуно. На волосах ~~не~~ много лака, и он снова выглядит, как обычный Ойкава Тоору.

« Ах, у них такая красивая чёрная форма.» — пропустил про себя тот, пока закрывал дверь квартиры. Не только парни из Карасуно так считали, хотя увидеть их форму вживую удавалось точно не каждому.

— Вообщем, жду тебя, Ива-чан! — он чмокнул в трубку и засмеялся, успевая выключить телефон до того, как Ивайзуми начнёт на него ругаться за такие проделки.

Сегодня дождя не было, но небо было затянуто, и ветер был достаточно сильным, чтобы Тоору пожалел о том, что нацепил модное пальто вместо более тёплой куртки. Настроение хорошее, но со вчерашнего дня его посещали мысли о средней школе. Но вечерняя тренировка выбила из него всю эту дурь, как и мяч Хаджиме, прилетавший в его голову неоднократно. Закутываясь сильнее, Ойкава начал подходить к дороге, напрямую ведущей к школе. Пора бы задумываться о весеннем отборе, не смотря на то, что сейчас конец октября, он банально думает о том, чтобы заниматься усерднее, но колено надоедливо и неприятно напоминает о себе.

« Надо будет позвать Ива-чана погулять после сегодняшней экскурсии.» — скрывая довольную и умиляющую улыбку за воротником, подумал Тоору, приближаясь к месту, где должен стоять их выездной автобус. Если бы они были обычными учениками, то пришлось бы ехать на общественном транспорте. А Ойкава знает только дорогу в дом Ивайзуми, лучшую по его мнению раменную и путь в дом Сугавары. Мысль о том придёт ли он сегодня посещала его пару раз. Потому что план должен будет сработать на все сто только с его присутствием. Ойкава вчера писал ему, спрашивая как его самочувствие, чтобы расположить к себе, и будет ли он завтра в школе. Тот ответил, что скорее всего придёт, а, как всем известно, Суга-сан никому не врёт. Тоору надеется, что и в этот раз не соврёт.

Перед Ойкавой замелькал красивый и знакомый бело-бирюзовый автобус с броской надписью «Аоба Джосай». Возле него столпилось парочку его ребят, но тёмной макушки Ивайзуми видно не было. Тоору пообщался с Матсукавой, переглянулся с Кьетани, весело ему улыбаясь и показывая фирменный и всемииизвезтный знак мира. Тот просто отвернулся в противоположную сторону, не желая даже смотреть на эту наглую морду. Капитана это никак не задело и он привык к такому поведению сокомандника.

Через пятнадцать минут собрали всех, включая и ненаглядного для Ойкавы — Ива-чана. В автобусе было чуточку теплее, чем на улице, хотя бы потому, что здесь не было ветра, пробирающего насквозь. Или даже слабого сквозняка из дырявых оконных рам в обычном городском транспорте. Тоору аккуратно приземлился на место у окна, которое Хаджиме привык уступать ещё с начал их знакомства, когда его друг разрыдался, умоляя Ивайзуми уступить ему место у окошка. Это было так давно, но помнится до сих пор. _Интересно._

— Ива-чан, ты такой замечательный! — радостно сообщает Ойкава, мурлыкая и притираясь к плечу друга. Хаджиме отталкивает его, устало вздыхая. 

— Ты так достал, Тоору. Мне уже надоело. — тяжело вздыхая и выдыхая отвечает Ивайзуми, прикрывая глаза и удобно располагаясь на удобном кресле, пока Ойкава удивлённо смотрит на него, восторгаясь тому, что он назвал его по имени. Хаджиме однозначно был замечательным, раз терпел такого дурака, как он. Это понимали оба, и становилось даже как-то приятно. Просто от существования друг друга в этом мире было приятно, а лежать на таком родном плече Ивайзуми было непозволительной роскошью.

Тем временем команда Карасуно тоже в полном сборе и тоже ждёт встречи. Нет, они не успели заскучать за два дня, просто им было интересно увидеть соперников не на волейбольном корте. В реальной жизни, где все были обычными школьниками. Только вот Суга уже хорошо знал одного человека, который ни капельки не отличается от своего прозвища на площадке от реального. Это заставило его тяжело выдохнуть и засунуть холодные руки поглубже, в карманы голубой и тёплой куртки, которая не особо сейчас грела. Учитывая, что Коуши только после болезни, заразиться снова — не кажется ему чересчур хорошей идеей. Горячий пар уже выходил изо рта, мгновенно растворяясь в холодном воздухе. Рядом с ним стоял Дайчи, внимательно осматривая бегающих и бесящихся впереди Танаку, Нишиною и Хинату. Кагеяма рядом что-то обсуждал с Ямагучи, иногда кидая неуверенные взгляды в сторону третьегодок, но так и не был ни кем замечен. Цукишима стоял за Тадаши, слушая музыку в наушниках с типичным выражением лица. Непонятно зачем, ведь матча не намечалось, и вроде бы на уроки идти не надо. Может,он просто не хотел слушать оры бегающих рядом сокомандников. Энношита и Асахи как раз подходили к Суге и Дайчи. Коуши по-доброму улыбнулся, осматривая довольных ребят. 

— Замёрзли? — немного глупый вопрос прозвучал из уст Сугавары, который пытался согреться изо всех сил, периодически кашляя и шмыгая носом. Ему вот точно было холодно.

— Да, немного. — улыбаясь в ответ, проговаривает Чикара, потирая ладонь о ладонь. Коуши снова кашлянул, прикрываясь и отворачиваясь в другую сторону, после чего извинился. Обеспокоенный взгляд Савамуры переключился с Хинаты на Сугу и стал прожигать в нём дырку.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь подождать внутри? Сэйджо не такие уж святые, чтобы их встречали все, выстроившись в ряд. — усмехаясь говорит Дайчи, но сразу становится серьёзнее, заглядывая в изумрудно-карие глаза напротив.

— Всё нормально. Они должны прибыть с минуты на минуты. — Суга тепло, но не обжигающе по-доброму, смотрит на друга, одним этим взглядом заверяя, что всё действительно хорошо. От таких тёплых глаз, но холодных рук становиться спокойнее.

— Сугавара-сан, Дайчи-сан, автобус подъезжает. — Кагеяма всё-таки подходит, но не совсем за тем, за чем хотел. Он не стал окрикивать всех, ограничиваясь только капитаном и вице-капитаном. Все стоящие рядом просто кивают и подходят ближе к дороге. Машина действительно показалась за углом.

Автобус останавливается возле них, и из дверей вылетает звезда сегодняшней экскурсии. За ним вылазит чёрная растрёпанная макушка Ивайзуми, извиняясь за поведение первого.

— Добрый день, дорогие друзья и Тобио-чан! — Ойкава так и светится, кидая полный насмешки взгляд на Кагеяму,стоящего и жмущегося рядом со всеми. Его внимание быстро переключается на светлую серую макушку в голубой куртке. Кажется, он начинает светится ещё больше, когда видит нахмурившееся лицо Сугавары, злящегося за то, что он, видите ли, оскорбил Кагеяму. — Суга-чан! —весёлый взвизг, Тоору хочет подбежать и обнять любимого учителя, с которым знаком чуть больше недели, но спотыкается и летит с крутых ступенек прямо под ноги Коуши. — Привет!— это падение его никак не смутило, и тот смешно задрав голову стал лыбиться во все тридцать два, при этом щурясь как кот. Все стояли и смотрели на него, как вкопанные. Хаджиме остался в позе, когда пытался поймать неугомонного капитана, Суга просто вытянул руки вперёд, тоже пытаясь поймать, уже упавшего Ойкаву. 

— Добрый день, Ойкава-сан. — Коуши осторожно протягивает руку Тоору, который уже удобно устроился у его ног. Хватаясь, он поднимается, театрально отряхиваясь.

— Так было задумано. — он высовывает язык, неловко потирая затылок и другой рукой показывая знак мира. Все начинают хихикать, включая Сугу и исключая злого Ивайзуми, Цукишиму и Кагеяму. Хаджиме берёт его за руку и незаметно пинает, заявляя, что если тот не успокоится, он ему посильнее даст.

Эдакое «второе знакомство» проходит весело и ненавязчиво. Все быстро здороваются и начинают подходить ко входу в школу. За ними следует классный руководитель из Сэйджо, которого никто даже и не заметил. Но подойдя к дверям, она встала впереди начала говорить, подправляя очки на переносице и вздрагивая от холода:

— Так как четыре ученика из нашей команды отсутствует, — она, как обычный учитель, ничего не знает про волейбол и их команду. Никто вообще не понял, почему отправили её, а не тренера, так как некоторые из их команды были с разных классов. — Так ну вас всё равно будет неодинаковое количество. Вообщем, распределитесь на пары, соответственно нельзя, чтобы были да человека из одной команды, и можете расходиться по корпусам. — хотела она закончить, как неожиданно дёрнулась и договорила. — А! Вот ваши списки, которые мне передал директор Карасуно. Тут места, которые вы должны посетить. Ровно через два часа я буду ждать вас здесь. Никто не опаздывает, а то без вас уедем! 

Она раздаёт каждому из Карасуно по бланку до распределения и уходит. Вопрос с кем быть в паре, как не с Дайчи, Сугу начинает волновать. Но потом он вспоминает про то, что знаком с Куними, и они мил болтали пару минут назад. От такой прекрасной идеи улыбка стала ещё шире. Коуши пошёл в сторону,где одиноко стоял Акира и бросал на всех взгляды, пытаясь понять с кем быть. Только Сугавара хотел открыть рот, как:

— Суга-чан со мной в паре! —это однозначно было заявлением, а не вопросом, от Ойкавы. Да ещё и так громко, что кажется классная руководительница, ушедшая некоторое время назад услышала этот писк. Суга простоял с приоткрытым ртом возле удивлённого Акиры несколько секунд, после чего развернулся и одобрительно кивнул, при этом улыбаясь Даже просить Куними не пришлось. Претендент сам нашёлся. Коуши почему-то забыл, что лучше знаком с Ойкавой, чем с кем-то другим из его команды. Он подошёл к Тоору, стоящему всего в паре метров от него.

— Пойдём? — спросил Сугавара, внимательно осматривая красноватые от холода щёки перед собой и прищуренные хитрые глаза. 

— Пойдём! — радостно произнёс Ойкава в ответ, наклоняя голову в бок, и обнажая белые ровные зубы в улыбке.

Коуши улыбнулся в ответ, оборачиваясь и улавливая на себе два неодобрительных и десяток непонимающих взглядов. Он снова усмехнулся, разворачиваясь и кашляя в кулак. Тоору же просто подмигнул Хаджиме, стоящему рядом с Дайчи и неодобрительно покачивая головой.

— Будьте осторожны— начал Ивайзуми. —Не успеете заметить, как потеряете вашего связующего. — он скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как оба заходят за здание, направляясь в другой корпус.

— Постараемся. — коротко выдыхает Савамура, натянуто улыбаясь и осматриваясь вокруг, замечает, что Кагеяма стоит один без пары. Все кроме него уже начали расходиться, пока Тобио пытался взглядом прожечь Хинату, уходящего в сторону с Матсукавой и показывающего сокоманднику язык. — Кагеяма, тебе не хватило? — окликивает его Дайчи, и он оставляет Шоё в покое. Не дожидаясь ответа от подходящего к ним в чёрной длинной куртке Кагеяме, капитан продолжает — Тогда давай с нами. —Тобио лишь кивает, пряча замёрзшие щёки в воротнике куртки, и оглядывается в сторону, где только что были Ойкава с Сугаварой.

А они как раз направлялись в сторону «достопримечательности Карасуно» — спортзала, где ребята играли волейбол. Коуши заранее попросил ключи у Дайчи, чтобы первым открыть его и показать ученику другой школы. Сейчас он внимательно разглядывал бланк, который им раздали. Скорее всего это предназначалось Ойкаве, но Сугу очень заинтересовала распечатанная карта с номерами в кружочках, а с левого боку красовалась таблица, куда должны будут вписаться посещённые места. Тоору пока шёл тихо, ожидая пока напарник обратит на него внимание или отдаст бесполезную бумажку. Что Суга и сделал через несколько минут, протягивая бледную руку с красноватыми от холода пальцами, держащими бланк.

— Прости, я что-то засмотрелся. — виновато проговаривает тот, улыбаясь и выдыхая тёплый воздух изо рта. Через несколько минут они дойдут до спортзала, поэтому тот проверяет наличие ключей в кармане, делая уже более сосредоточенное лицо. Слава Богу, ключи оказались в кармане. 

Под ногами хлюпали лужи, и приятно хрустели пожелтевшие листья. Оба шли молча, каждый просто думал о своём. Ойкава всё формулировал свою задумку по тому, чтобы уговорить Коуши на матч или совместную тренировку, а Сугавара думал о том, чтобы спросить ученика о прошлом тесте, который был вчера. 

— Суга-чан, а почему ты хотел пойти с Куними? — снова врёт и не краснеет. Акира и сказал Ойкаве, что Коуши может помочь с математикой. Его невинные, сейчас, кажущиеся холодными, глаза направились на человека в голубой куртке рядом. Он, задумчиво смотрел в ноги, пряча замёрзший нос в тёплом шарфе.

— Мы с ним ка-то пересекались вне корта. Да и разговаривали пару раз после матчей. — Коуши поднял голову, натыкаясь на чужой взгляд карие глаз.

— Ты знаком ещё с кем-то кроме меня? Суга-чан! Ты и его учишь наверное. — драматично вскинул Тоору, широко раскрывая глаза и рот. Театр плачет по этому актёру.

— Нет, я только с тобой занимаюсь. — Коуши отвернулся, щурясь и высматривая спортзал, до которого рукой подать. — Кстати, как твой вчерашний тест? — он начал доставать ключи всовывать в замок, пока Ойкава восторженно смотрел на открывающийся перед ним зал. Чисто и пусто, как обычно вне тренировок.

— А, — Тоору почесал затылок, взлохмачивая и так лохматые волосы, и проходя внутрь. Пол блестит и слышится приятный звук шагов. — Я написал его лучше, чем прошлый на семь баллов! — восторженно продолжил он, оборачиваясь на собственного учителя, который наконец высунулся из шарфа и довольно улыбался.

— Отлично! — коротко кинул тот, останавливаясь возле спущенной сетки и осматриваясь. — Только я, если честно, не знаю зачем привёл тебя сюда. Ты ведь был у нас пару раз с командой. — виновато продолжил тот, теперь останавливаясь на восторженном напарнике.

— А сейчас я без команды. — ежесекундно сообщил Ойкава, наклоняясь к Суге и щурясь. Похож на довольного кота. Так погладить хочется, а он ещё и стоит в таком положении уже некоторое время, не открывая глаза. Коуши не заметил, как его холодная ладонь поднялась и медленно опустилась на пушистую макушку Ойкавы. Тот от неожиданности открыл глаза и продолжил улыбаться. Суга слегка смутился, осознав, что уже несколько секунд его пальцы закручивают волосы впереди стоящего и довольно ухмыляющегося Ойкавы. Чтобы как-то заглушить этот крик в своей голове от содеянного, Коуши хочет что-то сказать, но только как рыба открывает и закрывает рот, не решаясь сделать очередную глупость. Он привык так делать с ребятами из команды, — гладить по голове—, но перед ним грёбаный Ойкава Тоору, капитан и лучший связующий префектуры. Его щёки розовеют чуть больше, но это не заметно на и так красном от холода лица. Суга убирает руку, пряча её в карман и, разворачиваясь, подходит к двери. Ойкава следует за ним, смотря на приподнятые плечи и всунутую в шарф голову.

— А у Ива-чана руки тёплые. — хмыкает тот, подбегая к Коуши, который сейчас закрывает дверь и снова кашляет. Суга ничего не отвечает на слова Ойкавы, отмечая то, что руки действительно никак не могут согреться и холодные. Они глянули в бланк, чтобы пойти в следующее по списку место. Это оказался основной корпус. — Там наверное все наши сейчас ходят, — добавил тот, оставляя Сугу наедине со списком. У него сейчас был колпачок от ручки в зубах, а самой ручкой он аккуратно зачеркнул кружочек под номером один и вписал его в таблицу прямо на ходу. У него такой смешной сосредоточенный вид, что Ойкава в очередной раз усмехается, пряча руки в карманы бежевого пальто. Коуши вытаскивает колпачок изо рта, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы и убирая ручку в небольшой и полупустой рюкзак. На сумке красуются парочка ярких значков, один из которых с названием их школы.

От волейбольного клуба до самого корпуса рукой подать, учитывая то, что они шли по другой дороге и зашли через задний вход. По дороге они перебросились пару раз словечками, вздрагивая от холода и жалуясь друг другу на плохую погоду. Ойкава решил начать развязку своего плана с того момента, как они войдут внутрь, чтобы заткнуть Сугу, если тот всё же действительно начнёт рассказывать что-то про школу. 

— Суга-чан, а ты знал, что Тобио-чан следил за мной? — начал тот, деловито откидывая чёлку назад и наблюдая за реакцией идущего рядом Сугавары. На удивление Ойкавы, Коуши только прикусил нижнюю губу, неловко улыбаясь и смотря в пол перед собой.

— Да, — коротко отвечает тот и хочет перевести тему, но Тоору продолжает, не давая тому и слова сказать.

— Не хочешь отплатить мне за это? — Ойкава наклоняется в сторону Суги, зловеще ухмыляясь. Может быть он и не имел ввиду ничего плохого, но мысли Суги улетели куда-то далеко и он просто встал на месте, проглатывая вставший в горле ком этих самых мыслей.

— И, — он осмеливается повернуть голову вбок, снова натыкаясь на Ойкаву. — И как же? — тот пытается строить дурачка и это у него отлично получается. Суга даже думать перестал о том, как там он должен отплатить ему за Кагеяму. Причём Суга тут вообще? Но интерес берёт верх, поэтому он сдвигается с места, продолжая идти, как ни в чём не бывало. Да и всё равно, Коуши своих не бросит. Никогда, ни в какой беде.

— Сыграй со мной сегодня. Я, Ива-чан, ты и Тобио-чан. Два на два. —по слогам проговаривает Ойкава, следуя за напарником и скрещивая руки за спиной.

У Суги же камень с души упал. Он быстро выкинул всё о чём там себе надумал, ругаясь за то, что даже не дослушал, пытаясь найти ответ самостоятельно. Хоть слова Тоору и успокоили, но не обрадовали его, поэтому он тяжело вздохнул.

— Ойкава-сан, вы же понимаете... 

— Нет, подожди. Давай на «ты». Мы не первый день знакомы, Суга-чан. — он тянет каждую гласную в этом предложении, удовлетворённо лыбясь и продумывая то, что Коуши скажет дальше. Вообще Сугаваре с самого начала не нравилось, что его называют Суга-чаном. Никто его так не называет, почему Ойкаве можно?. Но он, как хороший и прилежный мальчик, проглотил обиду. И каждый раз у него после этого прозвища, ещё и с такой интонацией волосы на руках встают.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем выходить за территорию школы и... Ойкава-сан, вы же это прекрасно понимаете. — устало выговорил Коуши, поворачиваясь в сторону Ойкавы, который просто смотрел вперёд с более серьёзным выражением лица. Суга продолжает называть его на «вы» , даже не замечая этого.

— Я понимаю, но никто не говорил, что мы выйдем за пределы школы. У тебя ведь есть ключи, — он заманчивым взглядом указал на карманы куртки напарника. — Всего один матч, Суга-чан, пожалуйста! — он обошёл Коуши и встал прямо перед ним, даже не наклоняясь, но строя глазки и хлопая длинными ресницами. Суга вздрогнул, поднимая голову и смотря прямо в эти глаза, которые сейчас отливали красивым карамельным цветом, а его собственные сверкали, как две кристальные пуговки. Коуши даже задумался над тем, чтобы согласиться.

— Сугавара-сан, Ойкава-сан? — знакомый обоим голос обрушился где-то слева. По лестнице спускался Кагеяма, слегка вскидывая бровь.

— Тобио-чан, ты прервал наше свидание! — драматизируя, захныкал Ойкава, поворачиваясь к лестнице вместе, с возмущённым от такого ответа, Сугой. — Я же говорил, что мы здесь всех встретим, хотя не зазнавайся, Тобио-чан, ты не все. — он фыркнул, облокачиваясь на стену позади и скрещивая руки на груди. За всеми этими шутками и интонациями последовал тяжёлый выдох. Завидовал ли Ойкава Кагеяме? Конечно да. Он даже признал это себе вчера ночью , когда не мог долго уснуть. Или он признал это ещё в средней школе, теперь уже не понять. Неважно когда это произошло, главное, что это вообще произошло. От этого становилось только больнее. Вот боль Ойкава признавать не хотел, поэтому сейчас его кислая мина наблюдала за тем, как источник какой-то части этой боли подходит к ним.

На слова напарника Суга только недовольно цокнул, улыбаясь приближающемуся к ним сокоманднику. 

— Привет, а ты чего один? — ласково спрашивает Коуши, одёргивая рукава тёплого свитера, надетого на полосатую белую рубашку. Куртки все оставили в гардеробе. На Тобио красовалась чёрная толстовка с капюшоном, синие джинсы и тёмно-синие кроссовки. Очень ему подходит. Что не скажешь про Ойкаву. Элегантное пальто, рубашка, тонкая кофточка и чёрные туфли совсем не подходили ему по характеру, Коуши заметил это ещё тогда, когда он упал в самом начале их приезда.

— Потому что он дурак. И пары не хватило. Бе-е! — Ойкава высунул язык, насмехаясь над злым кохаем, который нервно сжимал кулачки, и не думая о том, чтобы ударить того, потому что рядом был Сугавара. И совесть никогда подобного не позволяла навредить кому-то другому кроме рыжего друга.

— Ойкава, а ну прекрати стебаться! — голос. Знакомый голос послышался вместе с шагами на той же лестницы. — Извинись, быстро! — Ивайзуми и Дайчи появились на том же месте, где стоял Кагеяма несколько минут назад.

— Тобио-чан украл моего Ива-чана! — Ойкава перестал высовывать язык, подбегая к Хаджиме и расставляя руки в стороны, чтобы обнять, но Ивайзуми просто увернулся, и Тоору впечатался лицом в стену, которую не заметил, когда бежал, закрыв глаза. 

— Добрый день, Ивайзуми-сан! — вежливо поздоровался Суга подходя к ним вместе с Кагеямой. С Дайчи он уже здоровался. — Вы уже всё осмотрели? — его тёплый взгляд с улыбкой переходит на Дайчи, который улыбается в ответ, немного краснея.

— Нет, нам остался спортзал и другой корпус досмотреть. А вы? — ответил Савамура, наблюдая за тем, как Ойкава заинтересованно встаёт и обнимает со спины Ивайзуми и Дайчи. Второй немного вздрагивает, поднимая удивлённые глаза на Тоору.

— Я как раз предлагал Суге поиграть сегодня! А вы туда как раз ещё не ходили, зачем же посещать место без практики, а? — он ухмыляется, уворачиваясь, чтобы не получить от Хаджиме в лицо, и отходит в сторону Коуши, укладывая руки на его вздёрнутые плечи. Суга попытался скинуть их, продолжая улыбаться в недоумевающее лицо Дайчи. — Что скажешь, Су-га-чан? — он снова мягко тянет каждую гласную в его прозвище, наклоняя голову к уху. В этот момент Коуши удаётся выбраться из своеобразных объятий Ойкавы, и он подходит ближе к Кагеяме, возмущённо осматривая Тоору.

— Я же вам сказал, что не стоит, — Суга хотел продолжить распинаться, но его перебил Дайчи.

— Я не против. — сообщил тот, смотря на ошарашенные лица Сугавары и Ивайзуми. Зря полагали на него надежду, пронеслось у обоих в голове. А Кагеяма всё жался на том самом месте, рядом с Сугой. Он чувствует себя третьим лишним, только в этой ситуации пятым. Нет рядом Хинаты, чтобы переключиться на него и пообзывать. Нет того же Ямагучи, Энношиты. Есть конечно лучше. Есть Суга-сан, но ему сейчас не до Кагеямы точно. 

Не став спорить с капитаном, Коуши обречённо вздохнул, пожимая плечами и смотря на тоже успокоившегося Ивайзуми, который раздражённо потирал переносицу. С чего Дайчи так осмелел, подумал про себя Суга. Это вопрос волновал самого Савамуру, но виду он не давал. Вообще Ойкава не планировал брать с собой Дайчи, ну раз так получилось. Тем более тот дал разрешение. Он конечно мог написать кому-нибудь из своих и позвать, но зачем ещё больше людей, когда он хотел поиграть два на два.

— Ойкава-сан, мы будем играть в рубашке? — провокационно спросил Суга, оттягивая край тёплого свитера вниз, и намекая на то, что только они вдвоём в неудобной для игры одежде. Тоору прикусил сухие от сегодняшнего ветра губы и озадаченно оглянулся на всех. Ивайзуми в спортивной кофте без капюшона, Дайчи в футболке с толстовкой на замке, а во что одет Кагеяма его не волновало от слова совсем.

— Будем играть без одежды! — радостно заявил Тоору, улыбаясь и поднимая руки вверх. Через пару минут его ждал несильный подзатыльник от Хаджиме. Ойкава лишь хихикнул в ответ, и все направились в сторону гардероба.

***

Шёл уже, наверное, четвёртый по их счёту матч (на самом деле они здесь уже три часа). Все играли друг с другом по очереди и два на два, пока один стоял в сторонке, подсчитывая очки, как и предлагал Ойкава. Команды распределялись на «камень, ножницы, бумага», и следовательно, не все играли одинаковое количество раз. Дайчи и Ивайзуми повезло меньше всего. Каждый играли по такому плану несколько раз, только Тоору отказывался играть с Тобио, да и тот особо желанием не горел. Чаще всех побеждала команда из Ойкавы и Ивайзуми, далее по списку Сугавара и Кагеяма, потом Суга с Дайчи, потом Ойкава и Суга.

Как оказалось, с Коуши было удобно играть всем. Он умел подстраиваться под чужую игру Ойкавы или Тобио, так как два на два они ни разу ещё не играли. Сейчас команда из Суги и Ойкавы обходила Кагеяму и Ивайзуми на два очка. Коуши, вытирая мокрый от пота лоб рукавом рубашки, дал пять «сокоманднику», который просто умирал от жары в неудобной одежде, как и он сам. Хоть Ойкава и позвал именно Кагеяму и Сугу, следить за первым он хотел за другой стороной сетки и без знакомого ему рыжика. Или тому просто хотелось поглумиться над бедным Тобио-чаном.

Идея Ойкавы с тем, чтобы играть без одежды, практически осуществилась бы, потому что жарко было до ужаса. Повезло только Дайчи, который быстро скинул кофту с капюшоном, оставаясь в лёгкой футболке. Как Ойкава не додумался до этого, если сам всё это затеял, никому не известно. 

— Вообщем, эту партию доиграем и всё, а иначе я помру! — быстро хватая воздух, пролепетал Ойкава, наклоняясь и руками упираясь на колени. По одному виду всех игроков было ясно, что «Да, понятно!». 

Партия закончилась очередной победой Суги и Ойкавы. После этого все, уставшие и с огромнейшим желанием пить, направились к скамейке запасных, на которой их уже заждался Дайчи. Опустошив одну маленькую бутылочку воды из рюкзака Сугавары, каждый выпил буквально по два глотка, ребята расплылись на скамейке, тяжело дыша. 

Коуши лениво достал телефон, из лежащего под ногой Ойкавы рюкзака, и глянул время. Как и ожидалось, автобус либо уехал, либо их классная руководительница обзвонила все морги и больницы, упоминая имена Ивайзуми и самого Тоору.

— Думаю, вам следует позвонить вашей учительнице и сообщить, что вы поедете домой на другом транспорте. — начал Коуши, роняя телефон и ложась на руку Ойкавы, умудряясь при этом, уложить ноги на Дайчи. Душевые кабинки вряд ли будут работать, так как уроки давно закончились. Хорошо, что Коуши живёт не так далеко от школы, поэтому простудиться вряд ли получится. Завернётся, как-нибудь в свой любимый шарф. Хаджиме, послушав Сугу, достал свой телефон.

— Дуракава, нас потеряли. Мне Макки за сегодня больше позвонил, чем за всю свою жизнь. — спокойствие так и читалось на его лице. Как вообще, такие ответственные люди, как Суга, Хаджиме и Дайчи допустили такие банальные и неправильные вещи. Видимо очень сильно заигрались. А сейчас все так удобно развалились друг на друге, так и не скажешь, что эти две команды соперничают и им предстоит встретиться в официальных матчах не раз.

— Скажи ему, что я перехожу в команду Суги-чана! С ним так хорошо играть! — он стал тереться о плечо Коуши, обхватив его руку и довольно мурлыкая. У Суги не было сил, отворачиваться, поэтому он просто положил локоть на голову, закрывая глаза. Дайчи кинул пару раз в их сторону свой обычный взгляд и пошёл за одеждой. На душе у Ойкавы так тепло и хорошо. Во-первых, добился того, чего хотел, во-вторых, он сейчас лежит на коленках у Ивайзуми и ластится о плечо Сугавары. И в-третьих ему досталось больше всех воды. А вообще он ещё обыграл Тобио-чана, как хотел, и не поехал домой, бессмысленно походя по чужой школе. Коуши думает о том, как будет отчитываться перед директором, если их раскроют. И резко вспоминает, что хотел сказать.

— Кагеяма, ты стал лучше пасовать. Думаю, Хината это заметит. — он убрал руку с лица, скидывая Тоору на Хаджиме, поднялся и мягко улыбнулся. Тобио сидел в сторонке рядом с Дайчи, а когда тот ушёл, то отодвинулся ещё дальше. Сейчас его серо-голубые глаза были полны благодарности. Он даже почти улыбнулся, кивая и благодаря своего семпая, пока Ивайзуми пытался избавиться от навалившегося на него Ойкавы. Эта улыбка была лучшим, что случилось за сегодняшний день для Кагеямы. Ну ещё Хината сказал, что-то приятное в его адрес утром, не замечая этого. Наверное, тот хотел съязвить, но не получилось.

Вот и Дайчи вернулся, принося с собой все куртки и раздавая каждому своё. За сегодня они сделали что-то большее, чем просто показали школу, которая никому вообще-то и не нужна. Они показали себя настоящих и хорошо провели время. Это понимал каждый без исключений. И заканчивать этот день так не хотелось, хоть и солнце уже собиралось садиться. Все вышли из зала, выключая свет и закрывая на ключ. Небо стало тёмно-синего цвета с примесями розового и жёлтого.

— А пошлите поедим? А то я второй раз помереть могу, и на кого мне оставлять Ива-чана? — театрально заявил Тоору, прикладывая тыльную сторону руки ко лбу, и устало выдыхая. Все просто посмеялись, всерьёз подумывая о предложении пойти покушать. Суга прикрыл глаза и, обхватив тёплый рукав куртки Дайчи, улыбался в шарф, а тот в свою очередь, умилялся и хихикал. Кагеяма шёл справа от Коуши, и Суга держал его за руку. Это немного смущало, но и было достаточно приятно? Хоть и руки у Сугавары холодные, их грели с трёх сторон: плечо Дайчи, рука Тобио и его собственная душа. Душа грела больше всего. Такой замечательный день не мог слишком быстро закончиться, повторял он себе.

— Пошлите в магазин за никуманом. — всё ещё на улыбке и с закрытыми проговорил Сугавара, когда Ойкава повернулся, чтобы глянуть на эту картину. Действительно мило, подумал Тоору, искренне улыбаясь. Ему даже захотелось взять Ивайзуми за руку и подойти к ним, чтобы всем вместе обняться. А когда довольная улыбка Суги выглянула из-за серого шарфа, обнять захотелось даже Кагеяму. Настолько пробуждала в нём хорошие эмоции эта улыбка.

— Ура! Еда для бедняков! — Ойкава стал ухохатываться, пока Хаджиме тихо извинялся и толкал друга в плечо. 

Поистине замечательный вечер. Поистине замечательные люди. Поистине замечательный закат.

Они шли около пятнадцати минут, и перед ними уже появился тот самый магазинчик с яркими вывесками, а само здание выглядело достаточно ущербно. Чтобы не толпиться, ребята решили послать Сугу и Кагеяму, потому что Тоору отказывался идти без Хаджиме или тому просто лень, а большее количество денег было именно у Ойкавы. Понятно, что спорить никто не стал.

— Значит, Ивайзуми-сану, Ойкава-сану и мне — никуманы, а Дайчи и Кагеяме — онигири? Я возьму всего по несколько штук. — не то вопрос, не то уточнение прозвучало из уст серьёзного Коуши. Те кивнули в ответ, ожидая у входа в магазин, свет от которого красиво отливал на лицах и одежде всех ребят. Суга и Тобио скрылись за дверьми. 

Внутри очень тепло и не дует раздражающий ветер. Коуши, высунул руки из карманов, выглядывая из-за шарфа, и ухмыляясь. Глазами он сразу начал искать то, за чем пришёл, предварительно здороваясь с продавцом. Кагеяма просто следовал за Коуши. Его, видимо, просто отправили помочь вынести всю еду. Тем временем Суга набрал разных по вкусу онигири и позвал друга.

— Кагеяма, ты будешь зелёный чай? — Суга не поворачивался лицом к нему, но знал, что тот подошёл поближе. 

— Давайте, я помогу. — Тобио стал забирать продукты из рук Сугавары, которые уже начинали сползать и чуть ли не падать на пол. — Я возьму себе молоко. — холодный и всё ещё немного угрюмый голос послышался сбоку, и Кагеяма направился куда-то к холодильнику.

— Спасибо! — коротко кинул в ответ Коуши, всё-таки забирая несколько напитков с полки. 

Тёплый никуман приятно грел холодные и замёрзшие руки Коуши, когда они стояли у кассы. Оплатив все покупки и сложив их в пакет, оба вышли из магазина. Суга, продолжая мило улыбаться, приподнимая руку с пакетом и дразня голодных ребят. Кагеяма быстро отдал всем по напитку. Только Дайчи с Сугой пили один чай, потому что карманных денег не хватило. Это и не было проблемой, просто никто не рассчитывал на то, что будут играть сегодня, пропуская автобус, и кушая всякие вкусняшки, при этом вздрагивая от холода поздним осенним вечером.

— Эй, Дуракава! Хватит кусать, у тебя свой есть. — недовольно промямлил Ивайзуми, жуя и пытаясь отодвинуть от себя прожорливого друга, который так и метил на его еду. Говорят, чужое всегда лучше. Вот он и решил проверить. 

— У тебя вкуснее. Давай поменяемся! — он всё ещё пытался дотянутся растопыренной пятернёй до тёплой булочки с мясом. Остальные тихо хихикали, с удовольствием поглощая свою еду, и запивая тёплым чаем. Но реальность, штука жестокая. И она настигает в такие приятные моменты, пытаясь их разрушить, и не оставить в памяти ничего. Такая кара настигла и Сугу.

— Ребят, вы как собрались домой возвращаться? — он убрал рисинку возле рта, смотря на яркий экран телефона и узнавая, какое сейчас время. Заканчивать не хотелось никому. Слишком они за сегодня сроднились и расслабились. — Уже почти девять.

Ивайзуми задумался, отвлекаясь от приставучего друга. Это послужило возможностью Ойкаве забрать долгожданную вкусную булочку.

— Да, Ойкава, блин! Ты задолбал! — Хаджиме встал с лавочки, собираясь отобрать еду обратно, да ещё и всадить этому полудурку за надоедливость. Но тот шустро вскочил с места, хихикая и чуть ли не давясь этой булочкой. Он побежал за лавочку, где сидят ребята из Карасуно. Лавочка эта находилась буквально в метре, поэтому бежать долго не пришлось. Он ловко спрятался за скамейку, хватая Коуши за плечи, и выставляя его как щит. Отличный щит, думают все, поможет точно.

— Фука-сян, фпафи меня, пававуфта! ( Суга-чан, спаси меня, пожалуйста!) — Ойкава решает, что съесть булочку перед смертью будет лучшим вариантом, поэтому дальнейшие слова не понятны вообще никому. Но Суга просто поднимает руки в локтях, сдаваясь, и обречённо смотрит на Хаджиме, улыбаясь. Ивайзуми обречённо выдыхает, садясь рядом с Коуши, и ожидая пока Ойкава вылезет из-за Коуши сам. Но тот видимо не собирается. Ему удобно и тепло, поэтому, он обхватив руки на шее, прислонился к тёплому вязанному шарфу, от которого ненавязчиво пахло каким-то одеколоном. Возможно, лаванда, мята и что-то ещё, но было приятно вдыхать его, втираясь носом всё глубже в складки шарфа. 

— Ойкава-сан, только не испачкайте меня. — просит Коуши, поворачиваясь в его сторону, как только это возможно, игнорируя его действия. Руки Ойкавы удобно болтаются у карманов куртки Суги, и тот не думая, засовывает ладони внутрь, встречаясь с руками хозяина. Какие большие и удобные карманы, думает тот, продолжая елозить головой рядом с шарфом и капюшоном. Коуши только отодвинул руки дальше, но непрерывные касания были неизбежны. Тоору дожёвывал украденную булочку, довольно жмурясь, пока на него смотрели Дайчи и Хаджиме. Кагеяма слал сообщения, уткнувшись в капюшон чёрной просторной куртки, изредка наблюдая за тем, что происходит рядом с ним. — Ивайзуми-сан, так что Вы решили? Если что, я могу забежать домой и попросить мою маму вас подвезти. Я живу недалеко, и думаю она давно дома. — Суга старается не обращать внимание на лишнюю пару рук в его карманах. Зато теплее, думается ему.

— Не стоит, если поторопимся, то успеем на ночной экспресс, который идёт прямо до моего дома. — сообщает Ивайзуми, в очередной раз убеждаясь, какой же этот человек перед ним добрый и отзывчивый. На то, как его напарник добрался бы до дома, ему было абсолютно всё равно. Может быть, он разрешил бы другу поехать и остаться у него. Может быть. — Ойкава, вставай. — Хаджиме взлохматил каштановые волосы и тихо поднялся, разворачиваясь к скамейке лицом.

Тоору сразу одёрнулся, раскрывая сонные и уставшие глаза. Он нехотя вытащил руки из тёплых карманов и отдалился от Суги, зевая и потягиваясь. На его лице была искренняя ухмылка, а глаза были затуманены. То ли свет от фонаря так падал, то ли счастье в глаз попало. Ивайзуми только кивнул, извиняясь за беспокойство, и не дожидаясь друга пошёл в сторону остановки. Дайчи и Кагеяма кивнули в ответ, отвлекаясь на Ойкаву, который смотрел в след, удаляющемуся Хаджиме. Тобио снова уткнулся в телефон, попивая молоко из второго за сегодняшний вечер пакетика. Кажется, он рассказывал Хинате о случившемся за сегодня, иногда тихо хмыкая.

— Ива-чан, подожди! Я ещё не попрощался с Суга-чаном~ — протянул плаксиво Ойкава, хмурясь и разворачиваясь к уже поднявшимся со скамейки ребятам, которые тоже собирались идти по домам. Он подошёл к Коуши и нагнулся, щурясь и пряча руки за спину. Суга за сегодня уже так привык к этому действию, что просто ненавязчиво улыбнулся в ответ. — Пока, Суга-чан! — Тоору вытянул руки вперёд, надеясь на то, что его обнимут в ответ. Коуши немного удивился, но легко и мягко обнял в ответ. По-дружески. Ничего необычного. Он постоянно обнимал своих сокомандников. Светлое пальто очень холодное, наверняка тот замёрз, но гордость не позволяет сказать, заметил Суга. Ойкава выше, поэтому Коуши приходится упираться прямо тому в плечо. Но так даже лучше. Пахнет ненавязчиво каким-то мужским шампунем или гелем для душа. Улыбка снова красуется на его розоватом от холода лице.

Такой низкий для связующего, думает в свою очередь Тоору, когда его нос щекотит серая прядь, смешно торчащая сверху. Ойкава отстранился, отпуская Коуши, и бросаясь теперь на Дайчи. Если с Сугой они простояли больше десяти секунд, то Дайчи он уделил максимум две. — Тобио-чан, ты ужасный связующий! — заявил тот, усмехаясь и обнимая злющего Кагеяму. Своим хмурым взглядом через плечо он смотрел на Коуши, который неодобрительно качал головой, намекая на то, что отстраняться или чудить — не вариант. Поэтому Кагеяма только выдохнул, слегка поднимая руки на уровне талии Ойкавы, но не касаясь. Суга заулыбался от такого великого счастья.

На прощание Тоору кинул воздушный поцелуй в сторону Карасуно и побежал за Ивайзуми, который ,всё-таки, остановился в ста метрах от них, ожидая пока лучший друг наконец нацелуется с ребятами. Нет, он не ревновал. Просто домой жутко хотелось, да ещё и холод пробирал до костей.

Коуши только неловко почесал затылок, махая ручкой в ответ. Дайчи просто улыбался, а Тобио прожигал дырку в бывшем семпае своими ярко синими глазами.

Когда Ойкава и Ивайзуми скрылись за поворотом, ребята повернули в другую сторону и тихонечко пошли. На улице совсем стемнело и близился одиннадцатый час ночи. Суга, как послушный сын, кинул матери смс, что будет дома поздно. Кагеяма убрал свой телефон, теперь глазами встречаясь то с лужами, то с серым и промокшим асфальтом. Дайчи просто оглядывался по сторонам, ловя на себе свет от пёстрых вывесок уже закрывшихся магазинов.

Говорить совсем не хотелось. Все были уставшими,сытыми и счастливыми (почти счастливыми), поэтому единственное, чего хотелось, это поскорее вернуться домой, и завалиться на кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И да, я тоже человек, поэтому умею ошибаться.


	3. 3. Мысли о прошлом, злые собаки и потрескавшиеся губы

Ойкава шёл, напевая какую-то невнятную песню себе под нос, и наступал только на серые квадратики уличной плитки. Прямо как ребёнок, подумал Ивайзуми, который шёл сзади, и наблюдал за этой смешной картиной. Они уже доехали до остановки рядом с домом Хаджиме и сейчас направлялись в его квартиру. Естественно, это была квартира его родителей, но те часто были в командировках, оставляя весь дом в распоряжении сына и его ночных гостей, в виде Ойкавы.

— Ива-чан, ты такой хороший! Приютил меня бедного и несчастного. — сообщил Тоору, обнимая друга и прижимаясь сильнее к нему, пока тот пытался открыть дверь в слабо освещённом коридоре. Ещё и эта приставучка шатала его из стороны в сторону.

— Ойкава отцепись, иначе я тебя не впущу. — заявляет Ивайзуми, пытаясь как-то убрать от себя друга, но дверь наконец открывается. И в эту же секунду Ойкава отцепляется, как ни в чём не бывало, и вприпрыжку заходит внутрь, раздеваясь по пути и скидывая обувь у порога. Хаджиме только цокает и раздражённо закатывает глаза, закрывая дверь и собирая всю одежду по пути на кухню. Действительно король, а Ивайзуми прислуга что ли? Сейчас же, разбежался! — Дуракава, а ну марш обувь нормально поставь и выруби свет в коридоре, иначе еды не получишь! 

Это работает безотказно и без исключений. Ойкава проскальзывает по скользкому плинтусу в серых носках, немного не рассчитывая и вписываясь в дверь, но всё же молча собирает туфли, укладывая их у кроссовок друга. После чего таким же скольжением возвращается на кухню, где его ждёт небольшая пачка с конфетами, которую успел достать из своего запаса Хаджиме. Ойкава снова благодарит его и тянется обниматься, но его останавливают. Ну и ладно, думает тот. 

— Ты сегодня чересчур тактильный. Ко всем обниматься лезешь, я смотрю. — усмехается Ивайзуми, наливая себе стакан воды и садясь за стол напротив собеседника. Тоору смотрит на него счастливыми и уставшими глазами, соглашаясь.

— Снова ревнуешь, Ива-чан? — он долго протянул прозвище друга, довольно ухмыляясь и растягиваясь по всему стулу. Хаджиме проигнорировал его высказывание, уходя из кухни со стаканом воды. Хвостик в виде Ойкавы помчался следом, заваливаясь на чужую кровать.

После небольшого перекуса оба лежат в комнате Ивайзуми, занимаясь своими делами. Точнее, Хаджиме повторяет задания по английскому и готовится к завтрашнему тесту, а Тоору названивает Суге, при этом ещё и орёт на всю квартиру в такое позднее время. Когда на том конце отключаются, Ивайзуми слегка толкает друга в бок ногой, чтобы заткнулся, но тот начинает громче кричать и хныкать, жалуясь, что вызовет подмогу в виде Сугавары. 

— Бросаешь меня, значит. — скорее для себя говорит и усмехается Хаджиме, перелистывая страницу и размещаясь удобнее рядом с Ойкавой. Вообще, он удивился тому, что Тоору зовёт гулять не его или одну из своих фанаток. Наверное, это к лучшему, продолжает про себя тот, посматривая за лыбящимся и катающимся с одной стороны кровати на другую приятелем. 

— Ива-чан, я никогда тебя не брошу! Я же обещал! — он вдруг перестаёт кататься и замирает в положении, когда он видит перевёрнутого Ивайзуми, косящегося на него со вскинутой бровью. И, не сдерживаясь, он начинает смеяться, поджимая руки и ноги к груди, как черепашка, а когда прекращает на его лице остаётся лёгкая улыбка и Тоору ложится на плечо друга, втираясь носом в знакомую и такую родную толстовку, приобнимая его за плечи. — Я никогда тебя не брошу, Хаджиме. — он замолкает, закрывая глаза, пока Ивайзуми ошарашенно втупляет в учебник. Ни о каких возмущениях или недовольствах речи и быть не может. Ойкава называет его по имени только при двух ситуациях в жизни: когда всё слишком хорошо и когда всё предельно плохо. Интуиция подсказывала, что первый вариант подходит больше. Он устало улыбнулся, укладывая книгу на край тумбочки, и ложится, обнимая Ойкаву в ответ. Это то, что ему, Тоору, нужно было сказать. После недавних мыслях о прошлом и тревожных о будущем ему однозначно нужно было сказать это и услышать что-то в ответ, потому что некая неловкость пожирала сейчас изнутри, а сердце колотилось как бешенное.

— Я знаю, Тоору. —он слегка поглаживает по мягким каштановым волосам рядом. — Я знаю. — совсем тихо шепчет тот, замечая, как друг мурлычет и снова ластится об его ладонь. В голове у Ивайзуми проскакивает замечательная мысль. Он поворачивается и резко начинает щекотать Ойкаву, пока то не вскрикивает и не даёт отпор. Они занимались всякой ерундой до четырёх утра, пока соседи не начали стучать по батареям, и пока Тоору не стукнулся головой о край стола, пытаясь показать. что тот умеет делать задний кувырок на кровати. Хаджиме поругал его за неосторожность, но потом немного пожалел, когда приносил из кухни лёд в полотенце хнычущему на всю комнату другу. Ему не было стыдно. Точно _не перед Ивайзуми_ и точно _не сейчас_.

Conan Gray - Lookalike

Попрощавшись с Кагеямой на прошлом повороте, и проводя его глазами, Суга и Дайчи направлялись в сторону собственных домов. Живут они буквально через улицу. Когда те были первогодками часто забегали друг к другу, чтобы обсудить следующую тренировку и придумать какие-нибудь новые тактики. Иногда просто заходили поиграть в новую приставку и попить чай с печенюшками, которые часто приносила мама Коуши. А порой и плакались друг другу в колени, сидя в тёмной, не озарённой ничем, комнате из-за проигранного матча. С одной стороны хочется вычеркнуть плохое из памяти, но с другой, ты просто вычёркиваешь прошлого себя, оставляя наедине с этой тёмной комнатой, в которую никогда уже не заглянет лучик света.

— Чёрт, я тут что-то совсем загрустил. — смеётся Суга, прикрывая локтём глаза. — Ты, наверное, понял о чём я говорю? — он не перестаёт усмехаться, пытаясь прогнать неприятные мысли из головы. Коуши убирает руку, наконец поднимая взгляд на Дайчи. Тот идёт, хмуро смотря вниз, как-будто точно понимает о чём вспомнил друг. Улыбка сходит с лица, оставляя неприятный осадок в воздухе. Зачем я вспомнил, подумал Суга, прячась в шарф то ли от неловкости, то ли пытаясь спрятаться от самого себя. Неловкое молчание продолжается уже несколько минут, и до перекрёстка, где им нужно будет расходиться в разные стороны остаётся пара сотня метров. Коуши начинает корить себя за то, что вообще вспомнил эту тему и хочет извиниться, но его опережают.

— Всё нормально. — на лице Дайчи красуется грустная улыбка и его такие же глаза направляются на Сугу, который стоит с приоткрытым ртом. Коуши виновато закусывает губу, и отворачиваясь, смотрит под ноги. — Точнее сейчас всё нормально. — поясняет тот, улыбаясь немного радостнее, чем несколько мгновений назад. Он думает что бы такого сказать, не затягивая и не погружая в полное состояние безысходности и разочарования. — Теперь мы сильнее. Намного сильнее прошлых нас. Это значит, что то время не прошло зря, и это был очередной пинок от жизни, чтобы мы не сдавались. Так и получилось, ведь мы всё ещё здесь, всё ещё играем, и даже выигрываем. — он прерывается на секунду мечтательно смотря на тёмное небо с белёсой россыпью звёзд и созвездий. Дайчи останавливается, продолжая смотреть на наверх, широко распахнув глаза. Суга останавливается одновременно, смотря на друга с долей удивления. — Небо— это наша жизнь, — он поднимает руку и указательным пальцем показывает вверх. Коуши тоже поднял голову, смотря туда, куда показывает Дайчи. — А звёзды, как наши воспоминания. Некоторые тухнут и мы забываем про них навсегда, но появляются новые и сияют очень ярко, оставаясь в нашей памяти надолго, если не на всю жизнь. Небо никогда не остаётся одинаковым, старые звёзды исчезают, на их место приходят новые, как и воспоминания. — он уже просто глупо улыбался, указывая пальцем на разные созвездия. Коуши не смог сдержать смеха, заливаясь им и хватаясь за живот. Дайчи удивлённо посмотрел на друга, смущаясь и наблюдая за Сугаварой. Хотя бы настроение поднял, думает Савамура. — Прости, просто на секундочку показалось, что звучит вполне себе нормально. — он неловко почесал затылок, подходя к другу.

— Нет, это звучит вполне себе по-философски и романтично. Просто тебе это несвойственно, Дайчи. — Суга перестал смеяться, вытирая подступившие от смеха и частично от плохих мыслей ранее слёзы. Он смотрел на подходящего к нему и краснеющего друга. У Коуши случился внезапный прилив нежности от такого жалкого вида друга. На их лицах бегали зайчики, отражённые от тех самых вывесок, которые находились сбоку от тротуара. Надо закончить всё на хорошей ноте, решился Коуши, подходя вплотную и крепко обнимая Дайчи. Тот несколько удивился, но обнял в ответ, скрещивая руки за спиной Суги. Коуши был ниже всего на пару сантиметров, но всё равно упирался тому в плечо. Мило. Куртка Дайчи холодная, но Суга чувствует, как сквозь неё так и льётся горячая лава, задевая самого Коуши, но не обжигая, а обволакивая. Тёплый шарф друга греет замёрзший нос. Сам Сугавара, как замечательная ходячая грелка. И теперь стали проскакивать те самые воспоминания. Как они начинали, как сложно было идти и не сдаваться, как Коуши постоянно пытался всех скрепить, переигрывая роль связующего вне поля. Руки за спиной Дайчи сжались крепче, пальцами цепляя куртку. 

Они простояли так пару минут, чуть ли не начиная плакать, а после отстранились, смотря в пол. Суга похлопал друга по плечу, и не проронив не слова, пошёл вперёд, пряча руки в карманы. Вроде бы всё хорошо, но неприятный осадок воспоминаний всегда приходит в ненужные моменты жизни. Коуши так часто заходил в тупик с этим вопросом, что перестал даже пытаться найти выход из этого бесконечного круговорота мыслей.

— Знаешь, ведь теперь у нас есть Кагеяма и Хината. Они конечно только часть команды, но если бы они не появились, то не знаю что было бы дальше. — Коуши усмехается. — Но главное, что появились. — Суга слегка коситься в сторону Дайчи и улыбается. Его греет эта улыбка, зализывает раны на сердце, на душе, что ли? И к концу их совместного пути плохие воспоминания улетают вместе со сквозным ветром, который дул всё это время, но забрать всё это получилось только сейчас. Дайчи знает, что Суга прав. Суга всегда прав, это знают все, включая его самого. 

Они прощаются, обмениваются искренними улыбками и расходятся в разные стороны. Замечательный день, но без щепотки грусти никак не обойтись, думает про себя Коуши, пряча улыбку за шарфом. Он дошёл до дома, тихо открывая дверь и раздеваясь. Проходя в комнату, он заметил, что его телефон в кармане брюк на беззвучном, и сейчас неприятно вибрирует и светится. Суга быстро закрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить семью и глянул на экран. Кто звонит ему в час ночи, пронеслось в голове. Говорить вообще не хотелось, поэтому он отклонил неизвестный номер, бросая телефон на стол. Завтра утренняя тренировка, уроки сделаны ещё вчера, а сейчас можно спокойно лечь спать, думает Коуши, располагаясь на удобной кровати и складывая руки за голову. За окном всё то же небо, но уже другие звёзды. Дайчи ничего нового, конечно, не сказал, что им надо отпустить прошлое, но не забывать и не пытаться избавиться. Но, чёрт возьми, в какой красивой форме он выразился! Глаза Суги отливают лунным светом и звёзды отражаются в его тёмных зрачках и изумрудной радужке. Спать уже даже и не хочется. Только думать и думать о всяких глупостях и серьёзных вещах одновременно. А лучше не думать вообще. Коуши прикрывает глаза, но всю комнату резко озаряет ярким светом от экрана телефона. Достали, думает и хмурится тот, но поднимается, чтобы всё-таки взять трубку. Это снова неизвестный и Суга щурится, как кот, пытаясь нажать на кнопку принятия звонка, но звонок обрывают с противоположной стороны. Он цокает и смотрит на уведомления. Сообщения от этого Неизвестного номера. 

**Неизвестный 01.28**

_Суга-чан, это Ойкава! Возьми ты уже трубку АААА_

Сугавара хмыкает. Как он только не догадался. Кто ещё додумается звонить человеку в такую позднюю ночь. Коуши выдыхает, возвращаясь под одеяло вместе с телефоном. Он решает сразу назвать контакт, чтобы потом не шарахаться и удивляться, почему это ему звонят в пол второго ночи.

_**Суга-чан ;) 01.30** _

_Почему так поздно, Ойкава-сан?_

_**Ойкава Тоору 01.30** _

_Я за весь день забыл спросить, когда я могу прийти позаниматься? ;)_

_**Суга-чан ;) 01.31** _

_Наберите мне, денег на балансе не  
_

Как назло, даже последнюю букву дописать не смог. Суга думал, что тот не наберёт, успокоится и ляжет спать, но телефон снова начинает вибрировать и на экране появляется имя контакта. Коуши не хотелось долго разговаривать, потому что в сон начало клонить невыносимо. Ещё и не разбудить всю семью своим разговором надо.

— Привет, Суг-ча-а-н! — довольный и достаточно громкий голос послышался на том конце провода. Очередное искажение его фамилии от него.

— Да, мы уже здоровались сегодня, — вежливо отвечает Сугавара. — Насчёт ваших занятий... вам подойдёт эта суббота или воскресенье? 

— Я не такой старый, чтобы ты продолжал называть меня на «вы»! — огрызается Ойкава, раздражённо выдыхая и, видимо, поправляя чёлку. Суга почему-то понял это, даже не смотря на него прямо сейчас.

— Прости, так суббота? — виновато продолжил тот.

— Да, давай потом ещё погуляем? — совершенно естественно и без колебаний спрашивает Ойкава, улыбаясь и прижимая указательный палец к уголку губ. А вот Сугу это немного удивило. Серьёзно? Вопросов много, но задавать их сейчас было слишком впадлу.

— Посмотрим, ты сперва приди. — парирует Суга, ёрзая под одеялом и растягиваясь в полный рост из-за чего его голос немного искажается. На том конце тоже усмехаются и заявляют, что обязательно придут. Коуши прощается и бросает телефон на другой конец кровати, к ногам. Через несколько минут он уже спокойно спит, не думая ни о чём.

***

— Ну ты всегда можешь отказать, — тихо отвечает Асахи, слизывая остатки йогурта с ложки. Вся команда Карасуно сейчас на обеде сидит за двумя столами. Напротив Суги сидит сам Асахи и Дайчи — куда без него—, а ещё несколько его сокомандников, включая Кагеяму и вечно говорящего Хинату, сидящих сбоку от него. В столовой очень шумно и людно, поэтому Коуши приходится два раза переспрашивать ответ на свой вопрос. Его немного напрягает то, что они с Ойкавой могут стать друзьями. Вдруг это скажется на волейболе. Или тот специально хочет выведать через него нужную ему информацию. Суга всегда доверяет людям, но не таким как Ойкава Тоору. Он знаком со многими игроками из других команд. Тот же Яку, Куроо, Куними. Но их можно понять, а вот Ойкаву слишком сложно. Тем не менее Коуши хочет пойти гулять, но эта его неожиданность и недосказанность настораживает.

— Наверное, мне не стоит настолько ему не доверять, да? — скорее для себя повторяет Сугавара, потирая невыспавшиеся глаза, хотя Дайчи и Кагеяма выглядят вполне себе обычно и бодро. Вся команда знает, что Суга помогает Ойкаве с математикой. И они даже не удивились узнав это из уст Суги, потому что Ойкава первый всем сказал. Ещё в конце того тренировочного матча.— Просто я не планировал заводить друзей к концу школы, понимаешь? Это ведь бессмысленно. 

— Так не начинай, пожалуйста! — Асахи внимательно слушал Сугу и это его заявление слишком часто звучит в последнее время. — Жизнь не заканчивается после окончания школы. Не мне это тебе говорить, ты сам всё прекрасно понимаешь. Просто не хочешь осознавать. — он закончил, с прищуром осматривая тяжело выдыхающего перед ним Сугавару. Он прав, думает Коуши, без всякого аппетита рассматривая нетронутый рис с овощами. —И вообще. Ты, что собрался бросать нас с Дайчи? —заявляет тот, притягивая к себе рядом сидящего и молчащего всё это время друга. Тот неловко улыбается, смотря то на Сугу, то на удивлённых рядом Хинату и Кагеяму.

— Нет! Конечно нет! Всё, я всё решил, — вскрикивает и немного подпрыгивает Суга, широко раскрывая глаза и ошарашенно смотря на друзей, которые ожидали более спокойной реакции. — Просто я ничего на самом деле не решил. — он усмехается с реакции и садится обратно. — Я выбрал университет, отправил запрос, все дела. И прошло уже три недели, а ответа хотя бы с отказом, и то не пришло. — он устало ложится на стол, окончательно отодвигая поднос с едой в сторону Хинаты, который давно засмотрелся на обед семпая, но совесть или рядом сидящий Кагеяма не позволяли даже спросить. Заметив сверкающие карие глаза и высунутый набок язык справа от себя, Коуши тепло улыбается, и кивая, даёт своё разрешение рыжику на поедание. Тот благодарно кивает в ответ и начинает уже вторую за этот обед трапезу, пока сидящий сбоку Тобио цокает и отворачивается в противоположную сторону. Сугавара ложится на освободившееся перед собой место на столе.

— Суга, тебя скоро с фигуристками путать начнут. — усмехаясь, кидает Дайчи, скрещивая руки на груди и обеспокоенно наблюдая за лежащим перед ним другом. Хорошая шутка, подумали все. Коуши действительно был невысоким и достаточно худым. До Цукишимы ему ещё далеко, в плане своего тощего телосложения, но учитывая рост, Суга действительно выглядит очень аккуратно и миниатюрно. Тот вскидывает бровь, вставая и разминая затёкшую сторону шеи, одновременно кидая удивлённый взгляд в сторону Дайчи.

— Почему с фигуристками, а не с фигуристами хотя бы? — спрашивает тот, зачем-то представляя себя в костюме на льду. Страшная картина, учитывая то, как он мёрзнет на улице в конце осени. Стоял бы дрожал, как котёнок в дождь. О льде и тонкой одежде можно вообще забыть. Да и не сильно того хотелось, мысленно цокает Коуши, ожидая ответ на заданный ранее вопрос.

— Потому что до фигуриста ты не дотягиваешь. — хмыкает Дайчи, прикрывая глаза ладонью и широко улыбаясь, — видимо, тоже представил Сугу в симпатичном костюме или даже платье —, и сползает вниз, наблюдая за реакцией друга. — Запишем тебя всей командой на фигурное катание. Пойдёшь? — за ним откровенно начинают смеяться все. Даже соседний столик их команды прислушался и уже начинают прилетать какие-то высказывания от Цукишимы, упомянутого ранее. Вот и пойду! Ещё и этого с собой захвачу, мысленно злится Суга, указывая взглядом на Кея, после чего обиженно фыркает, складывая руки на груди и тоже спускается немного вниз. Как хищная рыба в засаде, наблюдает за жертвой, также Коуши смотрит, прищурившись, на Дайчи и продумывает в голове свой план мести.

Далее последовала очередная лекция Асахи о том, что администрация университета и все отвечающие за отправку ответов тоже люди, и что им нужно время и, что Суга там не один. Коуши просто поддакивал, чувствуя себя так, будто бы его сейчас отчитывает мама. И кто у нас здесь «мамочка карасуно», усмехается он про себя. Когда тот устремил свой утомлённый взгляд в сторону большого подоконника с панорамой на весенний сад — снова шёл дождь. Небо затянуто. С каждым днём всё холоднее, как никак. 

Суге стало скучно слушать поучения одному, поэтому он решил развлечься, задевая ногу Дайчи под столом, хитро улыбаясь и делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Вызов принят, улыбается в ответ Савамура и пихает кроссовком в ответ. Эдакая бойня под столом венчается тем, что оба просто смотрят под стол, хихикая и наступая на чистые носики кед. Адзумане наконец замолкает, раздражённо смотря на Сугу, который, прикусывая губу и держась рукам за край стола, пытается отомстить за кинутые ранее высказывания Дайчи. Через несколько секунд в игру вступает весь стол и раздаётся гул из смеха и недовольных высказываний, раздающийся с их стороны.

После обеда все разбежались по кабинетам и досиживали оставшиеся уроки. Сугавара успел кинуть Ойкаве сообщение, чтобы тот приходил к двенадцати завтра и захватил с собой учебник и тетрадь с решёнными задачами.

Придя домой после вечерней тренировки Суга просмотрел тему, которую собрался завтра пояснять Ойкаве. Усталость чувствовалась по всему телу. Логарифмы и уравнения с двумя неизвестными. Сложная тема, подумал Коуши, нависая над учебником и почёсывая влажные от дождя волосы. К концу учебного дня погода была всё такой же ужасной. И из-за того, что Суга утром не закрыл окно, весь его подоконник и край кровати были полностью залиты. Но прежде чем разбираться с наволочкой и протиранием подоконника,он как раз решил глянуть задания для Ойкавы на завтра. Тот действительно хорошо слушал, когда Сугавара ему всё объяснял, если только не отвлекался. Радовало то, что Суга не просто открывает рот, кидая слова в пустоту, под названием Ойкава Тоору. И если верить словам Тоору, то оценки его стали лучше. Надо будет как-нибудь написать Ивайзуми-сану и спросить действительно ли это так, подумал Коуши, перелистывая страницу и откусывая кусочек от его любимой булочке, купленной по пути домой. Скоро это вообще превратится в привычку — есть сухомятку, не доходя до квартиры. Ненароком вспомнился вчерашний день и Суга пропустил лёгкую улыбку, продолжая жевать. 

— Так всё, надо убраться! — решает тот, оставляя книжку на столе и укладывая последней кусочек никумана себе в рот. 

После уборки он весь оставшийся вечер просто отдыхает, просматривая какие-то бессмысленные и глупые шоу по телевизору, при этом успевая заглядывать в учебник по алгебре и делать какие-то пометки карандашом. Перед сном он пьёт таблетки от простуды для профилактики и от оставшегося кашля, укладываясь себе спать. Слава Богу, никакие Ойкавы Тоору ему сегодня не звонили, поэтому тот вырубился прямо напротив включённого телевизора.

***

На следующий день он на собственное удивление, проснулся достаточно рано. Ну и к лучшему, думает тот, успеет сделать какие-то уроки на понедельник или отдохнёт перед приходом друга. Сугавара заправил кровать, полил цветы, приготовил завтрак, покидал мяч, лёжа на кровати. На уроки времени не хватило, потому что в двери уже нетерпеливо звонили, и Суга, крича что-то вроде «уже иду», выходил из спальни, лениво потягиваясь и убирая только что открытый учебник по английскому языку. До намеченного времени оставалось около часа, но кое-кому уже невтерпёж. Как и ожидалось, за дверью был Ойкава. Прилизанный, приятно-пахнущий, но в повседневных вещах. Наконец одумался одеться по погоде, радуется про себя Суга, улыбаясь и приглашая гостя внутрь. На Ойкаве красная толстовка с капюшоном, чёрные джинсы и мокрые от луж на улице кроссовки. Сам Коуши в домашней серой кофте, которая больше его размера на два, и в просторных штанах.

У Ойкавы были другие планы на сегодня. Он тихо хихикнул, заходя в комнату своего репетитора и занося полупустой рюкзак. Осмотрев очередной раз знакомую обстановку, он сел на приготовленный заранее стул и направил свои хитрые глазёнки на Коуши, привлекая его внимание. Суга снова рылся в полках, потому что тетрадь, в которой они писали закончилась. Ему пришлось взять стул, подвинуть Ойкаву, залезть на этот стул и начать рыскать в полке. Чтобы заглушить неловкую паузу и шорох перебираемых учебников он спросил:

— Как дела? 

Ответа не последовало, поэтому Суга удивлённо повернулся в сторону гостя и наткнулся на этот его взгляд и отливающие золотом глаза. Подозрительно тихий сегодня. Он простоял так пару секунд, изучая ситуацию. Непонятный и пугающий взгляд ставит в ступор Сугавару, этим пользуется Ойкава.

— Суга-чан, я прошёл все темы, по которым мы будем писать тест дома сам. Осталась только одна. — он проговорил это, сжимая руки на рюкзаке и упираясь подбородком в тканевую ручку сумки, как налажавший ученик перед директором. Коуши довольно улыбнулся и комната начала заполняться этой теплотой, изгоняя всё напряжение и неловкость. Как учитель, ему стало очень приятно, но и странно. Зачем он тогда пришёл? Суга пока отказался от ответа или какой-то другой реакции, кроме одобрительной улыбки и снова залез в полку. Ойкава тихо, но с облегчением выдохнул, немного обиженно хмурясь. Нетерпеливость всё заполняла его изнутри. Ему нужна реакция. Он хочет посмотреть, что скажет Суга-чан.

— Хорошо, ты безусловно молодец. Значит, посмотрим только последнюю тему, и ты напишешь мне пробный тест. — Коуши улыбнулся, жмурясь и слезая со стула, а когда открыл глаза его ждал полный благодарности и счастья Ойкава, смотрящий прямо на него. Как-то неловко даже, ведь это его, Ойкавы, заслуга, думает про себя Суга, садясь рядом и укладывая давний сборник тестов со времён средней школы вместо тетрадки. 

— Суга-чан, а может не будем писать тест. — Ойкава положил на пол рюкзак, обхватывая колено рукой и вжимаясь в него подбородком. — До него всё равно ещё три дня, мы успеем всё подучить. — он выглядел до безумия жалко, но глаза хитро поблёскивали. Суга умеет читать людей, как открытые книги, и Ойкава не исключение. Коуши улыбался, но в это время сканировал все его мысли на данный момент. Получив то, что ему нужно, он усмехнулся, отворачиваясь и начиная объяснять тему, которую Ойкава не изучил самостоятельно.

Тоору, как и ожидалось, летает в облаках весь час, пока Суга пытается объяснить то, что он уже должен знать. Но после тридцатой попытки сдаётся, раздражённо выдыхая и откидываясь на спинку стула так резко, что тот аж заскрипел. Терпение не железное, как никак, и пытаться что-то дать тому, кто смотрит в пустоту перед собой или в тебя— абсолютно бессмысленно. Скрывать своё раздражение даже не хочется. Пусть знает, как доводить своего учителя. Он продолжает хмуро смотреть на Ойкаву перед собой, нервно стуча пальцами по столу. 

— Если ты не напишешь будущий школьный экзамен, как минимум на десять баллов больше, то я больше не буду с тобой заниматься. — серьёзно сообщает Суга, продолжая злиться и смотреть на зашевелившегося Ойкаву перед собой. Того как водой окатило. Он вытянулся, виновато складывая губы в трубочку и опуская руку, на которую облокотил голову, и стал в упор смотреть на Сугу. К слову про открытую книгу. Коуши знал чем брать, и это сработало безотказно. Он мысленно усмехнулся и смягчился в лице. Ойкава таки готов продолжить. — Ладно, всё. Ещё один номер и закругляемся. — Суга не выдержал и тихо засмеялся в кулак, пододвигаясь ближе к столу. Лицо Ойкавы просияло так, что даже волосы подпрыгнули, когда тот наклонился, укладываясь на стол и заглядывая Сугаваре в глаза.

— А потом мы пойдём гулять?! — не то вопрос, не то восклицание прозвучало от него. Чёрт, Суга совсем забыл про то, что согласился пойти с ним гулять, поэтому смотрел очень удивлённо и широко раскрыв глаза. Тоору продолжал смотреть на него снизу вверх, пока Коуши не подорвался с места.

— Да, конечно! Только сперва закончи это упражнение. Я вернусь и проверю. — кинул быстро тот, хватая первую попавшуюся под руки одежду и выбегая из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью. Чёрт, правда забыл, пропускает он про себя, пока заходит в туалет. Раздеваться в комнате, где занимается ученик не этично со стороны учителя. Да и не так они хорошо знакомы.

Ойкава зажмурился, когда дверь громко хлопнула. Развернувшись он улыбнулся такой глупой выходке Суги. Во-первых, зачем так спешить, а во-вторых, чего он там не видел. От последней мысли Ойкава даже усмехнулся, начиная подставлять пропущенные числа в пробелы. Достаточно легко, но тут надо быть внимательным и подумать какую из нескольких формул подставить. Вообще, Ойкава делает это наугад, потому что искать какие-то слишком замаскированные подсказки в иксах и числах ему не очень хочется. 

Решив все примеры из номера, он откидывается на спинку менее удобного стула чем сугин, потому что тот принёс его с кухни, и довольно потягивается, хрустя всеми своими костями. В этот момент возникает Сугавара в тонкой бежевой кофточке и всё тех же домашних штанах. Видимо, схватил не то.

— Там сильно холодно? — спрашивает он, прикусывая губу и слегка щурясь, когда всё ещё стоит в дверях, держась за металлическую ручку. Ойкава обходит его оценивающим взглядом.

— Ну если пойдёшь прямо так, то снова заболеешь и не поиграешь со мной сегодня. — уверенно констатирует тот, останавливаясь на растерянном лице Суги. Он проходит в комнату, разворачиваясь спиной к Ойкаве и роясь теперь в шкафу. Почему, всегда, когда я прихожу к тебе домой, ты либо утыкаешься в учебник, либо где-то беспрерывно роешься, возмущается про себя Тоору, закусывая щёку изнутри и несводя глаз с Сугавары. Он даже ничего не ответил на то, что ему сказали про игру. Наверное, пропустил мимо ушей, услышав только, то, что сдохнет от холода в такой одежде. Коуши и не собирался идти так. Просто ему нужно было уточнение от человека, который ни свет ни заря припёрся к нему домой с другого конца префектуры. Подыскав нужную одежду он оборачивается и сталкивается с задумчивым взглядом Ойкавы.

— Ты опять хочешь поиграть? В этот раз я не найду тебе ключи. — заявляет он, всё ещё стоя со стопкой в руках.

— Суга-чан, я не собирался вести тебя в ваш тухленький гараж, — он довольно улыбается, приподнимая голову, и слышит цоконье со стороны Коуши. — Мы пойдём в другое место, но сперва ещё кое-где побродим, ладно? — он встаёт, задвигая стул. Суга согласно кивает, собираясь выходить из комнаты с вещами, но его ловит за запястье Ойкава, довольно лыбясь.

— Переоденься спокойно, а то окажется, что ты мамино платье прихватил. Что тоже мне покажешься? — он отпускает его выходя из комнаты и слушая, как тот тихо злится. Эти вот его шутки так раздражают, но без них Ойкава не Ойкава. Суга закрывает дверь, бросая стопку одежды на кровать. На его лице уже красуется улыбка. Значит играть будут, начинает свои размышления тот. Лишняя тренировка никогда не будет безрезультатной, тем более с лучшим связующим префектуры. Интересно, куда они пойдут? И куда они должны заглянуть? Он стягивает штаны, надевая чёрные трико с белыми полосками по бокам. Повторять прошлый опыт с неудобной рубашкой, но отличной игрой впятером Суга не хочет, поэтому под низ чёрного худи натягивает термобельё. Спасибо, что хотя бы предупредил. Он выходит из комнаты, прихватывая рюкзак на всякий случай. Ойкава сидит на кухне, снова заглядывая в приоткрытое окно. Там достаточно хмуро, но дождя не предвидится. Такая погода должна сыграть на руку самому Тоору. Не звать же гулять в моросящий дождь, учитывая то, что оба сильно мёрзнут.

Картина красивая, кстати. Ойкава, повёрнутый спиной, видимо, ещё и с задумчивым взглядом, свет, падающий из окна и слабо озаряющий кухню. Если посмотреть с другой стороны Коуши тоже, наверное, вписывается. Он ловит себя на мысли, что такое уже было, и что стоит тут несколько минут.

— Пошли? — тихо проговаривает Суга хрипловатым от молчания голосом, очередной раз вытягивая Ойкаву не из самых лучших мыслей. Он заметил это по грустной улыбке и переполненными чем-то плохим глазам, опущенным в пол, когда тот обернулся. Сугавара нашёл ещё один вопрос в свой список «Что говорить, когда наступает неловкая пауза», а сейчас он проглотит глупый вопрос о самочувствии, потому что ответ он и так уже знает. И он неутешителен. 

Тоору кивает, проходя возле Суги и начиная одеваться. Мысли всё никак его не оставят. Почему они приходят у Сугавары дома, думает он, надевая куртку и застёгиваясь до конца. Может, потому что Суга чувствует что-то подобное или его тоже посещают эти мысли? Или,потом что Кагеяма тоже испортил ему жизнь. Ну, этого Ойкава не знает. Не уверен точно, но так хочется верить, что их с Коуши что-то связывает кроме волейбола. Просто в данный момент хочется в это верить.

Они выходят из дома так и ничего не сказав, а когда достигают дверей лифта Ойкава возвращает свою сущность на место. Сугавара так и не вспомнил про то,что задания остались непроверенными.

— Суга-чан, не хочешь по парку пройтись? — необычно мягко, но всё ещё тянуче спрашивает Ойкава, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале, пока Коуши пытается завязать шарф уже в тысячный раз так, чтобы он не попадал ему в рот. Тоору отвлекается от своего прекрасного отражения и замечает эти бессмысленные и довольно жалкие попытки сделать всё как надо. — Давай, я помогу. — он сокращает расстояние и немного недовольно смотрит на шарф, будто это он виноват в том, что на его вопрос так и не дали ответа. Суга молча убирает руки, наблюдая за тем, как быстро Ойкаве удаётся уложить тонкий чёрный шарф и аккуратно заправить его в воротник. 

— Спасибо. — тихо выдаёт Коуши, когда чужие руки покидают его шею и шарф. — Да, я не против. — более уверенно говорит Сугавара, выходя из лифта и улыбаясь вслед Ойкаве, который тоже сейчас ухмыляется, радуясь полученному ответу. Хотя, вряд ли бы тот отказался.

На этот раз разговор не шёл с самого начала. Если раньше им удавалось перекинуться парочкой слов о волейболе и предстоящих экзаменах, то сейчас в голове Суги было совсем пусто. Даже вопросы, которые он припас для таких моментов куда-то испарились, — стёрлись из списка. А может говорить совсем и не нужно. Вокруг так тихо, выходные в конце концов. Люди разъехались или просто греются дома. Суга не спрашивал Ойкаву в какой парк они пойдут, и что будут там делать. Уточек кормить? Да нет, там нет озера, и утки попрятались из-за холода. Нет, всё-таки надо что-то сказать, решается Суга. Решился, но пока не придумал, что бы такого сказать. Он бросил на друга взгляд. Тот смотрел в противоположную сторону, убрав руки в карманы чёрно-голубой куртки, и, видимо, рассматривал рекламные вывески с продуктами.

— Ты голодный? — не обдумывая, ляпает Суга. Осознав, что ляпнул не то, он начинает объяснятся. — Просто ты смотришь на рекламу с едой, вот я и подумал...

Ойкава обернулся в сторону Коуши, осматривая его смущённое и розовое от холода лицо. Он не завтракал, и кушать действительно хочется. Но это может подождать.

— Суга-чан, как тебя такого маленького в связующие взяли? — он вытаскивает ближнюю до Сугавары руку и кладёт на светло-серую макушку, а сам довольно улыбается. Сугу явно это не устраивает, и он скидывает его руку, сводя брови и кренясь от него подальше. — Ты, что обиделся? — продолжает ворковать Ойкава, наклоняясь в его сторону. Нет, он не обиделся, просто нужно было придумать подходящий ответ.

— Ты видел связующего Некомы? — Суга поворачивается в его сторону с каким-то надменным и уверенным взглядом. Он знал ответ на вопрос, но нужно же было как-то отыграться. — А я видел. Его рост составляет сто шестьдесят девять сантиметров, и знаешь, он играет лучше, чем я или ты. — он закончил, продолжая щуриться, сдвигая брови к центру и дуть губы. Ойкава, в свою очередь, остановился, чтобы осмыслить вылитую на него информацию. 

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, что он играет лучше чем я. Только ты играл с ним. — он оставался на том же месте, пока Суга смотрел на него, пройдя немного вперёд. Его лицо стало серьёзнее, он поджал губы, задумываясь правда ли этот связующий лучше него. Почему все их разговоры сводятся к обсуждению волейбола?

— Не обязательно играть, чтобы понять кто лучше. Если учитывать твою и его тактики, то можно сделать окончательный вывод. У него это на автомате, он не думает и не строит заранее схемы, понимаешь? — Суга готов был ещё несколько часов стоять и разглагольствовать о тактиках, просчётах и тому подобное, но его прервали.

— А что насчёт тебя. — коротко кинул Ойкава, одаривая Коуши более спокойным и привычным взглядом. — Что насчёт тебя, как связующего? Ты говоришь только про других. 

Может, Тоору и не хотел сейчас обижать Сугу или задевать какие-то там чувства, но он это сделал. И ему всё равно. На данный момент точно. Через какое-то время он пожалеет.

Коуши растерянно опускает голову. Психовать сейчас так не хочется, тем более перед ним. _Быть запасным_ , мелькает перед закрытыми глазами белым по чёрному. Со стороны и не поймёшь, что он сейчас еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать кричать или что-то в этом роде. Нет, он не истеричка. Просто в последнее время это всплывает слишком часто, и эта тема начинает его откровенно бесить. За упавшей чёлкой не видно сильно зажмуренных глаз, а за шарфом сильно закусанных губ, сжатых в трубочку. 

— Эй, ты чего? — рука Ойкавы приземляется ему на плечо, и Суга вздрагивает от неожиданности, поднимая голову. В глазах Ойкавы виднеется малейшее беспокойство, но виднеется. Коуши улыбается, зачёсывая выбившиеся пряди за ухо и убирая чужую руку.

— Да, просто погрустить вдруг захотелось. — он продолжает немного грустно улыбаться, отводя взгляд и разворачиваясь в сторону, куда оба шли. Ойкава остаётся на месте несколько секунд, после чего следует за другом, горя желанием спросить о чём он таком думает, но его обрезают одной фразой. — Забей, ты всё равно не поймёшь.

— Я? Не пойму? А ну рассказывай, Суга-чан, что ты там скрываешь! — глаза Ойкавы вспыхнули заинтересованностью и злостью от того, что он чего-то не знает. Не знает того, что знает Коуши. Ему срочно нужно узнать и тот начинает обходить Сугу со всех сторон, спрашивая снова и снова, пока тот не засмеялся, отгоняя всю печальную реальность в сторону.

— Там ничего интересного. Тебе даже не понравится. — интригует и смеётся Коуши, но знает, что это — правда. А Ойкава никак не отстаёт, всё виляя своим хвостом и любопытным носом прямо перед Сугой, пока не ударяется об уличный фонарь. Небольно, но в этом мало чего приятного. Он тихо прошипел, потирая бок и локоть. — Всё нормально? — еле сдерживая смех, интересуется Коуши, но в глазах уже появляются смешинки. А когда он замечает то, как злится Ойкава, то не сдерживается и заливается, наклоняясь и хватаясь за живот.

— Смеёшься, как девчонка, — фыркает Тоору, одаривая злым взглядом хохочущего друга и разворачивается, проходя мимо глупого столба и мысленно прожигая в нём дырку. — Пошли. — немного раздражённо зовёт тот, оборачиваясь на уже успокоившегося Сугу. Ну хоть настроение поднял, мысленно радуется Ойкава.

— И как ты постоянно умудряешься влезать в подобные ситуации. — всё ещё улыбаясь, интересуется Суга, смотря на лицо, скрытое в широком воротнике куртки. Ойкава продолжает хмуриться, переводя свой взгляд со столба на Коуши. Так и не добился своего ответа. Ну и ладно, обязательно спросит чуть позже. Кстати, они не завернули на нужном им переулке, поэтому сейчас зашли в какой-то тупик с жилыми домами в частном районе. Тоору растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь глазами найти название улицы или какой-то ещё ориентир, но всё четно. Вокруг только огромные в высоту и ширину заборы, лающие собаки и Суга рядом с ними. Он, вскидывая бровь, презрительно смотрит на Ойкаву, пытаясь понять, когда всё пошло не так. Потерялись, значит, думает Суга, отводя взгляд и проходя в сторону, куда они ещё не ходили. Как назло, дорогу по которой ребята пришли в этот лабиринт с заборами и дорогими домами, ребята тоже потеряли. Заходя за очередной дом, и перегибая длинный квартал, они наконец наткнулись на какого-то человека, поливающего сад. Отличная возможность выбраться отсюда и не быть съеденными собаками, ухмыляется Суга, прикусывая сильно потрескавшуюся губу. Он повернулся к Ойкаве, который плёлся где-то сзади, и помахал рукой, чтобы тот быстрее шевелился. Ойкава только устало выдохнул, закатывая глаза и цокая, но поплёлся за убегающим вперёд Сугой, который как раз уже спросил необходимую ему информацию, и поклонившись, заулыбался, подбегая к другу.

— Нам туда. — Коуши пальцем указал в сторону, где не было ни заборов, ни собак, только прямая дорога рядом с шоссе и парочкой магазинов по бокам. — Четыре километра по прямой, а потом на автобусе до главной улицы. — всё ещё улыбаясь, но внутренне умерев, заявляет Суга. Сбоку слышится усталый стон и голова Ойкавы укладывается на плечо. Коуши продолжает стоять с поднятой рукой, но чуть позже опускает её, обдумывая что-то в голове, пока Тоору греет щёки и нос о тёплый шарф, который даже не развязался ни разу. Додумав, Суга выдал, — Или мы можем пойти по более короткому пути. —Ойкава заинтересованно поднял голову, случайно выбивая серые прядки из-за уха и смотря в упор на друга сбоку. В нескольких сантиметров от его лица. 

— У тебя такие ресницы светлые. — подмечает он, щурясь и поднимая палец, чтобы указать на столь очевидную вещь, но быстро переключается на кое-что другое. — Суга, у тебя кровь на подбородке. — тот самый указательный палец теперь тычет на нижнюю часть лица. Коуши вскинулся, разворачиваясь лицом к Ойкаве, но отходя на несколько шагов.

— Где? — спрашивает тот, пытаясь вслепую нащупать место откуда идёт кровь. Он смотрит на почему-то сонного Ойкаву, который снова подходит, наклоняясь и заглядывая куда-то далеко за пределы напуганных неожиданностью глаз. 

— Ты свои бедные губы до того закусал, что они блин тебя отблагодарили ручьём крови изо-всех всех щелей. — недовольно подмечает Ойкава, переключаясь на губы, которые даже сейчас слегка закушены. Просто привычка, думает Суга, улыбаясь и заставляя кровь течь ещё обильнее. Но губы действительно в плохом состоянии: потрескавшиеся, сухие, бледные, да ещё и кровоточат с разных точек — так, что кровь оказалась аж на бледном подбородке. Как можно было это не почувствовать, пропускает про себя Ойкава, продолжая, нагнувшись, смотреть на губы.

Суга отодвигается, немного смущаясь из-за того, что не уследил и выглядит, наверное, глупо. Он снимает рюкзак с плеча и начинает искать в рюкзаке упаковку с бумажными полотенцами. Нельзя долго задерживаться, а то так и стемнеет. 

— Ты даже сейчас продолжаешь это делать. — продолжает Ойкава, стоя в сторонке со скрещенными руками и нахмуренными бровями. Его явно не устраивал такой расклад. 

— Я не виноват, просто привычка, когда я нервничаю! — немного повышая голос, протестует Суга, вытирая уже слегка запёкшуюся кровь, и смотря в экран телефона. Ойкава усмехается, разворачиваясь и перенося вес на другую ногу. Надо же было припереться в такую-то дыру. Хотя, дырой это очень сложно назвать. Скорее скважиной по добычи нефти. Или карьера по добыче золота или бриллиантов. Ойкава более чем уверен, что здесь нет пометок улиц только потому, что здесь все свои и всё знают. А странников по их типу, видимо, здесь не бывает. Зачем тогда эти заборы и собаки, думает Ойкава. Чтобы не обокрали, но разве есть кому?

— Пойдём, нам ещё долго топать. — довольно сообщает Сугавара, кидая окровавленную салфетку в элитную белую мусорку и облизывает губы. Это его последнее движение всё-таки выбесило Ойкаву. Он подходит вплотную к нему, хватая за поджатые плечи и серьёзно, но при этом усмехаясь, говорит, заглядывая глубоко в глаза или за их пределы.

— Ты почему себя так не любишь, Суга-чан! Прекрати так делать, это меня раздражает. — Ойкава легонечко трясёт его за плечи, смотря сверху вниз и наблюдая то, как Суга прячет улыбку за шарфом, но по щурившимся глазам это было очень легко понять. Тоору цокает, отпуская его, и идёт в сторону... погодите-ка, куда он пошёл. Ойкава разворачивается обратно и видит уже полностью собранного друга, который идёт правее, чем туда, куда хотел направится он сам. Тоору, фыркает, прячась в воротнике и идёт за Сугой, вскоре нагоняя его и держась рядом. — В следующий раз я подарю тебе гигиеничку. — заявляет тот, косясь на Сугу.

— В ней нет необходимости. — коротко возражает Коуши, прячась в шарфе. Ойкава усмехается, решаясь, что точно это сделает.

По дороге они успели обсудить темы кроме экзаменов и волейбола, хотя обычно этим всё начиналось и заканчивалось. Суга сказал, что в начале ноября у них тренировочный лагерь в Токио, а Ойкава сказал, что они с кем-то играют на днях, и что его колено по-немногу восстанавливается. Их окружала всё таже элита, которая к концу очередного переулка начала потихоньку исчезать, и стали появляться магазинчики, забегаловки с едой. Оба были очень голодными, потому что провели в этих лабиринтах около двух с половиной часов, а сейчас как раз время ужина. Погулять по парку им уже не удастся, ну хотя бы поедят. Ойкава останавливается у какой-то раменной с яркой вывеской и автоматически тормозит Сугу за рукав чёрно-оранжевой куртки. Коуши оборачивается и видит, как тот смотрит на вывеску и облизывается. Суга подходит ближе, читая название. Они молча соглашаются и заходят внутрь. 

Здесь намного теплее, чем на улице и атмосфера другая за счёт красно-жёлтого освещения от ламп. Уютно, пропускает в голове Суга, подходя к кассе, и только сейчас замечая, что Ойкава продолжает держать его за рукав. Он усмехается, отпуская его руку и подходя сбоку, чтобы выбрать себе еду. А Ойкава так заинтересовался едой, что даже не заметил этого жеста. Он долго не церемонился и выбрал рандомный рамен и колу. Суга тоже особо не привередливый, и увидев любимый острый тофу, радостно заказал его, разматывая шарф, потому что становилось неимоверно жарко. Ещё и ноги так болят после этих прогулок по лабиринтам. 

Получив свои заказы они устроились в дальнем углу, повешав крутки на спинки стульев и усадившись друг напротив друга. Кушать хотелось больше, чем говорить, но из вежливости Суга на улыбке выговорил «Приятного аппетита» перед тем как положить в рот кусочек острого тофу с рисом. Ойкава довольно улыбнулся, жмурясь и поглощая свою лапшу. Чтобы покончить с едой им потребовалась всего десять минут, но уходить так не хотелось, потому что в такой приятной обстановке оба совсем размякли и сейчас проверяли, что кто пишет в групповом чате. Ничего нового, воскресная тренировка завтра в восемь утра, и потом ещё в понедельник вечером. У Ойкавы другое расписание, но суть в том, что тренировки никто не отменял. Оба утомлённо выдохнули и Ойкава разлёгся на уже прибранном столе, вытягивая руки вперёд и случайно задевая локти Суги. Тоору улыбнулся, наклоняя голову набок и обхватывая рукава Сугавары, пока тот удивлённо смотрит, приподнимая бровь. 

— Тебе совсем заняться нечем, я смотрю. — констатирует он, но не убирает руки, когда ладони Ойкавы лёким движением обхватывают тонкие запястье. Он делает резкое движение, и теперь Суга лежит на столе, чуть ли не долбанувшись подбородком о стол, а Ойкава смотрит на него сверху вниз с презрительной усмешкой. Коуши цокает, пытаясь выбраться, но Ойкава так и не отпускает, после чего наклоняется и говорит.

— Согласись поиграть со мной, тогда отпущу. — он ставит условие, сильнее сжимая запястья и продолжая лыбится, пока Суга не тянет его обратно в лежачее положение, но он останавливается на полпути перед тем, чтобы лицом встретиться со столом. 

— А если не соглашусь, так и останешься здесь? — парирует Суга, тоже ухмыляясь и находясь в таком же положении некоторое время, пока Ойкава не тянет его вверх за собой. Теперь их руки наверху, а сами стоят над столом и злобно осматривают друг друга, пытаясь сжечь. Между их лицами около сорока сантиметров, но ярый огонь виден и с такого расстояния. Это скорее борьба за то, кто кого обыграет морально.

— Оставлю тебя с собой, Суга-чан. — опять эта интонация, которая вызывает волну мурашек по коже. Если бы не ярлык, который повесили на Сугу, то он бы давал Ойкаве по лицу каждый раз, когда слышал это извращённое сокращение фамилии из уст этого человека. Ладно, думает про себя Коуши. В этот раз сдамся. Он расслабляет руки, поднимая только ладони в знак проигрыша, но его глаза так горят энтузиазмом и какими-то замыслами что-нибудь вставить напоследок. — Бедному Ойкава-сану ведь не с кем поиграть. — он делает паузу и Ойкава отпускает его руки. Суга начинает потирать красные и немного болючие запястья, довольно дружелюбно скаля зубы. — Поэтому он прибегает к запасному связующему Карасуно, чтобы тот уделил ему немного время. — его срывает на смех и он тянется за своей курткой, наблюдая за злющим лицом Ойкавы. Надо же в нём разыграть немного огня перед игрой..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня в начале просто для атмосферы) блин, а вообще мне начинает казаться, что они только и делают, что кушают и улыбаются, простите если это так.  
> https://vk.com/fisherokii напоминаю, что я художник)


	4. Конец прогулки

Ойкава отдал свою часть денег за обед другу, чтобы тот пошёл к кассе и оплатил их ужин. Он презрительно смотрел за отдаляющимся человеком со светло-серыми волосами в чёрно-оранжевой куртке. 

_«Бедному Ойкава-сану ведь не с кем поиграть. Поэтому он прибегает к запасному связующему Карасуно, чтобы тот уделил ему немного времени...»_

Тоору стал передразнивать эту фразу, сказанную Сугой пару минут назад. Не так он прост, злобно усмехнулся про себя Ойкава, рассматривая улыбающегося кассирше Сугавару. За прозрачными глазами — лежит глубокое прошлое, за искренней улыбкой прячется мёртвое болото, за светлыми волосами — кроется поле одиночества. Не только Суге удаётся читать людей по одному внешнему виду и поступкам. И эти мыли никак не дают Ойкаве спокойствия. Просто интересно открыть его, почитать, а когда надоест — выбросить, наверное? Мимолётное желание и заинтересованность, которое продлится максимум пару недель, думал про себя Тоору, всё ещё вспоминая чужие слова.

На самом деле оба понимали, что Ойкаве, однозначно, есть с кем погулять. Но понимал и хотел поглумиться над ним только Суга. К слову, он уже возвращался к слегка хмурому и уставшему, как и сам Коуши, другу, показывая чек и протягивая кулачок со сдачей. Он ждал, когда Ойкава протянет руку, чтобы забрать или глянет на чек, но когда Суга поднял голову, убирая телефон, то наткнулся на необычайно злые и задумчивые глаза перед собой, которые направлялись куда-то далеко, пытаясь просверлить или морально раздавить впереди стоящего. От такой неожиданности Суга нервно взглотнул, пытаясь что-то спросить, но Ойкава уже направлялся в сторону выхода, оставляя Сугу наедине со сдачей и чеком в руке.

Когда Тоору настиг дверей и оказался на улице, выдыхая горячий пар изо рта и вздрагивая от резкой смены температур, за ним хвостиком выбежал Суга, пытаясь встать перед ним и выглядеть достаточно серьёзно. Но получилось как-то комично, подумал про себя Ойкава, проще разглядывая стоящего перед собой: светлые брови, сведённые к переносице, изумрудно-карие глаза, на радужке которых отливала и отсвечивала красная вывеска, от чего те казались алыми, дрожащие то ли от неуверенности, то ли от чего-то ещё губы и маленькая родинка возле левого глаза. Смешно. Ойкава не заметил, как случайно ухмыльнулся, а Сугавара уже несколько секунд размахивал перед ним руками и прыгал.

— Эй, Земля вызывает Ойкава-сана! Ты здесь вообще? — единственное, что услышал он от Суги из всех тех слов, что тот там наговорил ранее, когда Ойкава мысленно глумился над ним. Заметив то, что на него обратили внимание, Сугавара перестал прыгать, размахивая ладонями и встал, отводя взгляд. — Я тебя обидел? — виновато и очень тихо добавил он, глазами пробегая по улице и людям сбоку. Ойкава удивился и снова стал напряжённым, но через несколько секунд тихо прыснул, прикрывая ладонью улыбающийся рот. Коуши снова нахмурился, возвращая свой взгляд на друга. Он тоже обдумывал свои слова. Ойкава, ведь правда, постоянно либо с Ивайзуми, либо сам по себе. Что-то подсказывало, что ему не очень нравится гулять с другими его сокомандниками. Мало ли, задел за живое или что-то в этом роде. Но мысли Ойкавы были не об этом вовсе.

— Конечно нет, мне всё равно, Суга-чан! — сквозь смех выговорил он высоким голосом, продолжая смеяться, укладывая руку ему на плечо. Сугавара устало выдохнул и скинул руку, оборачиваясь по сторонам, как ни в чём не бывало. Его тревога устранена теперь можно искать новую. 

— У тебя, кстати, губы красные. — успокоившись, сообщает Ойкава, уставившись на только что повернувшегося Коуши, и слегка щурится, пытаясь всмотреться в чужое лицо, потому что освещение от магазина сбоку оставляет желать лучшего. Суга обеспокоенно сжал губы в трубочку, но через несколько секунд улыбнулся, из-за чего некоторые ранки пооткрывались. Но из-за действительно яркого, от ранее употреблённого острого тофу, оттенка губ это было практически незаметно. Ещё и перец сильно жёг, но и не давал крови выступать наружу. А может это из-за холода.

— Ойкава-сан, ты уделяешь слишком много внимания моим губам. Тебе не кажется? — Суга деловито наклонил голову в бок, заглядывая в глаза напротив. Тоору только фыркнул, разворачиваясь.

— Пойдём, а то слишком темно и холодно будет. — сообщает Ойкава, проходя вперёд и пытаясь сориентироваться куда им идти. Суга спокойно пошёл за ним, облизывая губы. Коуши почувствовал, как губы начинают сильнее зудеть и щипать, от чего желание не переставая их облизывать возникает всё чаще и чаще. Ладно, надо просто не обращать внимание, придёт домой намажет чем-нибудь, выдыхает тот, бросая быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву. Он явно очень заинтригован или просто хочет убить Сугу за всё хорошее. 

Они идут около десяти минут и оба немного замёрзли, хотя двигаются достаточно быстро. Ойкава быстро понял куда идти, потому что им всё-таки удалось выйти на главную улицу в Мияги, если можно так сказать. На ручных часах ровно семь вечера, а корт закрывается в десять. Значит времени достаточно, осмысливает про себя Тоору, когда они приближаются к месту, куда он ведёт Сугу. Через несколько минут они доходят до тихого дворика, обставленного невысокими домами. Перед ними небольшой уличный корт с волейбольной сеткой. Аккуратный, чистый, а главное ни души, подмечает Суга, предвкушая предстоящую игру. Сбоку по площадке, конечно, есть небольшие лужи от вчерашнего дождя, но середина корта вполне себе сухая. Вряд ли упадут и разобьют себе что-нибудь. Возле входа ещё есть небольшой ящик, где хранятся мячи. Не только волейбольные, но и баскетбольные и футбольные, потому что на этой же площадке есть маленькие ворота и два кольца. Вокруг тусклые домики, высотой максимум семь этажей, как посчитал Сугавара. Сама площадка освещена несколькими фонарями, и ничего, что уже поздно и темно. Всё равно завтра кроме тренировки никуда не надо.

— Я здесь живу через несколько домов. Мы с здесь с Ива-чаном с детства играем. Правда, ремонт этой площадке уже делали несколько раз. — сообщает Ойкава, открывая металлическую дверь и пропуская Коуши вперёд. Он улыбается в ответ, проходя и ставя на маленькую скамейку рюкзак. Всего две небольшие лавочки, видимо, для зрителей или запасных.

— А сколько вы с Ивайзуми-саном знакомы? — начинает Суга, расстёгивая куртку, и аккуратно складывая её рядом с сумкой. Этот вопрос часто крутился на языке, но выкинуть его получилось только сейчас. Ойкава подходит к ящику и достаёт оттуда волейбольные мячи, пытаясь найти более-менее подходящий под их стандартный. Найдя подходящий вариант, он возвращается к лавочке, на которой сидит Коуши, высоко задрав голову, и всё ещё ждёт ответа на поставленный ранее вопрос.

— Я знаю его всю свою сознательную жизнь. — он говорит это очень мягко и искренне улыбается, наблюдая за удивлёнными глазами друга снизу. Такую интонацию, кажется, он ещё не слышал. Так необычно, что даже мурашки по коже пробегают. Суга одёргивает рукава, вздрагивая от холода, но тепло улыбается. — Если бы не Ива-чан, — он задумался, отводя взгляд и начиная крутить мяч на указательном пальце. — Не знаю, что-нибудь бы было не так. — усмехается тот, мимолётно взъерошивая серебристые волосы перед собой одной рукой и уходя ближе к сетке, при этом продолжая вращать мяч другой рукой. Суга тихо возмущается, заправляя выбившиеся прядки за ухо и слыша отсюда, как злорадно усмехаются в нескольких метрах отсюда. Он встаёт, немного разминаясь, и собирается занимать своё место с другой стороны сетки, как в него прилетает чёрно-бирюзовая куртка с надписью на рукаве «Aoba Johsai». 

— Эй, я тебе не мама одежду твою собирать! — возмущается Коуши, хмурясь и кидая куртку обратно, откуда она прилетела. А её хозяин всё также мягко, как когда он говорил про их дружбу с Ивайзуми, смотрит на Сугавару, а потом на свою куртку, не задумываясь и бросая вещь обратно. Ещё не вылетел от воспоминаний с Хаджиме. Волейбол, только по перекидыванию куртки лучшего связующего префектуры во дворе его друга. Оба стоят на расстоянии двух метров. Класс, злится Суга, продолжая возвращать вещь, кидая ещё сильнее, чем в прошлые разы. 

— Очень даже мамочка, — передразнивает Ойкава, презрительно ухмыляясь и незаинтересованно бросая вещь обратно. — «Мамочка Карасуно», мамуля, мама, да? — парирует он, усмехаясь и смотря на краснеющего от злости Сугу. Как же раздражает. И в этот раз, когда Ойкава снова швыряет собственную куртку, она приземляется на землю и Коуши приподнимает ногу, грозя наступить на неё. Теперь на его лице красуется пугающая ухмылка. Теперь Ойкава, приоткрыв рот, замирает на месте.

— Ещё что-то в этом роде ляпнешь, и твоей курточке придёт конец. — его подошва находилась в нескольких сантиметров от ткани. Тоору в очередной раз убеждается, что Суга не тот за кого себя выдаёт. Он не находит другого решения, чем просто повалить врага на землю. Ойкава просто сбивает Сугу с ног. Чёрт, это было необдуманно! Ойкава готовится к худшему, но он ,вроде бы, приземляется прямо на собственную куртку, а голова Коуши чуть ли не встречается с асфальтом. Они коснулись друг друга только в начале, а сейчас Ойкава шикал, привставая и потирая колено. Суга резко привстал, всё-таки не ударяясь о землю благодаря отлично развитым рефлексам. Эта выходка окончательно довела его. Он злобно усмехается, когда в его голове пролетает эта мысль.

— Ойкава Тоору, ты меня задолбал! — Суга слегка повышает голос, хватая причину всех своих несчастий за плечи, и теперь заваливая его не на куртку, а на сырой пол корта. Сугавара оказывается выше и он стоит на коленях, держа Ойкаву за грудки и слегка потрясывая. Тоору, в свою очередь, оказывается снизу, не касаясь верхней частью тела резинистого асфальта, потому что его придерживают достаточно сильные руки, хотя по нему не скажешь. В глазах Коуши видна явная злость, он довольно улыбается, преподнося это как шутку, но тот действительно раздражён чужим поведением. Его светлые брови сведены к переносице и нервно подрагивают. Ойкава нервно выдыхает прямо ему в лицо, убирая чужие руки и ответно улыбаясь. Нет, ну правда достал уже. Коуши не собирается его бить, но сдерживать всё накипевшее за долгое-долгое время тоже не хочет. Чужие глаза смотрят в собственные очень серьёзно. Суга выглядел устрашающе, да даже эта ухмылка умудрилась придать такую атмосферу. Снизу его лицо не было озарено, зато серые волосы подсвечивались от фонаря, а глаза горели и контрастно выделялись на тёмном лице. Стало ужасно холодно в одних толстовках ещё и на промёрзшем полу. Коуши сам не замечает, как схватился за края красной толстовки так сильно, что разжать уже не может. Его вытаскивают из реальности только чужие руки, которые резко хлопают по щекам и сжимают их. 

— Отпусти меня. — серьёзно говорит Ойкава, когда глаза Суги фокусируются на жёлто-карих глазах перед собой. Далее следует тяжёлый выдох и ладони покидают его лицо, оставляя яркие розовые отпечатки. Коуши смущённо смотрит в сторону, оставаясь на коленях. Игра удалась, думает тот, улыбаясь более простой улыбкой. Правда, занесло куда-то. Ойкава немного поражён, но эта выходка всё-таки подтвердила его теорию о том, что Сугавара — человек. Живой, настоящий человек. Тоору нервно закусывает нижнюю губу, оставаясь в лежачем положении и придерживаясь на локтях. Хоть он и не сильно ударил, только прихлопнул, чтобы вернуть друга к жизни, но следы становились только ярче с каждой молчаливой секундой. Его кожа настолько чувствительная? Очередной тяжёлый выдох.

— Прости.

— Простите. — они сказали буквально одновременно, разворачиваясь друг к другу, но инициативу на себя взял Суга, немного нахмурившись, потому что злился на себя. — Я просто слишком много думаю в последнее время. И меня это раздражает. — он не стал поворачиваться в его сторону, оттягивая рукава толстовки и пряча ладони. Чёрт, так смешно и стыдно одновременно. Вдруг, он неправильно всё понял? Все думают, что он такой хороший человек, но тут он оплошал и что дальше? Радует то, что Ойкава тоже извинился. Тоору и сам понимал, что плохо себя ведёт. Был бы здесь Ивайзуми врезал бы с самого начала. Но он с Сугаварой и отделался простым срывом. И то он так выкрутился, что превратил это в игру. Он усмехается, рассматривая виновника перед собой. Свет от фонаря мягко падает на бледную кожу и волосы, подсвечивая каким-то лунным светом. Красиво.

— Ты снова обращаешься ко мне слишком уважительно. Я конечно всё понимаю, я — особа, лучший связующий, но всё же. Суга-чан, я так и обидеться могу. — Ойкава спокойно отвечает, щурясь и улыбаясь. Он привстаёт, облокачивая голову на руки, которые упираются в острые коленки. И это всё? Он ничего больше не скажет? Такая нейтральность и отсутствие драмы немного напрягает. Коуши наконец заливается смехом, пряча лицо за рукавами, и поднимаясь, смотрит вниз, подавая руку. Ойкава продолжает улыбаться, но встаёт без поддержки, поднимая куртку, которая точно стала грязной, да ещё и валялась где-то сбоку. Суга цокает, убирая руку и возвращая её на горящие щёки. Холодные пальцы рук приятно ощущаются на горячей коже. Как ни странно, тот благодарен другу за этот привод в чувства, но он в очередной раз понимает, что не поднял бы на него руку. Они идут к лавочке и садятся: Ойкава завязывает шнурок, который начал бесить его ещё с того момента, как они ушли из раменной, а Суга всё ещё сжимает свои щёки и довольно ухмыляется.

— Ты, кстати, очень смешно злишься. Даже не страшно. — заявляет на улыбке Ойкава, отряхиваясь и садясь нормально. Коуши становится ещё спокойнее. — Напугай меня в игре. Сможешь? — прозвучала провокация и золотистые глаза направились на рядом сидящего, который спокойно смотрел вперёд, уперевшись локтями о колени.

— Попробую. — короткий ответ с язвительной улыбкой вырывается из уст Суги, и Коуши направляется на место, где недавно произошёл инцидент. Теперь ему играть там, выдыхает он, дожидаясь, пока Ойкава захватит мяч и займёт свою позицию.

Один на один особо не наиграешься, конечно, но учитывая то, что они заняли только половину поля, играть стало намного удобнее. В основном тренировали пинч-подачи и Суга пытался взять подачу противника. Ойкава не знает почему ему теперь хочется играть с Коуши, раскрывая свои карты, хотя он понимает, что в будущих матчах они обязательно встретятся, и вот тогда может произойти что-то не очень хорошее. А с другой стороны Сугаваре тоже не выгодно. Он не может играть вполсилы, поэтому кое-какие приёмы он тоже показывает. Так что, частично они в расчёте. Ещё одной причиной было то, что Ивайзуми стал больше готовиться к экзаменам в последнее время, относясь к этому серьёзнее, чем сам Ойкава. У Хаджиме не было бонуса, в виде репетитора-связующего команды соперников, поэтому приходилось думать и искать всё самому, следовательно, времени на то, чтобы уделить другу внимание оставалось совсем мало. А обычных тренировок всей команды ему был мало. Они всегда оставались с Ивайзуми на лишние сорок минут, чтобы отточить и закрепить тренировку. На этом настаивал Ойкава, но и Хаджиме был не против, а потом это вовсе стало привычкой. Радовался про себя Тоору, делая очередную подачу и стряхивая пот со лба. Ребята играют уже около часа. Они пытались вести счёт первые партии, но потом решили забить. Всё равно игра один на один, а не Сейджо против Карасуно, можно и обойтись без правил. Хотя надписи на рукавах курток говорят обратное.

Ойкава разбегается, сперва встречаясь руками за спиной, а после бьёт по мячу, приземляясь на обе ноги. Сугавара с трудом, но успешно ловит, чуть ли не сотую такую же подачу, от чего сердце радостно пропускает удар. А Ойкаве наоборот, становится обидно, что он уже без особых затруднений принимает подачи лучшего связующего префектуры. Он недовольно хмыкает, ожидая отдачи с другой стороны поля.

— Скоро моё великое звание покинет меня. — запыхавшись, усмехается тот, блокируя какую-то странную подачу друга и нагибается, облокачиваясь на колени без фиксаторов. Из-за этого какие-то части джинс и треников были грязными и немного стёрты. Суга цокает, принимая такую же позицию, что и Ойкава, игнорируя покатившийся к забору мяч. Они неплохо так поиграли, учитывая небольшой конфликт в начале. Ребята пограли ещё час. Жарко, но очень продуктивно. Ойкава заботливо, по мнению Суги, указал на его ошибки во время подач или блока. Но с последним тот был явно не согласен.

— Я не виноват, что не вымахал под два метра! — возмущённо восклицает Коуши, разводя руки по сторонам, когда ему не удаётся сдержать блок Ойкавы, от чего последний снова смеётся, рассматривая злого друга. 

— Маленький Суга-чан! Ха-ха-ха! — Ойкава продолжает заливаться, хватаясь за живот и получая мячом в плечо от Сугавары. Он драматично вскрикивает, хватаясь за плечо и прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. Смеётся теперь Суга. 

Он начинает задумываться о способе возвращения домой, а завтра ведь ещё и утренняя тренировка. Он устало стонет, аккуратно заваливаясь на пол и всё ещё тяжело вздыхая и выдыхая. По кончикам светлых волос стекают струйки пота, и от отсутствия на данный момент каких-либо движений, становится прохладнее. Ойкава просто наблюдал за ним, после чего успокоился и пошёл за мячом. Забрав необходимый ему предмет, он подошёл к Суге, присаживаясь и снова начиная крутить мяч на указательном пальце, ловко удерживая его. 

— Домой когда собираешься? — спокойно, и как будто без всякого интереса спрашивает Тоору, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие и не уронить мяч. Читаешь мысли, подумал Коуши, складывая руки друг на друга на животе и потирая костяшки. Хочешь не хочешь, его взгляд направлялся прямо на тёмное небо перед собой. Ни звёздочки. Наверное, завтра дождь будет, думает тот, переключаясь и теперь наблюдая за крутящимся мячом Ойкавы.

— Сейчас и поеду. Только скажи где остановка, ладно? — отвечает Коуши, вставая и снова протягивая руку Ойкаве, чтобы помочь встать. Он в помощи, конечно не нуждался, но Суга делал так только для приличия и поддержания собственного статуса. Задумавшись, они даже не заметили, как Тоору-таки взялся за руку — поднимаясь — и оба пошли за куртками. Сугавара ещё пару раз извинился за то, что вещь была испачкана по его вине, на что Ойкава просто фыркал, ничего не отвечая. У обоих щёки и лоб горели от возбуждения после игры. Но только вот всему тело становилось неимоверно холодно. Мороз так и проходил по мокрой спине, пробирая до самого позвоночника. Они бросили несколько волейбольных мячей обратно в корзину, сняли сетку и вышли, закрывая дверь. Ойкава сказал, что проще будет показать ему остановку лично, чем Суга потом будет ходить кругами, пытаясь найти способ попасть домой.

Уже окончательно стемнело и было около десяти часов вечера. На улице стало ещё холоднее, чем пару часов назад. Суге казалось, что температура уже давно перевалила за минусовую, хотя приложение в телефоне говорило обратное. Всего семь градусов. Сугавара фыркнул, пряча телефон и руки глубоко в карманы. Конец октября, а так холодно, буркнул он про себя. Кстати, насчёт конца месяца.

— Суга-чан, вы идёте на сбор команд тридцать первого числа? На Хэллоуин, вообщем. — ненавязчиво интересуется Ойкава, даже не поворачиваясь в сторону собеседника и сильнее вжимаясь в воротник куртки. Желание застегнуть капюшон всё никак не оставляло его, но в капюшоне он похож на какого-то полярника. Ничего страшного, потерпит как-нибудь этот невыносимый холод. Главное, чтобы выглядел подобающе. Мало ли его фанатки шастают по тёмным улицам в поисках его, а он тут не в форме: вспотевший, уставший, да ещё и с каким-то левым человеком. Даже связующим. Ну ладно, не левым.

— Ты о чём? — Суга немного в недоумении. Дайчи или Укай ничего не говорили о каких-либо сборах. Коуши иногда удавалось собрать ребят с команды, чтобы сходить в какой-нибудь ресторанчик на Новый год или на чей-нибудь День Рождения. И то не всегда получается заставить Тсукишиму сидеть рядом с Кагеямой в кафешке. Или Хината начинает буянить вместе с Ноей, разнося всё в округе, на расстоянии трёх километров. Сугавара устало выдыхает и улыбается в воротник, вспоминая, что увидит всех их завтра на тренировке. А насчёт каких-то официальных мероприятий совсем тихо. Ну если тренировочный лагерь можно назвать официальным мероприятием, то тогда да. Может только сейчас, когда про Карасуно стали узнавать, Суге открыли какую-то невероятную тайну: что, оказывается, все команды в Японии собираются и отдыхают, а их забыли. От этой мысли стало так смешно, что он тихо хмыкнул, прикрывая рот замёрзшей ладонью. Ойкава наконец повернулся, удивлённо осматривая друга.

— Ну, иногда наш тренер и тренера других команд устраивают официальные сборы, которые можно называть встречами, наверное. Вообщем, они обычно арендуют какие-то залы в ресторанах и объявляют самые важные новости. Там иногда достаточно весело и алкоголь бесплатный присутствует. — на лице Ойкавы проскакала улыбка, когда он вспомнил, как в начале учебного года на такой встрече с несколькими командами, они с Ивайзуми напились и делали какие-то смешные вещи. Точнее, Ивайзуми говорит, что ничего такого не припомнит, но Ойкаве так не кажется. Он не сдерживает усмешку, но она ежесекундно сменяется насупленным выражением лица. — Только вот в прошлый раз там был глупый Ушивака! Он всё испортил и запретил всем веселиться. Зачем вообще припёрся, мог и дальше тренироваться, раз ему мало. — он отвернулся, складывая руки на груди и хмурясь. Даже сюда приплёл этого Ушиджиму.

Суга мечтательно смотрел вперёд. Сколько всего они упустили с третьегодками. Неужели, такое действительно было и будет? Хотя не факт, что и в этом году их пригласят. Обычно Такеда-сенсей прибегает в их спортзал, сообщая о том, что договорился на тренировочный матч или их позвали в лагерь в Токио. Это и есть их встречи с новостями. Дух захватывает, подумал Суга заинтересовано выдыхая, и только сейчас замечая то, что Ойкава обидчиво отвернулся. Насчёт алкоголя, Коуши бы тоже отказался и не позволил своей команде и капли в рот взять. Тем более первогодкам. Хотя от его глаз много чего скрывалось...

— Ушивака... Ушиджима Вакатоши? — усмехнулся Суга, ловя наконец глаза Ойкавы своими. Он много чего слышал, да и видел в еженедельных журналах по волейболу, но и в душе не догадывался, как Тоору его ненавидит. Точнее не ненавидит, а не переносит. Это как с Кагеямой, только хуже в сотню раз. — Чем он так тебе не угодил, что ты так его обзываешь? — всё ещё на улыбке протороторил Коуши, щурясь и пытаясь разглядеть остановку вереди, потому что сейчас они вышли из микрорайона и уже подходили к дороге.

— Он просто, — Ойкава повернулся, тоже смотря вперёд и думая, какое бы слово подобрать, чтобы охарактеризовать этого человека. — Ой, нам кажется сюда. — он вытянул руку перед лицом Суги и тот врезался прямо в неё, немного тормозя. Он ничего не сказал, поворачиваясь в ту сторону, куда показал Ойкава. — Вообщем, я попрошу нашего старпёра вас пригласить. — улыбнулся тот, смотря на счастливого и насупившегося Коуши, смешно вжимающегося в куртку. За оскорбление собственного тренера он, конечно, дал Ойкаве под бок, но всё равно был счастлив. Правда, ему ещё до дома ехать, а потом топать ножками. Ойкава сочувствующе выдохнул, укладывая холодную ладонь на светлую макушку сбоку. Суга поднял голову, смотря немного вверх и пытаясь сфокусироваться на друге. — Ты очень маленький, Суга-чан! — весело сообщил Ойкава, взъерошивая и так неаккуратно уложенные волосы после тренировки. Сугавара тихо цокнул, скидывая руку и ловя её снизу, в районе локтя, после чего ловко свернул её за спину чужую, из-за чего Тоору вскрикнул и наклонился в сторону друга, пытаясь высвободить руку.

— Хватит говорить про мой рост. Он вполне себе стандартный,

— Для девушки на втором году обучения! — никак не успокаивался Ойкава, перебивая Коуши и довольно щурясь, потому что ему удалось вывести Сугу на что-то кроме улыбки снова. Тоору всё ещё корчился, пытаясь выгнуться, чтобы его руку не поломали. Сугавара сделал это нарочно, чтобы было несильно больно, но неприятно. И, как назло, не остановился, а продолжал идти, держа Ойкаву за руку, которая была заведена за спину. Он как скрючившаяся собачка шёл позади. После этого высказывания друга Суга сильнее потянул, заставляя Ойкаву чуть ли не упасть или не облокотится о его самого. Сам Коуши довольно улыбался, смотря на то, как корчится его главный раздражитель. — Суга-чан, ну я же пошутил! Отпусти! — он продолжал смеяться, укладывая теперь подбородок на плечо друга, когда его наконец отпустили. Он потирал запястье, смотря на Сугавару сбоку. 

— Тебе удобно? — саркастически спрашивает Коуши, не поворачиваясь в сторону Ойкавы и удивлённо разводя брови.

— Нет, у тебя плечо костлявое какое-то. — воркует в ответ Тоору, ёрзая острым подбородком по тому месту и улыбаясь. — Я через куртку чувствую.

— Это называется плечевой костью. — парирует Суга, скидывая Ойкаву и чуть ли не заставляя того упасть, потому что Ойкава совсем расслабился, облокачиваясь всем телом на бедного Коуши. В ответ он продолжает смеяться, догоняя друга и обнимая его со спины.

Ивайзуми был прав. Ойкава слишком тактичный. Сугавара приостанавливается, чувствуя как чужие руки скользят по ткани куртки в районе талии и сцепляются там в замок. Ойкава возвращает голову на плечо, и довольно мурлычет, потому что Суга не скидывает его сразу же. Хотя здесь надо было бы постараться выбраться из тёплых и приятных объятий по собственному желанию. Только вот воротник, касающийся шеи очень холодный, поэтому Коуши вздрагивает всем телом, начиная хотя бы пытаться вылезти из ловушки, но в ответ его сжимают крепче.

— Ойкава-сан, ты меня так задушишь. Я так и не попаду на этот ваш сбор. — тихо, и пытаясь сэкономить воздух в лёгких, протестует Суга, пытаясь убрать чужие руки с себя, которые снова почему-то забрались в карманы. Ойкава вдруг слушается, сползая с друга, но оставаясь достаточно близко. 

— А ты хочешь? — переспрашивает заинтересованно Тоору, зевая и прикладывая ладонь ко рту. Суга поворачивается и отходит на несколько шагов, чтобы встать лицом к лицу. Он немного краснеет от смущения, потому что, конечно хочет! Но возлагать какие-либо надежды пока рано. Да и смысла нет, это всё равно не сделает лучше.

— Ну, да? — неуверенно выдаёт он, пряча руки в карманы, где немного тепло, потому что здесь недавно были чужие ладони. Суга начинает вращаться из стороны в сторону от неловкости. Нет, он конечно не напрашивается, но чертовски хочет! Коуши так привык к своей команде и ему очень хочется, чтобы они все познакомились с другими игроками. Он был так горд, когда их пригласили в лагерь в Токио. Ему было так приятно знакомиться с другими игроками и смотреть, как его любимые «дети» взрослеют и набираются опыта. Ах, даже сейчас он думает о счастье других, а не о собственном. Так, Суга обязательно спросит об этих встречах у Укая или Такеды-сенсея.

— Я всё устрою, Суга-чан! — после небольшой паузы воскликнул Ойкава, поднимая руки вверх и довольно потягиваясь. Его куртка немного стянулась вверх, собираясь, и воротник прикрыл половину лица. 

— Это звучит так, будто я прошу тебя о заказном убийстве. — Сугавара не сдерживает усмешку, разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону. Мило, думает тот, когда продолжает идти вперёд. Ойкава же не шутил. Он действительно спросит на завтрашней тренировке у кого-нибудь про приглашение Карасуно. Тоору подумал, как было бы весело, если бы они втроём с Ивайзуми напились и творили бы какую-нибудь дичь. И ещё не было бы надоедливого Ушиджимы. Ну ничего. В этот раз Ойкава всё равно что-нибудь придумает. Он впадает в реальность, вылетая из своих приятных мыслей о предстоящей встрече, и догоняя Сугу. До остановки ещё минут пятнадцать, если не больше, учитывая то, что они еле плетутся после изнуряющей игры. Ойкава и не сказал Коуши, что повёл его по самой длинной дорогой. Ему, как раз, начало казаться, что он почти открыл Сугавару. Почти. И это чувство, как наркотик. Хочется всё больше и больше, пока тебя не остановят, потому что самому остановиться слишком сложно.

Они идут по тихой улочке: с левой стороны закрытые магазины, которые завтра, как по будильнику, начнут открываться в семь утра и продавать всевозможные вкусности и напитки, а с правой, как раз-таки шоссе. Ойкава иногда встречает Ивайзуми возле его дома и они идут по этой дороге к остановке, чтобы поехать в школу вместе. Но чаще всего Ойкаве слишком лень переться до дома друга, а потом ещё и по длиннющей дороге, чтобы сесть на автобус, поэтому он встречает Хаджиме у школы. Так и проще и быстрее. Да и Ивайзуми уже привык. Ойкава вспомнил, что каждые выходные они с ним делают вечернюю или утреннюю пробежку, потому что и на ту, и на ту Тоору никогда не хватает. Видимо, Ивайзуми догадывался, что он загуляется с Сугой и не названивал. Погодите-ка...

— Ойкава-сан, это не Ивайзуми-сан случайно? — неуверенно и тихо спрашивает Сугавара, останавливаясь и всматриваясь в силуэт в синей куртке впереди. Твою мать, думает Тоору. Ну не может быть у них с Хаджиме такая необъяснимая связь! Да и вообще, как это работает? Ойкава тоже останавливается, ошарашенно смотря на приближающегося Ивайзуми, который перестал бежать и уже просто шёл. Ойкава хотел пропрыгать и обнять друга, как обычно это делал, но его настиг такой ступор, что даже повернувшийся Суга удивлённо осматривал его. Для Сугавары это не было чем=то необычным. Ойкава сам говорил, что здесь где-то живёт Хаджиме, значит, шанс встретить его достаточно высок. Как однажды Кагеяма и Хината напоролись на Ушиджиму во время пробежки.

— Ты чего, как столб стоишь? Привет Суга. — проговаривает запыханно Ивайзуми, наклоняясь и упираясь руками о колени. Он снимает красные беспроводные наушники и кладёт их в карман. Ойкава вроде как отошёл, но всё ещё удивлённо осматривал друга.

— Мда... вспомнишь говно, вот и...

— Ойкава-сан, прекрати! — Суга закрыл Тоору рот холодной ладонью, немного привставая на носочки. Тот в ответ вздрогнул от того, что его внезапно прервали, да ещё и не предупредив. И это даже не Ивайзуми. 

— Молодец, быстро учишься. — усмехается Хаджиме, привставая и смотря на возмущённого и насупившегося Ойкаву. Он в знак протеста решил, что облизать чужую холодную ладонь, будет лучшим выходом из ситуации. Она как раз не покидает его лица. Коуши дёрнулся, убирая руку и недовольно цокая. Через несколько секунд он вытер мокроватую ладонь о куртку Ойкавы. Иронично, а что? Всё равно, она вещь уже была испачкана. Тоору отшатывается в сторону, снова возмущаясь и кудахча, как курочка. Суга и Ивайзуми смеются с его слов и реакции вообщем. Удивительно приятно было встретить его здесь и сейчас. Мир тесен.

— Вы кстати куда и откуда? — интересуется Хаджиме, убирая руки в карманы и осматривая ребят. Он немного удивился тому, что им всё-таки удалось поладить ещё больше. Это безусловно радовало, но он ничего не скажет, потому что это прозвучит слишком странно. Да и вообще не свойственно ему. Но Ивайзуми действительно интересно узнать что они делали с одиннадцати утра до данного момента времени. Как только Ойкава проснулся, шевелясь и стоная, о том, что не выспался, при этом умудряясь разбудить злого Ивайзуми, так они и не виделись. Ему-то никуда не надо было, но Ойкава Тоору не был бы Ойкавой Тоору, если бы не заставил кого-то страдать вместе с собой. Из-за этого утром он, конечно, получил смачный удар локтем в бок, но это заслуженно. Правда вот, Ойкава так не считал, и сейчас хмурился, сложив руки на груди и обиженно осматривал двух собеседников. Иногда он драматично вздыхал, пытаясь привлечь их внимание, но это заканчивалось полнейшим игнором. 

— Ой, что-то мы разговорились. — наконец, опомнился Суга, доставая из рюкзака телефон и наблюдая на экране пару пропущенных от мамы и ещё тройку от Дайчи. Он ухмыльнулся, быстро клацая по клавиатуре замёрзшими пальцами из-за чего приходилось переписывать несколько раз, потому что конечности совсем не слушались. Суга сообщил то, что наберёт через десять минут и убрал телефон. Блин, он же хотел время глянуть. Ровно одиннадцать, а последний автобус ходит в одиннадцать сорок. Из-за волнения он снова прикусывает губы, ещё и зализывая их. Ойкава замечает это действие, но ничего не говорит, щурясь и сочувствуя губам Суги. Может всё-таки опомнится, что совершает одну и ту же ошибку очередной раз. Так и хочется подойти и шлёпнуть по руке, чтобы перестал трогать и впридачу облизывать губы.

— Ива-чан, пошли проводишь со мной Суга-чана, а потом вместе вернёмся? — воркует Ойкава, отворачиваясь от рядом стоящего Сугавары и устремляя свой взгляд на любимого друга. Он так и светится от счастья, когда просто произносит «Ива-чан». Хаджиме пожимает плечами в знак согласия и начинает идти в сторону, откуда только что прибежал.— Кстати, Ива-чан, — он пользуется возможностью очередной раз произнести любимое прозвище. — Ты знал, что Карасуно не зовут на наши сборы? — с гордостью договаривает тот, шагая посередине друзей и стараясь наступать только на красные квадратики. Получается очень плохо, поэтому его постоянно клонит по сторонам.

— Ну если мы их там не видели, значит нет. — грубо обрезает Хаджиме. — Но я слышал что до нас, во времена Маленького гиганта, они были постоянными гостями. — добавляет тот, чем привлекает внимание Коуши, идущего с другой стороны. Тот перестаёт кусать губы и заинтриговано улыбается.

— Ты как дед, Ива-чан. —радуется Ойкава, снова пропуская квадратик под ногая и плечом касаясь Суги. 

— Но знаешь, я думаю в этот раз вас позовут, потому что это одна из трёх важных встреч в году. — Ивайзуми игнорирует фразу друга и натыкается на Сугу, выглядывающего из-за Ойкавы и ярко поблёскивающего глазами. Он усмехается и продолжает: — Вообщем, в год проводят около шести таких встреч. Но каждый раз по-разному. Самыми главными являются — встреча в конце осени, встреча в конце декабря, — в этот момент Ойкава присвистнул, разводя брови и после улыбаясь. — И в середине лета. Туда приходят в официальном виде и необязательно всей командой. Можно отказаться и попросить родителей написать заявление. А остальное, думаю Ойкава тебе рассказывал. — он тяжело выдохнул, потирая переносицу и уже начинает слышать, как зловеще посмеиваются справа от него. — Этого не было. Я уже сто раз тебе говорил!

— Нет, у меня есть видео, Ива-чан! — хихикая, произносит Ойкава, поворачиваясь к другу лицом и потрясывая перед ним телефоном. Далее последовал слепой удар вбок, но Тоору удачно увернулся, приседая и начиная сильнее смеяться. Суга хоть и не понимал в чём дело, но наблюдать за этими двумя было очень уморительно.

Конец перепалкам подошёл как раз тогда, когда друзья дошли до остановки, и до прихода чуть ли не последнего на сегодня автобуса оставалась пара минут. Сугавара поблагодарил Ивайзуми за информацию про сборы и за то, что согласился проводить его. А потом настала очередь Ойкавы. Коуши устало выдохнул, расплываясь в улыбке, когда тот снова наклонился, щурясь и разводя руки по сторонам. Прямо как в первый раз, ей Богу, думает Суга, подходя ближе и соприкасаясь с холодной тканью куртки в районе плеча. Ойкава сжимает намного сильнее, чем в первый раз, видимо специально, за то, что они с Ива-чаном игнорили беднягу сегодня. А Коуши от безысходности начинает стучать ладонями по его спине, извиваясь. 

— Ладно, прости, Суга-чан. — тихо шепчет тот где-то возле ухо, и тёплый воздух приятно проходится по замёрзшей коже. Ойкава ослабляет хватку, но не отпускает. Суга тоже перестаёт делать движения руками, просто оставляя их на уровне лопаток. Оба стоят так около минуты, пока Суга не слышит, как рядом открываются двери автобуса. Он начинает выбираться, но Ойкава только злобно усмехается, не давая ему выбраться. Чёрт, Коуши обязательно отомстит.

— Ойкава, успокойся и пусти ребёнка. — злым голосом произносит Ивайзуми, и Ойкава окончательно прыскает со слова «ребёнок», но отпускает Сугу. Он небольно толкает Тоору в живот, забегая в автобус и показывая театрально корчащемуся другу язык. Как только дверки закрываются, он усмехается, привычно прислоняя ладонь к губам и смущённо машет ручкой. В ответ ему машет только Хаджиме, а Ойкава обидчиво хмурится, наблюдая за удаляющимся автобусом. Он выпрямился, всё-таки улыбаясь напоследок. И неважно увидел Сугавара эту улыбку или нет, он просто улыбнулся ему. 

— А он тебе нравится. _(подразумевается по-дружески, как человек)_ — подмечает Ивайзуми, скрещивая руки на груди и поворачиваясь к улыбающемуся, другу. Тот согласно кивает, проходя в сторону, куда ведёт дорога до дома. — А ты ему нет. — Ивайзуми не выдерживает и прыскает со смеху, хватаясь за живот и не замечая того, как Ойкава в ответ тыкает его под рёбра, недовольно фыркая. Тоору прекрасно понимает, что он всем нравится. Ну ладно, Суге точно. По крайней мере, Коуши вытерпел все его сегодняшние выходки.

После этого ребята и не поднимают тему дружбы, а просто разговаривают на всевозможные темы, начиная волейболом и заканчивая половой жизнью в будущем. Хоть и последний вопрос возникает очень редко, но каждый раз Ойкава ухохатывается с реакции друга. Он просто смущается, стараясь перевести тему. И кто здесь ребёнок, продолжает стебаться Ойкава. Таким темпом они снова дошли до дома Хаджиме, и тот разрешил ему очередной раз остаться дома.

В это время Сугавара уже почти подъезжал к дому, как вдруг вспомнил, что обещал набрать Дайчи. Матери он написал, что опоздает снова, ещё когда писал смску другу. Автобус хоть и полностью пустой, но разговаривать всё равно, как-то не по себе. Учитывая то, что эхо будет раздаваться по всему салону. Да и вообще, это некультурно. Но и игнорить лучшего друга тоже не очень хорошо. Две эти мысли кружили у Суги пред глазами, утруждая сделать выбор, но он уже его принял. Автобус останавливается и Коуши выходит из тепла на холодную улицу. Резкая волна мурашек проходит по всему телу, заставляя вздрогнуть. Он ежесекундно достаёт телефон и набирает номер. Его начало волновать то, что Дайчи звонил ему целых три раза. Со звонком Суга, конечно опоздал на полчаса, но уж лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Алло? — слышится сонный и тихий голос по ту сторону трубки. Коуши спокойно выдыхает, умиляясь и представляя как выглядит сонный друг.

— Привет! Прости, что так поздно. Ты что-то хотел? — спрашивает он на улыбке, подходя к подъезду и роясь в рюкзаке в поисках ключей.

— Суга, блин. — Дайчи недовольно восклицает, всё ещё сонно проговаривая. Он сейчас сидит на кровати с включённой на столе лампочкой и жмурится, как кот. Вроде бы надо проснуться немного и сказать, что хотел, а с другой стороны так не хочется прогонять сон. Вдруг не заснёт? — Я мог бы и завтра это сказать. Но раз ты позвонил. — он сделал паузу, растягиваясь на кровати и зевая, пока Сугавара молча слушал и входил в подъезд. Наконец-таки снова тепло, радуется про себя тот. — Вообщем, завтра надо будет прийти на часик раньше. Такеда сказал, что объяснит подробности про лагерь, который через две недели будет. 

— И это всё? Ты мог мне это написать! — возмущается Коуши, стоя уже рядом с дверью в собственную квартиру. — Я тебя, получается, разбудил без особого повода. Дайчи, ты мог написать! — всё никак н угомонится Суга, возмущённо дрожа голосом и протягивая фамилию друга.

— Просто хотел послушать, как ты возмущаешься. — усмехаются на том конце провода, а Суга цокает, решаясь наконец зайти внутрь. — Ладно, до завтра. — он зевает очередной раз, ожидая ответа, но там молчат. — Суга, ты жив или как?

— Дайчи, молчи! —шёпотом, чуть ли не в динамик, шикают в ответ, когда проходят мимо комнаты мамы. Когда он настигает дверей собственной комнаты и закрывается, то сразу же падает на кровать. Устал настолько, что даже в душ лень идти. Завтра ещё и вставать рано. Ой, он же с другом разговаривает. — Дай-чан, прости, забыл. — тихо усмехается Суга, произнося странное прозвище. Чёрт, уже у Ойкавы привычку взял.

— Дай-чан? Суга ты в порядке? — серьёзно спрашивает Савамура, поднимаясь с кровати и выключая надоедливый свет. Зачем он был вообще?

— Да, просто Ойкава плохо на меня влияет. — он хихикает, кидая грязную одежду на пол и надевая домашнюю удобную толстовку. — Всё, давай, до завтра! А то мы так и не вырастем! — он отключается первым, не дожидаясь реакции друга и начинает смеяться, прикрывая рот, чтобы не разбудить семью. Как и ожидалось, через несколько минут приходит сообщение.

**Дайчи 00.28**

_Я требую объяснений завтра._

Суга снова улыбается, отправляя ответное «Хорошо))» и заводя будильник на восемь утра. Он кидает телефон в сторону, растягиваясь во весь рост, и чувствуя как всё болит после сегодняшнего дня. Усмехаясь чему-то своему, Коуши засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, эта глава какой-то сложной была. Скоро у Ойкиви день рождения, и если вы не знали, в этот день выходит последняя глава манги!!! плачу


	5. 5. Телефонный разговор на половину главы

Утро для Суги наступило настолько же быстро, насколько и пришло осознание того, что всё тело ужасно болит. А ещё чертовски холодно. Неужели тренировки, если их вообще можно так назвать, настолько эффективны и утомительны? В любом случае, сегодня это точно не пойдёт на пользу. Придётся на сегодняшней тренировке еле ногами передвигать, жмурясь и потирая ноющие мышцы. Видимо, так болит только из-за того, что они вчера не сделали растяжку, а на тренировках с командой, это обязательно. 

Он аккуратно принял сидячее положение, вслепую пытаясь найти телефон где-то под подушкой. На улице всё ещё темно, потому что скоро зима и светлеет достаточно поздно. Краем глаза тот замечает, что одно из окон слегка приоткрыто и по комнате гуляет сквозняк. Источник одной сегодняшней проблемы обнаружен. Коуши аккуратно потягивается, недовольно шикая и жмурясь. Свет от яркого экрана телефона сразу же заливает неосвещённую комнату, и Суга начинает жмурится сильнее, потирая сонные глаза. На часах пол седьмого утра. Подойдёт пораньше, как и просил вчера Дайчи. Коуши ставит телефон на зарядку возле прикроватной тумбочки, снова растягивается, кряхтя и мысленно жалуясь на боль в мышцах. Он быстро умывается, набирает воды с собой и идёт обратно в комнату. Утром ещё холоднее, чем ночью, поэтому Суга очередной раз вздрагивает, наконец-таки закрывая приоткрытое окно. Зачем вообще было его открывать, снова ругается про себя тот. Открывая шкаф с одеждой, он хватает самые тёплые вещи, которые только видит и по-быстрому кидает форму в небольшую сумку,чтобы переодеться там. Нет никаких сил корячится в холодной комнате, пытаясь натянуть поверх спортивных шорт плотные треники.

Окончательно собравшись, Сугавара тихо выходит из дома, закрывая квартиру на ключ и стараясь никого не разбудить в выходной-то день. Мысли об отдыхе приятно наполняют, пустую с утра голову, и погружают в состояние лёгкой эйфории. Фантазия, иногда очень полезна. Со всеми этими мечтаниями и с улыбкой на розоватом, от холода лице, он добирается до ворот школы и становится уже совсем светло. Теоретически светло, а фактически, всё ещё пасмурно и хмуро. Небо затянуто большими серыми облаками, и как бы солнце не пыталось пробиться сквозь все эти объёмные слои из водяного пара, всё равно не получится. Увы, природа так распорядилась. Но настроение у Суги очень приподнятое. На своё собственное удивление, мышцы уже не так сильно болят, как утром и на улице становится теплее. 

Он с ненавязчивой улыбкой на лице уже зашёл на территорию школу и направлялся по дорожке к спортзалу, предвкушая будущую тренировку, хотя утром проклинал её. За два дня Коуши уже заскучал за своей командой и ему уже не терпится увидеть любимых сокомандников. 

— Сугавара-сан, извините, у вас выпало это. Я вас зову, но вы почему-то не откликаетесь. Всё в порядке? — запыханный Кагеяма появился из неоткуда, а точнее сзади, протягивая какой-то листок, и заставляя Сугу вздрогнуть всем телом, резко оборачиваясь. Он скинул чужую руку со своего плеча, когда поворачивался и направил испуганные глаза на своего кохая. Его зрачки вернулись в норму и Суга прикрыл глаза рукой, усмехаясь. Совсем из жизни вылетел. Тобио в недоумении смотрит на своего семпая, и только сейчас одёргивает одну руку, которую положил на плечо Коуши. Она висела в воздухе некоторое время, а другая рука всё ещё держала бумажку, которая по его словам вылетела несколько минут назад. — Простите, я просто... вы не откликались. — Тобио виновато отвернулся, опуская руку с листом и неловко почёсывая затылок.

— Не вздумай извиняться! Я просто задумался и отвлёкся, вообщем. — Сугавара убрал руку, улыбаясь ещё шире и начиная светиться. Только он подумал о своих ребятах, как появился один из них. — Привет, кстати. И ты чего так рано? Дайчи и тебе сказал раньше приходить? — он развернулся в сторону, в которую шёл, пока не не появился Тобио. Суга махнул рукой, намекая ему, на то чтобы следовал за ним. Как будто Кагеяма не знает, как идти в спортзал, где проводит времени больше, чем дома.

— Да, Дайчи-сан вчера в общую беседу кинул сообщение об этом. — Кагеяма последовал за семпаем и вспомнил, что чужая вещь всё ещё у него. Он молча протянул предмет Сугаваре. 

— Спасибо. — отблагодарил Коуши, забирая листок и тепло улыбаясь другу. Он совсем вчера забылся и был занят, чтобы просматривать многочисленные сообщения в общей группе. Кстати, о бумажке. Коуши преподнёс её ближе, чтобы разглядеть надписи. Это был тот самый бланк, который он заполнял, когда показывал школу Ойкаве. Так и не заполнил до конца, усмехнулся тот, случайно привлекая внимание Кагеямы. Вряд ли бы он решился спросить, что вызвало у него такую реакцию, поэтому Сугавара, не отводя взгляд от Кагеямы сказал. — Это бланк с того дня, когда мы показывали школу Сейджо. Помнишь? — он продолжал ухмыляться, а сокомандник скромно кивнул в ответ. — Кстати, где Хината? Вы обычно всегда вместо приходите. — у Коуши снова проснулось материнское чувство. Точнее не приходят, а прилетают и потом ещё толкаются в двери несколько минут

— Не знаю. Я ждал его у ворот, но потом заметил вас. — Тобио сильнее вжался в куртку, отворачиваясь в противоположную от семпая сторону. Суга облегчённо выдохнул. Значит, с Шоё всё должно быть в порядке. Может проспал или забылся.

Они как раз подошли к спортзалу, и дверь уже была приоткрыта. Звуков ударов волейбольных мяч о пол не было слышно. Суга проскочил вперёд, приоткрывая дверь и заинтересованно оглядывая зал, пока Тобио подстраивался сбоку, наблюдая за той же картиной. Такеда-сенсей, Укай и Дайчи сидели на дальней скамейке, серьёзно что-то обсуждая, пока Танака и Ноя спорили о том, что смогут поднять Асахи. Энношита скромно помахал ладошкой с надменным выражением лица двум связующим в дверях. По нему было видно, что тот заметил их ещё, когда они только появились на пороге. Все пока были без формы и половины команды ещё не было видно.

Суга цокнул, показывая Чикаре язык и проходя внутрь. По пути он стянул куртку и шарф, оставаясь в чёрной олимпийке с воротником и такого же цвета штанах.

— Двери надо было закрывать! Холодно, ужас! — возразил Коуши, кидая свою куртку в Энношиту, который успешно её поймал и положил рядом с собой, всё ещё удовлетворённо осматривая друга. Один ноль в его пользу. Кагеяма, кстати, немного отстал, но уже подошёл, здороваясь со всеми и аккуратно стягивая верхнюю одежду. Суга же, напыхтевшись и замотав обратно голубой шарф поверх воротника, уселся рядом с Энношитой, начиная ему что-то говорить про учёбу и приближающиеся тесты перед Новогодними праздниками, но резко вспомнил, что так и не поздоровался с Дайчи, который бросал незаметные взгляды с другой стороны зала, продолжая обсуждать что-то с тренером. Коуши решил загладить свою вину, оставляя друга с Тобио и направляясь в сторону лучшего друга с беззаботной улыбкой на лице. Заодно и узнает, зачем их всех подняли на час раньше в воскресенье. По дороге он помахал второгодкам и Асахи, которого те усердно пытались поднять. В его глазах читалось «спаси меня», но сегодня Суга решил отдохнуть от всех своих забот и оставить друга самого разбираться с собственными проблемами. Достигнув другого конца корта, он вежливо здоровается с Такедой и Укаем, а потом доброжелательно кивает Дайчи. Тот кивает в ответ, отворачиваясь и укладывая голову на руку, упирающуюся на колено. Он удивился, почему Сугавара не сделал ничего с теми тремя, поэтому бросил грозный взгляд в ту сторону, и вроде бы они успокоились, отряхиваясь и присаживаясь на лавочку позади.

— Суга-кун, мы как раз хотели у тебя кое-что спросить. — начал безэмоционально тренер, скрещивая руки на груди и осматривая его. Сугавара так и стоял, почему-то не захотев устраиваться на скамейке. — Дайчи говорит, что ты хорошо знаком с Ойкавой Тоору из Аоба Джосай.

Опять это имя. «Хорошо знакомы» — это громко сказано. Они знают друг друга всего лишь две недели, какие «хорошо знакомы», Дайчи? Хоть один день можно отдохнуть от этого всего. Сугавара кивает, и улыбка исчезает с лица, оставляя только слегка натянутые уголки губ, так для приличия. Коуши бросает осуждающий взгляд в сторону лучшего друга, который к этому времени уже виновато поджал губы. Коуши же не знал, что вся команда узнает про его «репетиторство» раньше, чем он сам.

— Так вот. — продолжает Укай, замечая эти переглядки, но никак их не озвучивая. — Он ничего не говорит про тренировочные матчи с другими командами? Или планируют они ехать в тренировочный лагерь с нами? Или может с Шираторидзавой?

Как и ожидалось, им просто хочется узнать больше о противнике, и это, возможно, поможет команде и сыграет какую-то роль для них, но Суга подмечает про себя, что не шпион и не собирается сливать всё что связано с Ойкавой Тоору, только потому, что это его тренер. Всё что связано с ним и связующим Сейджо останется между ними, мимолётно решается Сугавара, начиная вежливо улыбаться и придумывать ответ. Ложь — это плохо. Но ложь во благо — это совсем другое.

— К сожалению, темы не касающиеся алгебры и будущих экзаменов мы не затрагиваем. — соврал Коуши, пряча руки за спину и теперь серьёзно смотря в глаза напротив. А чего они ожидали? Что он прибежит и после двух их совместных тренировок начнёт описывать каждый приём и подачу лучшего связующего префектуры? Господи, зачем им эта информация, если и так есть записи игры его команды и Карасуно играли с ними на прошлой неделе? Да, и Такеда-сенсей сам может узнать про будущие матчи Сейджо. Это немного испортило Суге настроение, но он этого не показывал. Глупо такое спрашивать, точнее бессмысленно.

— Тогда, я украду у вас Дайчи на пару минут? — он не даёт никому ничего сказать и мило улыбнулся, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Старшие удивлённо кивают и возвращаются к какой-то своей беседе про организацию и прочее. Савамура поднимается и идёт за другом. Он понимает, что вряд ли вернётся к взрослым до начала тренировки или объявления, поэтому благодарен Сугаваре за то, что тот освободил его от лишней перегрузки мозга и, бесполезной в какой-то степени, информации. Они подходят к пустой лавочке и до того, как присесть на весь зал объявляют то, что можно переодеваться, но готовится к тренировке пока не надо. 

— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? — интересуется Дайчи, пока оба идут к скамейке с сумками, за формой. Суга скептически осматривает друга, усмехаясь и наблюдая его непонимающий взгляд. 

— Это ты вчера объявил, что хочешь со мной поговорить. — парирует Коуши, ехидно лыбясь и уже доставая чёрные шорты с оранжевыми и белыми полосками по краям. Дайчи весело хмыкает, тоже начиная переодеваться. Через несколько секунд двери спортзала резко отворяются и все резко оборачиваются на источник звука.

— Извините! Я... я проспал! — рыжая макушка появляется посередине отворившихся дверей. Он тяжело дышит, видимо очень торопился, и ждёт какой-то реакции от всех. — Мне очень жаль! — Хината чуть ли не падает на колени, пока перед ним не появляется Кагеяма, пугающе нависая над парнем.

— Хината— дурак! Почему ты не предупредил никого? — он слегка замахивается, но виновник уворачивается от столь предсказуемого действия. Он всё ещё немного растерян, потому что обычно никогда не опаздывает, но сегодня тот забыл, что надо прийти раньше. Настораживающую тишину сменяет звонкий смех Сугавары. Все теперь оборачиваются на него, всё ещё не понимая, что вообще происходит.

— Вы такие хорошие, когда так делаете. — заявляет Коуши, натягивая форму с номером «2». — Но, Кагеяма, не вздумай больше бить его. —улыбка снова покидает его лицо, а глаза полные уверенности теперь направлены на Тобио, который виновато смотрит в противоположную от Шоё сторону. — Хината, не смей больше кланяться перед нами. Уважай своё достоинство. — вдобавок бросает тот, перекидывая взгляд на рыжика. Первогодки виновато кивают, смотря в противоположные друг от друга стороны.

Теперь смеяться начинают Дайчи, Энношита и Асахи, а после и все остальные кроме провинившихся. То как Суга резко меняет интонацию — заставляя всех развеселиться. Он улыбается сам себе, потому что смог вывести ситуацию в нужное русло, как делает это всегда. 

После того, как вся команда переоделась, Такеда-сенсей подозвал всех к себе и тренеру. Игроки встали в одну линию, наклоняясь и здороваясь.

— Я разговаривал с тренером Аоба Джосай вчера по телефону. — лицо учителя приняло ещё более серьёзный вид и он скрестил руки за спиной, оглядывая всех поочереди. — Они приглашают нашу команду на ежегодное собрание. На этом мероприятии кратко обговаривают будущие матчи, национальные и отборочные. Также там можно в свободной форме общаться с игроками других команд, включая Шираторидзаву и Сейджо. В этот раз приглашены мы и местная университетская команда.

В зале наступила тишина. Все просто молчат, не понимая, как на такое реагировать. Чужие сильные команды, официальные матчи, национальные. Всё это надо было как-то обдумать, но вот ухмыляющийся, и старающийся изо всех сил скрыть это, Суга, уже знал обо всём. Всё-таки попросил, радуется про себя тот, пряча руки за спину и ожидая чьей-нибудь реакции, пока глазами не натыкается на осуждающий взгляд Укая, который стоял сбоку от Такеда-сенсея и его тёмные глаза были направлены чётко на Сугавару. Чёрт, спалился. Он моментально стирает улыбку с лица и складывает губы в тонкую трубочку, нервно покусывая. Совесть немного заиграла, и он уже начал продумывать как будет объяснятся, но через несколько секунд пришло осознание того, что он никому ничего не должен. Звучит слишком самодостаточно с его стороны, но всё же. Суга перестал смотреть на тренера и перевёл широко-раскрытые глаза на Дайчи, толкая его в плечо и намекая на то, чтобы он, как капитан, что-нибудь уже выдал и прикрыл рты всей команде.

— Я.. мы, — начал растерянно Савамура, на секунду останавливаясь взглядом на друге и продолжая. — Это большая честь для нас и мы обязательно хорошо к этому подготовимся. — закончил он, выдыхая и опуская голову вниз. Дальше раздались счастливые крики Хинаты, Нишинои и Танаки. Они начали переглядываться со звёздочками в глазах и возле них. Суга всё же усмехнулся, по привычке прикрывая рот кулачком и оглядывая других сокомандников. Цукишима недовольно цокнул, разворачиваясь и хватая бутылку воды. Следующим, что он сказал был вопрос о том, может ли он не пойти. Ямагучи одёрнул друга, виновато посматривая на учителя, но тот уже устал держать на себе маску серьёзности и довольно засмеялся от такого ожидаемого поведения. Теперь обстановка была вполне себе привычная и расслабленная. Правда, Сугавару всё оставшееся время смущали прищуренные глаза тренера и игнор в его сторону. Больно надо, психовал про себя Коуши. Не может же эта мелочь попортить его отношения с собственным тренером.

Все начали готовиться и вставать по местам, то разбиваясь на пары, чтобы потренировать подачи, но на команды. Коуши подбадривал каждого, как ему и свойственно, уделяя особое внимание сегодняшним пинч-подачам Ямагучи. Он радовался, казалось, больше, чем сам Тадаши. В целом тренировка проходила неплохо, но Сугавара всё же не мог работать на полную. Просто не получилось бы, а если бы и получилось, то вряд ли бы тот завтра вообще встал с кровати.

Суга присел на скамейку, сообщая об этом Энношите и ссылаясь на то, что растянул ногу. Чикара спросил всё ли нормально, на что Коуши одобрительно кивнул и приземлился на своё место, доставая из сумки бутылку воды и накидывая маленькое полотенце на плечи. На тренировки, выпадающие на выходные дни, Шимидзу и Ячи не приходили, потому что были заняты. А без них всё же скучно, думал Коуши, закрывая бутылку и зубами покусывая пластмассовое горлышко. Ему бы пойти пасовать Энношите, который скучающе бросал мяч в стенку или подавал через сетку, но из мыслей его вырывают тёплые руки, упавшие на вздёрнутые от неожиданности плечи.

— Чего отдыхаем? — Дайчи смотрел вперёд на тренирующихся ребят и часто вздыхал. По его лицу стекали бисеринки пота, а волосы были слегка взлохмоченны. Видимо, тот побежал за мячом, но Сугавара его отвлёк. Коуши усмехается, скидывая ладони и поднимаясь. Он потягивается, откидываясь назад и пальцами задевая щёки друга сзади. Он наклоняет голову и довольно улыбается Дайчи в лицо. Серебристые прядки слетели со лба и смешно висели, потрескавшиеся губы растянулись в привычной тёплой ухмылке. Он стоит в таком положении некоторое время, пока на него смотрят карие глаза напротив, а потом возвращается в нормальное положение, бросая итак съехавшее с шеи полотенце. Чужая рука снова ложится на него, только теперь на светлую макушку. Суга удивлённо разворачивается, но продолжает улыбаться. Дайчи приятно водит пальцами по разгорячённой коже, скидывая выбивающиеся и торчащие в разные стороны серые волосы. Он улыбается в ответ.

— У тебя очень мягкие волосы. — заявляет тот, убирая руку, от чего мурлыкающий Коуши, обиженно сводит маленькие бровки, всё ещё щурясь. 

— Почему всем так нравится трогать мои волосы? — то ли уточняет, то ли спрашивает тот, растягивая локоть, от чего тот аж хрустит и издаёт неприятные звуки. Суга собирается возвращаться к Энношите, но Дайчи идёт за ним, усмехаясь и по пути кидая мяч своему бывшему напарнику. Асахи по-доброму цокает, успешно ловит мяч и идёт на поиске нового, более верного, чем Савамура напарника, который покидает мяч к сетке. Капитан смеётся и возвращается к своему разговору с лучшим другом.

— А все это кто? — спрашивает тот, когда Суга кивает Чикаре и тот в ответ показывает язык, разворачиваясь. — Ещё десять минут и расходится будем. И так уже два с лишним часа тут.

— А что тебе действительно интересно? — воркует Коуши, подходя к корзинке и хватая первый попавшийся мяч. Дайчи недовольно хмыкает и встаёт на свою позицию. Сугавара просто тянет время, наслаждаясь любопытностью друга. Молчание — знак согласия. Наконец, Суга улыбается, кидая мяч другу и продолжая: — Все — это только ты и Ойкава. 

На лице Дайчи красуется удивление и ступор. Он хочет спросить, почему? Он хочет спросить, как? Но все вопросы выливаются в сильную подачу на Сугу. Тот успешно ловит и аккуратно пасует на него же возле сетки. Низковато, пролетает в голове, когда он уже коснулся мяча и тот летел прямо на запястья доигровщика. Сориентировавшись, Дайчи всё-таки попадает по мячу и тот летит на другую сторону сетки. Оба усмехаются и дают друг другу пять. Дайчи надо хоть что-то спросить.

— Ты всё ещё с ним занимаешься? — ненавязчиво решается он, ловя мяч от Танаки, который как раз был в районе падения. Под «ним», конечно, подразумевается связующий Сейджо. Чтобы вопрос не был таким сухим и прямым, он как обычно добавляет что-то. — Кстати, вы неплохо играли тогда.

— Мы и вчера играли. — спокойно подмечает Суга, кидая мяч другу и хитро ухмыляясь ему в глаза. Тот ещё в большем ступоре. Коуши усмехается, хлопая друга по плечу. — Слишком долго объяснять,

— А я никуда и не тороплюсь. — перебивает его серьёзный тон Дайчи. Сугавара отходит, щурясь и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Вот и почему всем так интересны их с Ойкавой отношения? Играют, и ладно. Занимаются алгеброй, и ладно. Говорят, и ладно. Как будто этот Ойкава святой и общаться с ним, это дар Божий.

— Я хотел ещё с Кагеямой потренировать наш приём с ним, в качестве нападающего. — спокойно добавляет к своему ранее незаконченному предложению Коуши, слегка улыбаясь. Лицо Дайчи всё ещё остаётся достаточно серьёзным и оценивающим. Суга выдыхает, наклоняя голову вниз, и после выпрямляясь. — Ты об этом поговорить хотел?

— Возможно. — остывшие щёки Савамуры снова слегка краснеют и он отводит взгляд, перенося вес на другую ногу и пальцами стуча по мячу. 

— Я сегодня свободен, если это так тебя волнует и тебе нужно каждое слово, которое я услышал из уст Ойкавы, то с радостью с тобой поделюсь. — он быстро и немного раздражённо протараторил, разворачиваясь и уходя в противоположную сторону. Раздражает, думает Суга, проводя руку сквозь волосы и глазами начиная искать Кагеяму. Он, как и ожидалось, тренируется и ругается с Хинатой. Надеюсь, не помешаю, усмехается снова Коуши, подходя ближе к парочке.

— Суга-сан! — внимание Шоё со своего раздражённого и уставшего связующего переключилось на Коуши. Он подбежал и схватился руками за него. От неожиданности Суга улыбнулся, приобнимая своего кохая одной рукой. — Этот Кагеяма меня достал, может вы мне попасуете? — его карие-янтарные глаза направились на своего семпая. Тобио развернулся в их сторону, успокаиваясь, и вроде как, переставая злиться на Хинату.

— Дайчи говорит, что уже пора. — Сугавара кладёт ладонь на пушистые рыжие волосы возле себя и бережно проводит по ним пару раз, при этом устало улыбаясь. — Но, Кагеяма, можно тебя буквально на пару минут. Я хочу закрепить нашу подачу. — его глаза теперь останавливаются на другом связующем. От словосочетания «наша подача» Тобио немного вздрогнул, но молча кивнул. Хината разжал руки на талии Сугавары, и показывая Кагеяме язык, ускакал к скамейкам.

***

После десятиминутной тренировки с Кагеямой, Суга поблагодарил и похвалил его. Их подача действительно становится лучше с каждым разом. Сугавара привыкает к прыжку кохая, а тот, в свою очередь, подстраивается под бросок другого связующего. Коуши думает об этом, переодеваясь последним и заталкивая влажную футболку в сумку. Так как волейбол, это всего лишь школьный клуб, никаких душевых здесь нет, а тем более в выходной день. Коуши устало выдыхает, зачёсывая немного отросшую чёлку за уши. Как же хорошо будет отдохнуть оставшийся день перед понедельником. Четвёртым будет тест по английскому, прокручивает все планы в голове Суга, уже хватая чёрную куртку, которая так и лежала на скамейке с начала тренировки.

Выйдя на улицу, он немного поёжился и сощурился. Дождём так и пахло, но вроде тучи не такие тёмные. Может к вечеру и хлынет.

— Ты, как девчонка, три часа собираешься. — замечает уже порядком замёрзший и уставший стоять Дайчи, который пробыл у входа в спортзал с ключами минут двадцать, если не больше. Суга от неожиданности дёрнулся, оборачиваясь на источник звука. Чёрт, он забыл, что договорился о разговоре.

— Короче, — выдохнул Коуши, игнорируя слова друга и сосредотачиваясь на своих. Он спрятал руки в карманы и подошёл поближе, заставляя друга поджаться, как напуганного котёнка. — Я не скажу тебе не слова, если ты не пойдёшь со мной домой, и если мы спокойно и по-дружески не поболтаем за кружечкой чая. — закончил тот, ожидая реакции. Его светлые ресницы смешно отсвечивали, прикрывая половину тёмно-изумрудного зрачка.

— Я только за. — усмехается Дайчи, разводя плечами и поворачиваясь в сторону дороги, по которой они пойдут до дома Суги.

Собственно, как Коуши и пообещал, не слова он и не проронил до середины их пути. Сейчас они стояли на перекрёстке со светофором, на котором обычно расходятся в разные стороны. Сугаваре нравилось иногда молчать, и в данный момент было как раз это «иногда». А вот Дайчи несколько раз приоткрывал рот, чтобы начать, но одного взгляда на насупленного и задумчивого друга хватало, чтобы передумать. Но к этому моменту полнейшая тишина, если не считать проезжающие мимо туда-сюда машин, ему знатно так осточертело.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Я чувствую себя виноватым. — Савамура проговорил это всё на одном дыхании и сейчас смущённо отвернулся в противоположную от Коуши сторону. В ответ ему усмехнулись и он мгновенно обернулся, чтобы застать хоть что-то на сосредоточенном лице.

— Дай-чан, ты же знаешь, что не виноват ни в чём. — Суга продолжает тихо хихикать, пряча улыбку за глупым голубым шарфом. Он по привычке натягивает вещь ещё выше, скрывая замёрзший и нос и красные щёки. 

— Суга, прекрати так меня называть. Ты знаешь, кого мне напоминаешь. — Дайчи нахмурился, отворачиваясь и недовольно сводя брови. Коуши продолжил смеяться, только сейчас громче и кладя маленькую руку на чужое плечо. 

— Дайчи, ну мне тоже надо на ком-то отыграться. — хихикает Сугавара, тыкая обиженного друга в бок, от чего того клонит в противоположную сторону, но он так и не улыбается, что заставляет Коуши перестать. 

— Вот и отыгрывайся на нём. — тихо фыркает Дайчи, поворачиваясь. В его глазах проскользнула непонятная Суге доля грусти, но тут же исчезла, не оставляя и следа. Надо как-то разбавить обстановку, думает Коуши, удивлённо и непрерывно смотря в глаза напротив. Кажется у него даже рот приоткрылся от удивления, но тут же сменился довольной ухмылкой. Он откидывается назад, чтобы отклонить голову и оценочно осмотреть друга. 

— Дайчи, — начинает тот, со всё ещё презрительной и хитрой усмешкой, пока Савамура смотрит немного в замешательстве. — Ты что, — Коуши говорит медленно, растягивая одно предложение на несколько частей, чем заставляет Дайчи нервничать и сжимать кулаки в карманах ещё сильнее. Суга наклоняется вперёд и упирается подбородком на руку, лежащую на чужом плече. Теперь он выглядит более приветливым и смотреть на него сверху вниз намного привычнее. — Дай-чан, ты ревнуешь меня к Ойкаве? — наконец договаривает тот, и практически перестаёт улыбаться, только слегка натягивая уголки губ. Его глаза сощурены и блестят заинтересованностью. Суга знает ответ. Думает, что знает, но услышать это от лучшего друга намного логичнее, чем от самого себя. Дайчи продолжает смотреть в глаза снизу, не излучая и капли растерянности теперь. Качество капитана — это, однозначно, сдержанность.

— Я просто боюсь, что тебя уведут в Сейджо. — отшучивается в ответ Савамура, теперь наклоняя голову выше и наблюдая почти всего Сугу сверху. Он поджимает губы, выдыхая тёплый воздух. — Но если ты когда-нибудь это сделаешь, я сперва найду и убью тебя, а потом Ойкаву. — добавляет тот, смотря вперёд, на дорогу. Сугавара довольно хмыкает и удивляется самоуверенности друга. Умно, умно.

— А я как раз собирался до тебя это донести. — парирует Коуши, отслоняясь от плеча и лениво потягиваясь. Он прикрыл один глаз, но другим хорошо видел улыбку на чужом лице. — Дайчи, я никуда от тебя не уйду, ты же знаешь. — он снова приближается к другу, обхватывая его за плечи такой же куртки как у него, только другого размера. — Да, и Ойкава временный. 

На последнее заявление на него поворачиваются с явным вопросом в глазах и на лице в целом. Суга прикрывает глаза, втираясь носом в холодную куртку и пытаясь согреться, но становится только холоднее.

— Я сказал, что ничего не скажу до чашки жасминного чая. — практически проныл Коуши, останавливаясь и, следовательно, останавливая друга. Дайчи цокает, но усмехается, кладя руку на чужие волосы, уже который раз за день, но Суга скидывает ладонь, раскрывая глаза и недовольно посматривая с плеча. В его глазах так и читалось «отстань» или «ты слушаешь, что я говорю?». Савамура не нашёл ответа лучше, чем просто кивнуть и окончательно убрать руку. — Я помою голову, потом можно. — тихо добавляет Сугавара, отстраняясь и натягивая шарф до ушей. Дайчи усмехается, пытаясь скрыться в коротковатом воротнике.

Дальше они перекинулись парочкой словечек про предстоящий тест и мероприятие, про которое, кстати, Суга собирался рассказать Дайчи. Точнее сказать, почему так всё же получилось. Да, конечно, это всё не решил сам Ойкава, но навёл тренера на мысль, или откровенно попросил. Ну, в этом есть и его заслуга. 

Телефон в кармане Сугавары начал раздражающе, но бесшумно вибрировать и светится. Коуши остановился в середине предложения, прося прощение и просматривая надпись на загоревшемся экране. Как иронично, вслух хмыкает Суга, проводя пальцем по экрану и прислоняя телефон к уху. До подъезда оставалась всего пара сотен метров, а учитывая то, как говорит входящий абонент, говорить в тихом лифте рядом с удивлённым Дайчи, было бы худшей идеей. Поэтому он просто замедляет шаг.

— Суга-ча-а-ан! Давно не виделись! — радостный и наигранно высокий голос Ойкавы послышался на том конце телефона. Судя по эхо, он был либо в зале, либо в подъезде.

— Действительно, ещё сутки не прошли. — усмехается Коуши, делая громкость поменьше и свой голос тоже. Хотелось бы поставить свой голос на беззвучный в реальной жизни, но увы. Сугавара не думал о том, зачем ему снова звонят, но на самом деле его собеседнику совсем не нужна причина, чтобы набрать рандомный номер в телефонной книжке. — Что-то хотел? — ещё более тихим голосом, практически в шарф, спрашивает тот, бросая быстрый взгляд на друга. Тот скорее делает вид, что ему всё равно, но уши настороженны. Ну хоть не злится, облегчённо выдыхает Коуши, получая мгновенный ответ.

— Эм, Суга-чан, помнишь, ты говорил, что если я не напишу следующий тест на десять баллов выше, то не впустишь меня домой? — жалобно проговорил тот, видимо, переворачиваясь на кровати. Значит, дома. Но то, что Ойкава дома совершенно не волновало Сугавару, а вот это последнее предложение очень даже забеспокоило вздрогнувшего и слегка повернувшегося в его сторону Дайчи. Коуши делает динамик ещё тише. Чёрт, как бы он не неправильно понял, истерически думает Суга. А то будет думать, что он его домой по-приколу водит.

— Да, но ты немного вырвал слова из контекста. — Суга устало выдыхает, прикрывая глаза замёрзшей рукой.

— Так вот. — он снова переворачивается и довольно усмехается, но тут раздаётся странный звук, а далее следует комментарий. — Ай, Ива-чан, мне больно! — восклицает и драматично хнычат на том конце. Суга усмехается и слышит от Ивайзуми что-то вроде — Дуракава, ты всю кровать помял. На что ему отвечают:

— Ива-чан, это даже не твоя кровать! Чего ты пристал, дай нормально поговорить с Суга-чаном, прекрати пинать меня своей ногой! — прохныкал, будто бы специально в трубку Ойкава, хлопая дверью и размещаясь в другой комнате. Коуши уже не смог сдержать смеха и захихикал, относя телефон подальше от уха, потому что, кажется кто-то очень сейчас раздражён.

— Суга-чан, и ты туда же! Давайте, создайте клуб «Ойкава ненавистники»! И, — его снова прервали и послышался повторный хлопок дверь, а потом снова голос Хаджиме:

— А ну-ка, дай мне трубку. Лучшее, что ты выдал за сегодняшний день было это. — явно парирует вошедший Ивайзуми в комнату и всё-таки отбирает трубку. Так весело слушать их передряги, думает Коуши. — Суга, ну ты понял. Мы с тобой обязательно это устроим. — кажется его толкают, потому что слышится глухой звук удара телефона о пол. Парочка нецензурных высказываний в сторону Ойкавы тут же слышится даже отсюда.

— Там ещё и Ивайзуми? — притихший Дайчи тут же поворачивается к смеющемуся другу с лёгкой ухмылкой, но явным удивлением. Суга согласно кивает, прислушиваясь к тому, как Хаджиме отчитывает Тоору за то, что он не ценит и не дорожит такими ценными вещами, как телефон. 

Через несколько секунд виновник возвращает себе устройство и снова уходит куда-то, потому что речи Ивайзуми становятся тише.

— Никакого покоя в этом доме. — на полном серьёзе заявляет Ойкава, закрываясь в ванной комнате, видимо, ещё и на защёлку. Тут Сугу окончательно выносит и он начинает смеяться вслух, позабыв обо всём на свете и мысленно прокручивая слова и интонацию друга в голове несколько раз. На этом моменте они уже заходят в подъезд и ждут лифт. Надо как-то заканчивать этот переполох и их телефонный разговор тоже. — Видишь, Ива-чан? Ты унизил меня при Суга-чане! Теперь он будет смеяться с меня до конца моей жизни. — практически кричит Ойкава, отодвигаясь от динамика, и явно обращаясь к другу, ещё и эхо прибавляет звука. В ответ лишь приглушённое «пошёл ты» и тишина. Это всё Дайчи точно слышал и сейчас усмехнулся. А в лифте очень тихо, поэтому Тоору услышал это. — Суга-чан, а ты не один? — вальяжно интересуется Ойкава. Слышится писк, означающий прибытие на этаж. — Кого ты там домой водишь, а? — он так и излучает интерес, ёрзая на ботике ванной и прикусывая язык. В его тоне присутствует нотка удивления, но он, кажется, догадывается. Ойкава широко улыбается, откидываясь назад. — Дайчи-ча-а-ан? — наигранно протягивает тот, усмехаясь наконец. Он перекладывает телефон к другому уху и ждёт ответов. Скрывать уже нечего, поэтому на моменте с вопросом о том, с кем сейчас Суга, Коуши включил громкую связь и хитро посматривал на друга. 

— Так вот откуда ты взял это «Дай-чан». — недовольно и очень тихо, но так, чтобы Ойкава смог услышать это, проговорил Дайчи, заглядывая в зелёно-карие глаза напротив. Тот лишь молча кивнул, закусывая губу и сдерживаясь от смеха. По прибытию на этаж они зачем-то встали у входной двери, не заходя внутрь коридора с квартирами. — Привет, Ойкава. — выдавил наконец Дайчи, прекращая прожигать и смешить Сугу своим взглядом.

— Ну что там? Суга-чан быстро учится, да? — весело хмыкает Тоору, усаживаясь поудобнее, но не найдя идеальной позы, он решается выйти наконец. Но и тут его ждёт сюрприз. Ивайзуми стоит под дверью с яблоком в руке и довольно жуёт, посматривая на раздражённого друга.

— Ну что Дайчи, да? — уточняет Хаджиме, откусывая ещё кусочек от яблока и усмехаясь. Они оба проходят в зал.

— И тебе привет, Ивайузми. — выдыхает и улыбается Савамура, потирая переносицу. Суга оставляет телефон в его руках и наконец начинает копаться в сумке в поисках ключей. Он открывает входную дверь, а дальше и квартиру, пропуская друга внутрь. 

— Ивайзуми-сан, можете позвать Ойкаву. Что он хотел? Если ничего, тогда я отключаюсь. — далеко от динамика телефона, но достаточно громко, чтобы вставляющий в приставку дополнительный джойстик Тоору смог расслышать и резко повернуться, чуть ли не скидывая всю аппаратуру вместе с телевизором за собой. Хаджиме недовольно цокнул, замахиваясь на него огрызком яблока, но так и не решаясь бросить. Ойкава хихикнул, отбирая телефон и убирая громкую связь.

Суга, в свою очередь, сделал тоже самое, только сперва разулся и отошёл на кухню. Он отправил Дайчи мыть руки и одобрительно выдохнул, намекая на то, что готов слушать.

— Ничего такого. — вальяжно покачивая ногой на диване, начал Ойкава, осматривая ногти на согнутой свободной руке. — Я просто хотел спросить, когда мы снова встретимся?

Сугавара хмыкнул, переводя взгляд с пейзажа за окном на пол совей кухни. 

— Ты мог написать. Я бы ответил. — вежливо сообщил тот, перекладывая телефон к другому уху. На том конце промолчали, поджав губы и явно ожидая продолжения. Ивайзуми тоже заинтересованно смотрел на лежащего друга рядом, отвлекаясь от какой-то книги. Суга наверняка знал, что его слушают с трёх сторон, включая притихшего Дайчи в доме. — Смотри, ты говоришь на этой неделе у тебя всего одна важная работа по алгебре? — он уточняет, кладя руку на кухонный стол и облокачиваясь. Ойкава согласно мычит, не думая вставлять что-то ещё. — Значит, нам хватит одного раза на этой неделе, потому что следующие тесты по программе планируются только ближе к Новому году, а потом и всё. — неожиданно для себя, он грустно выдохнул, как будто только сейчас вспомнил, что третьегодка. 

— Ммм, посмотрим, так когда тебе удобно? — Тоору перевернулся на живот, осматривая Ивайзуми снизу вверх и наблюдая за чужой реакцией. Вообще-то он ждал от Суги что-то вроде «что значит посмотрим?», но тот лишь задумчиво вздохнул, бегая глазами по комнате и прокручивая все планы на будущую неделю. Хаджиме тихо шепнул, что наконец Ойкава считается с чужим мнением, а не заявляет то, что придёт тогда, когда ему удобно. 

— Как насчёт среды или четверга? — наконец выдаёт Сугавара, осознавая то, что может поставить чайник, раз уж находится здесь. Он подходит к навесному шкафчику и достаёт красивую баночку с иероглифами. Коуши вставляет вилку в розетку и устройство начинает издавать звуки. Ответ с той стороны не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Суга-ча-а-ан, я не доживу до четверга! — он снова перекатывается, не отрывая взгляд от друга и обиженно хмурится, приоткрывая рот. Хаджиме говорит тому, чтобы перестал ёрзать, прямо как тогда, когда только начинался их разговор. Коуши усмехается, но вспоминает то, что на завтра у него есть планы.

— Ойкава-сан, я не могу в понедельник, у меня тренировка. — виновато замечает тот. 

Но Ойкава всегда ведь найдёт выход из ситуации, независимо от того, какой будет исход. Он дерзко ухмыляется и снова переворачивается на диване, гордо закидывая ногу на ногу. На этот раз Ивайзуми не выдерживает и просто скидывает его с дивана, но вместо ноющих воплей слышится только глухой стук, от которого Суга подпрыгивает, приоткрывая рот, чтобы спросить всё ли нормально. 

— Когда заканчивается тренировка? — на полном серьёзе произносит тот, продолжая лежать в той позе в которой упал. Ивайзуми ухохатывается на заднем плане, но Ойкава всё ещё ждёт ответа.

— В пол восьмого. — немного выбитый из колеи, но достаточно серьёзно отвечает Коуши. Неужто собрался приходить так поздно?

— Я буду ждать тебя у входа в спортзал! Всё мы с Ива-чаном целуем, пока! — Ойкава отключается, заставляя Сугу приоткрыть от удивления рот и опустить телефон. Он усмехается, потому что приходит осознание того, что кое-кому достанется от Хаджиме за такие слова. А с другой стороны очень даже свойственно ему. Коуши улыбается в ладонь, преподнесённую к губам, и смотрит в пол, думая о чём-то своём. Из мыслей его вытаскивает щелчок закипевшего чайника, и тот вздрагивает вместе с этим чайником, подходя и снимая прибор. 

Дайчи совсем потерялся в его квартире. Суга поставил обратно чайник, прикусывая губу и подходя к дверям своей комнаты. Как и ожидалось, друг был там. Савамура сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на маленькую вещь перед ним. Из-за слабого освещения не было видно его эмоций, поэтому Сугавара не нашёл решения лучше, чем резко врубить свет и заставить Дайчи повернуться в сторону двери и выронить бумажку.

— Так лучше? — саркастично шутит Коуши, переставая облокачиваться на косяк двери и подходя к цокающему другу. Тот поднял бумажку и хотел положить её обратно на полку, но Суга перехватил его руку. Никакая это не бумажка, а фотография, где они втроём с Асахи на первом году обучения стоят в спортзале. — Да, тогда я ещё не был таким чертёнком, какой сейчас. — он смеётся, отпуская руку и заваливаясь назад на кровать. Дайчи кладёт вещь обратно на полку с другими фотографиями и книгами. Он аккуратно садится рядом с развалившемся другом. — У меня, кажется, глаза тогда темнее были. И волосы короче. — продолжает рассуждать тот, поднося одну руку к волосам и накручивая их на палец. Дайчи согласно кивает, оборачиваясь и наблюдая за Сугой. Опять где-то вне этой комнаты. Может в облаках, может уже давно за пределами космоса. Но вырывать его оттуда так не хочется. Тем более смотреть на расслабленного Коуши, который мечтательно смотрит в потолок и мило накручивает волосы, очень даже ничего. Намного лучше, чем сидеть на скучных уроках или слушать планы тренера на будущее. Сугавара сам вытаскивается из своих мыслей, резко присаживаясь и оказываясь рядом с Дайчи. Он слегка шикнул и зажмурился, хватаясь за бок. 

— Всё в порядке? — скорее для себя спрашивает Дайчи, наблюдая на уставившегося в стенку перед собой Сугу. Тот согласно кивает, сообщая о том, что чайник закипел и Дайчи может порыться в холодильнике, пока тот моется. Он улыбается, хватая домашние вещи из шкафа и уходя в ванную Дверь закрывается и теперь точно тихо. Но только не у Сугавары в голове. Там слишком много забот, правил, напоминаний. Ох, как же хочется ни о чём не думать вообще. Он облокачивается о бортик умывальника и смотрит в зеркало. Немного уставший, но в целом, как обычно. Коуши тихо усмехается, наклоняя голову, и снова втупляя на белый мрамор некоторое время. А потом начинает раздеваться. 

Холодные струйки бегут по разгорячённому и вымотанному телу. На этой тренировке всё же удалось схалтурить и некоторое время спокойно посидеть на лавочке, ловя на себе раздражённые взгляды Энношиты и осуждающие тренера. Мурашки неприятно пробегают по коже и Суга быстро делает воду потеплее, приоткрывая глаза. Не время думать. Не сейчас. И он прекращает. По крайней мере старается, сосредотачиваясь на очередной прокрутке планов на следующую неделю. Несколько тестов по разным предметам, включая математику. Кстати, он так и не спросил, когда у Ойкавы тест. Они так нормально и не поговорили на эту тему, потому что были отвлекающие Дайчи и Ивайзуми. Но зато так интереснее. Коуши аккуратно улыбается, чтобы шампунь с головы не попал в рот.

Одевшись и глянув на экран телефона, он пару раз просушивает волосы полотенцем и выходит. Это всё заняло буквально двадцать минут. Бросив полотенце, Суга проходит на кухню. Дайчи задумчиво смотрит в окно, сидя на стуле и поджимая одну ногу под себя. Рядом с ним две чашки с чаем, который ранее достал сам хозяин так и оставив на столе. Скоро у Сугавары будет галерея, где будут повешены картины с Ойкавой и Дайчи, сидящими на его кухне. Ну он бы добавил туда одну с Тоору в его комнате во время заката и с Савамурой во время их тренировочного лагеря, когда тот умудрился заснуть за общим прощальным ужином. Суга не удерживается и заливается тихим смехом, чем и привлекает внимание друга. Дайчи поворачивается и с усмешкой осматривает его с ног до головы. Удобная толстовка с какой-то надписью и чёрные штаны с жёлтыми полосками по бокам. Коуши оттягивает вниз кофту и вопросительно смотрит на друга.

— Нет, ты просто постоянно ходишь в похожей одежде. — подмечает Дайчи, ёрзая на стуле и приглашая Сугу за его собственный стол. Тот хмыкает в ответ, задирая голову, но садится напротив.

— Я тебе не модель для показов, а ты не стилист. Смирись с этим уже. — усмехается Сугавара, протягивая руку в сторону друга, чтобы взять кружку, но тот аккуратно и достаточно медленно убирает чай дальше, заставляя недовольно цокающего Сугу привстать и подтянуться ближе. На лице Дайчи вспыхивает хитрая улыбка, а его друг начинает дуться или пытаться пролить кипяточный чай на него.

— Давай сыграем в игру. — начинает тот, заставляя Коуши остановиться и с прикушенным языком посмотреть на него с заинтересованностью. Тот продолжает серьёзно смотреть, ожидая продолжения. — Я отдам тебе твой чай, если ты ответишь, скажем, на пять моих вопросов? — его глаза сощуриваются и он гордо наклоняет назад голову, осматривая свою жертву сверху вниз.

— Пф, я могу сделать себе новый. — возражает с усмешкой Суга, садясь обратно на своё место и заправляя мокрую прядь за ухо. Он бы и сделал то, о чём сказал, но всё такой же хитроватый взгляд перед собой заставляет выжидающе смотреть, прикусив губу. — Не делай так, тебе это не идёт. — Сугавара цокает, откидываясь на спинку стула и ожидая ответа.

— Ладно, но мы же всё равно хотели поговорить. А так даже интереснее. — он наконец опускает чай и выглядит более сосредоточенным, посматривая на своё отражение в ёмкости с напитком.

— Почему ты так серьёзно к этому относишься? От кого ты хочешь меня защитить? — последние слова вылетели как-то необдуманно и повисла гробовая тишина. Суга прикусил язык, пытаясь связать предложение в голове и выдать его, а Дайчи просто одёрнулся и с широко открытыми глазами наблюдал за этими попытками. Наконец, что-то более нормальное приходит в голову, и он прикрывает глаза ладонью, натянуто улыбаясь. — Я имею ввиду, то, что ты всегда так делаешь, когда я знакомлюсь с кем-то из других команд или классов. Ойкава просто стал случайностью. — он убирает руку, чтобы посмотреть на краснеющего друга, который просто смотрит на собственную ладонь, обхватившую горячий стакан. — Дайчи, я не говорю, что это плохо. Мне приятно, что кто-то так обо мне заботится, но это не значит, что Яку, Куроо, Тендо и Ойкава хотят сделать что-то плохое команде-

— И тебе... — тихо поправляет тот, не поднимая глаз, потому что слишком страшно. Суга удивлённо смотрит на него, приоткрывая рот и приподнимая светлую бровь.

— Хорошо, и мне. Дайчи, успокойся, мир не так плох, как о нём говорят, а я не ангел. — вот тут Савамура бы возразил, но точно не осмелится. И с ним согласятся все ( кроме, как раз-таки Ойкавы), потому что они действительно так считают. — И вообще, — тот усмехается, наклоняясь вперёд и пытаясь заглянуть другу в глаза и посмотреть, что же там творится. — Это моя работа заботится о всех. — Дайчи поднял голову, наконец встречаясь с глазами, полными звёздочек и тёплой усмешкой на губах. Из-за душа его щёки всё ещё красноватые, а волосы влажные, и поэтому темнее, чем обычно. — На тебя оставляю только капитанскую деятельность. — он довольно усмехается, жмурясь и прикладывая кулачок к уголкам губ. Савамура легко усмехается, отпуская кружку и протягивая её по столу в сторону Коуши.

— Ладно. — как-то грустно улыбается тот, отводя взгляд в пол. 

— Ну ты же так хочешь узнать о том, почему я провожу столько времени с Ойкавой? — саркастично смеётся Суга, не касаясь кружки, и наполовину прикрывая веки, чтобы взгляд был из подлобья. Дайчи недовольно хмыкает, щурясь. — Раз ты так хочешь, давай свои пять вопросов по программе. — он продолжает хихикать, но садится ровно, послушно складывая руки на столе и ожидая.

Дайчи, конечно, очень хотелось возразить и сказать, что сеттер другой команды его вообще не волнует, как и отношение Суги к нему, он даже приоткрыл рот, но чертыхнувшись, сразу приступил к вопросам. Ничего тот не заготавливал, поэтому ему потребовалась ещё минута-другая, чтобы придумать хотя бы первый.

— Хорошо, — он выдыхает, складывая руки на столе, как Суга и смотрит в светлые глаза перед собой. — Почему утром ты не удивился новости о мероприятии? 

Честно говоря, этот вопрос волновал его весь день, но возможность, наконец-таки его озвучить появилась только сейчас.

— Оу, ты заметил, — он немного расслабляется, потому что ждал более провокационного вопроса и откидывается назад, смотря в точку, чуть выше головы Дайчи. — Ойкава рассказал мне об этом вчера, и спросил позвали ли нас. Я сказал, что мы ничего об этом не слышали. Потом последовала блиц история с прошлого их мероприятия. — он немного нахмурился, цокнув, но следующей секундой уже улыбнулся. — Вообщем, Ойкава сказал, что мог бы поговорить с тренером. Но мне кажется, что дело не только в этом. Ты видишь, как мы поднялись, когда пришли первогодки. Наш статус стал гораздо лучше, чем «падшие чемпионы». — на этом предложении у обоих сердце пропустило удар и снова повисла недолгая тишина, сменившаяся продолжением Коуши. — Я, думаю, мы заслужили это безо всякого Ойкавы. — он переводит свой взгляд обратно на светло-карие глаза напротив и вытягивается вперёд, чтобы сперва дотянуться до рук Дайчи, касаясь их, и оставляя друга в ступоре на пару секунд. Пользуясь этим, он забирает чай себе и наконец отпивает большой глоток. Савамура цокает, пододвигая другой стакан и наблюдая за человеком рядом с ним.

— Мне больше нечего спрашивать. — сразу отрезает тот, тяжело вздыхая и отпивая чай. Суга довольно хмыкает, грея руки о белую кружку и тепло выдыхая. Он поднимается, подходя к полкам и начиная рыться там. Через несколько минут копаний тот достаёт несколько пакетиков с сухомяткой, и подразнивая трясёт ими, хитро улыбаясь. У кого-то намечается отличный вечер за просмотром глупых японских передач по телеку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё запутанно, ни черта непонятно. Я сам ничегошеньки не догоняю. У них пока какая-то скучная жизнь, но дальше всё должно быть интереснее. Насчёт отношений Суги и Дайчи. Они дружеские, просто Дайчи очень стесняется всё говорить правду и раскрываться людям, поэтому смущается. Следующая глава, наверное выйдет попозже, потому что кое-кто начал писать 18+ драббл по этому пейрингу, ю ноу


	6. 6. Парочка разрушенных планов и один удавшийся

— Ива-чан, я всё ещё злюсь, потому что ты опозорил меня перед Суга-чаном! — как только закончился телефонный звонок, Ойкава выдвинул претензию другу. Он продолжал лежать на полу в той позе, в которой упал, а Хаджиме сидел диване, свешивая на него ноги и довольно посматривая сверху. Тоору, возмущённо сводил брови, поджимая губы и направляя на него холодный взгляд, полный наигранной обиды. Сеттер хмыкнул, убирая телефон на маленький столик сбоку. Ойкава молча встаёт, не издавая ни звука и возвращается к приставке, одновременно приседая и доставая из небольшого выдвижного ящичка дополнительный проводок. Какой бы надутый вид он не подавал, внутри ему всё равно очень весело. Ну и ещё радовался тому, что смог сбить яростный настрой Хаджиме на последнее обращение к Сугаваре своей непонятной вставкой и выбить его из колеи.

— Ты так волнуешься из-за этого? — Ивайзуми обхватил диванную подушку двумя руками, прижимая к себе и поддерживая серьёзность в голосе. Ойкава повернулся, вскидывая бровь и наблюдая за тем, как мило поджался его друг, выглядывая из-за подушки. Тоору не заметил, как широко улыбнулся и засиял, заставляя собеседника удивлённо фыркнуть и пожалеть о том, что правда поверил ему и подумал о том, что Ойкава вообще мог расстроиться. — Если всё нормально, я ухожу. — добавил тот, кидая подушку в хозяина и лениво поднимаясь с дивана. Он поднял руки вверх, зевая и подправляя короткие чёрные прядки на голове. — Ты чего так лыбишься? Рот свело? — саркастично шутит тот, упирая одну руку в бок серой футболке и наблюдая, теперь удивлённое выражение лица в нескольких шагах от себя.

— Как грубо, Ива-чан! Я просто рад тебя видеть. — сообщает Ойкава, кладя дополнительный джойстик к четвёртой «PlayStation», и поднимаясь. Он отряхивается с выжидающей улыбкой посматривает на друга. — Я всё подключил. — подталкивает его на решение Тоору, деловито скрещивая руки перед собой и облокачиваясь на телевизор. Повисает непродолжительная, но напрягающая тишина.

— Чёрт с тобой. — устало выдыхает Ивайзуми, откидываясь обратно на диван и ожидая, пока ему вручат почти новенький джойстик. Ойкава удовлетворённо хихикает, хватая нужные ему предметы и отдавая их другу.

Они сидят так несколько часов с небольшими перерывами на покушать. Время летит достаточно быстро, тем более за интересной игрой. На улице начинает темнеть, а хозяин квартиры, видимо, и не собирается отпускать своего дорогого гостя домой. Хотя оба начинают понимать, что бездумно проходить эпизод за эпизодом, проматывая кучу субтитров такое себе занятие. Из-за отсутствия усидчивости и терпения, первым сдаётся Ойкава, откидываясь на спинку дивана с протяжным стоном и случайно ударяясь головой об стенку. Он фыркает, кидаясь проклятиями в неодушевлённый предмет. Ивайзуми даже не смотрит в его сторону, продолжая клацать по пластмассовым кнопкам и щуриться от яркого экрана телевизора.

— Ива-чан, ты даже ничего не скажешь? — прозвучал возмущённый вопрос, полный удивления и Тоору съезжает с дивана, закладывая одну ногу под себя и направляя широко раскрытые глаза на друга. Он скорее ожидал, что Хаджиме посмеётся или хотя бы довольно хмыкнет, но тот только сейчас соизволил поставить игру на паузу, потому что второй игрок давно затерялся где-то сзади, в тёмном лесу вместе с мертвецами. — Тебя что-то беспокоит? Можешь мне всё рассказать! — настроение Тоору быстро меняется, и теперь на его лице красуется заворожённая и немного детская улыбка, а он сам подползает впритык к Ивайзуми, укладывая свою голову ему на плечо. — Ах, может быть Ива-чан влюбился, и наконец удовлетворит все свои сексуальные потребности с новой девушкой? Кто знает, может ты поэтому злой такой... Ау! — Ойкава начал стрелять глазками в сторону злого и слегка презрительного лица Хаджиме, пока ему не прилетел лёгкий подзатыльник, отвечающий на все его вопросы и ставя Тоору на место. Видимо, нет, не влюбился. 

— Я вообще-то опять по уши поглощён в твои проблемы. — на выдохе сообщает тот, снова отворачиваясь в сторону экрана. Ойкава фыркает, хватаясь теперь за свой джойстик тоже. Они продолжают игру, как и зародившийся, наконец, разговор. Тоору молчит и терпеливо ждёт того, что наконец выдаст Ивайзуми. 

— Ты зачем опять людей достаёшь? Тебе нашей школы с Ушиджимой мало, ты ещё и к этим полез. — кидает Хаджиме, немного раздражённым взглядом и украдкой смотрит на реакцию друга. Тот задумчиво, кусает нижнюю губу, но не отвлекается на него. Конечно, он знает, что речь идёт о Сугаваре, но Ойкава не думал, что он поднимет эту тему. Не то чтобы это неожиданно, скорее необычно со стороны Ивайзуми, потому что Хаджиме пытается игнорировать подобное от него, напоминая не счастливчикам, повстречавшим Ойкаву о том, что он та ещё заноза. Люди обычно усмехаются, принимая его слова за шутку, а потом всё оказывается именно так, как предсказал Ивайзуми.

— Ты же знаешь. — наконец последовал ответ, и Тоору специально протянул это предложение, слегка наклоняя голову в сторону. — Мне просто скучно, а тут такой интересный человек нарисовался. Да ещё и связующий команды наших соперников-

— Только вот не говори, что ты просто наблюдаешь за ним, а потом опять, — Ивайзуми перебил его, но Ойкава отплатил тем же.

— Нет, мне просто интересно. — теперь тот задумчиво молчит, слегка натягивая уголки губ наверх и проматывая что-то в своей умной, но иногда очень бестолковой, голове. — Мне нравится выводить его из себя. — очень довольно и восклицательно протягивает тот, возвращая голову в нормальное положение. Может быть, тот даже рад, что друг завёл эту тему. За последним предложением следует смешок со стороны Хаджиме и тот, потирает переносицу, продолжая улыбаться. Так ожидаемо, думает Ивайзуми, ловя на себе возмутительный взгляд Ойкавы. Он ждал каких-нибудь отговорок или недовольного цоканья, но реакция была достаточно непредсказуема. Ну ничего. Сейчас его ход.

— Я его вчера разозлил и он чуть не придушил меня. — старается совершенно спокойно донести Тоору, поглядывая прищуренными глазами в другую сторону и облизывая суховатые из-за вчерашнего ветра губы. Конечно, он преувеличивает и Ивайзуми прекрасно это знает, поэтому никаких эмоций на его слабо-освещённом лице сейчас не наблюдается. Скорее, тот даже успокоился, ожидая в какое русло польётся их последующий разговор.

— Ну, ну. Может, этот бедный Сугавара ещё и убить тебя пытался? — парирует Хаджиме, усаживаясь поудобнее и мельком просматривая время на настенных часах. Ойкава раздражённо цокает, теперь в открытую прожигая собеседника своим взглядом. Ну всё. Значит время для контр-атаки.

— Раз ты первый начал, хорошо. — он ставит игру на паузу, получая в ответ внимание и недовольные карие глаза напротив. Ойкава всё ещё зол на последний ответ Ивайзуми, поэтому хмурится и нервно заправляет выпавшую прядь за ухо. — Смотри, моя политика очень простая. Я получаю всё что мне надо, человек, которого я выбрал жертвой не получает ничего кроме потраченного впустую времени. — Тоору вальяжно приподнимает голову, и соприкасается кончиками пальцев собственных ладоней. Это придаёт ему какой-то деловитости, как тот думает и на лице проскальзывает самоуверенная ухмылка. Конечно, он врёт насчёт своих слов. Иногда Ойкаве очень даже нравится проводить время с Сугой или его собственными сокомандниками, но признать это слишком сложно. А, может, он просто не хочет учитывать тот факт, что иногда другим людям скучно и неинтересно с ним. Ивайзуми продолжает наблюдать за этим представлением со слегка прищуренными глазами. — Сколько людей подписались внизу этого документа? Сколько людей-

— Так прекращай. Не строй из себя крутого, мы даже не на публике. — прерывает его на половине предложения Хаджиме, скрещивая руки на груди и поднимаясь. Ойкава цокает, виновато почёсывая затылок и смторя в пол. Он давно заметил то, что Ивайзуми постоянно следит за временем, и видимо, давно собирается покинуть его обитель. 

Тоору поднимается, скидывая с себя плед, — а точнее небольшую часть, прикрывающую ноги от сквозняка — и идёт вслед за Ивайзуми, продолжая смотреть в пол. Он уже сам запутался в том, что наговорил собственному лучшему другу, поэтому чувствует какую-то подавленность. А может, это последствия четырёхчасовой игры с небольшими перерывами на несколько минут. Ойкава прислоняется боком к стене возле порога и спокойно наблюдает за одевающимся другом, который тоже почему-то притих.

— Я тогда пойду, не надо меня провожать. — наконец сообщает тот, пряча руки в карманы синей куртки и направляя взгляд на задумчивого друга. Тот лишь кивает во ответ, слабо натягивая улыбку и подходя к двери, чтобы потом её закрыть. Ивайзуми уже вышел из квартиры, но Ойкава, как знал, и не закрывая дверь, посмотрел на повернувшегося к нему Ивайзуми. — Разберись со всей своей ложью, а лучше вообще прекрати врать. Хотя бы самому себе. — произнёс на одном дыхании тот, одновременно нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта. Тоору теперь усмехается более естественно и скрещивает руки на груди, подпирая косяк двери. Всё-таки не может без нравоучений. — Ещё прекрати использовать людей в своё удовольствие. Тем более невинного и незаметного связующего. 

— Не такой уж он и невинный! И хватит его защищать, Ива-чан! — выкрикнул Ойкава, проходя возмущённым взглядом по Хаджиме.

— Просто он ничем не заслужил такого обращения от тебя. — раздражённо замечает тот, заходя в приоткрывшиеся двери лифта. Они прощаются, обмениваясь дружелюбной демонстрацией своих средних пальцев друг другу. Тоору возвращается в дом, грустно улыбаясь осознанию того, как чисто его читают...

***

_Следующий день_

Учебный день подходил к концу и Суга скучающе смотрел в окошко из кабинета химии. До звонка оставалось может больше, чем пять минут. Он сделал весь конспект ещё в середине урока, а сейчас можно было спокойно отдохнуть, облокотив голову на ладонь. За окном вид гораздо лучше, чем на доске, исписанной чьим-то кривым почерком, да ещё и с кучей ошибок. Учитель постоянно поправляет ученика, стоящего у доски, поэтому не обращает никакого внимания на класс. 

Наконец раздаётся долгожданный и на удивление приятный звонок, означающий то, что на сегодня хватит этой химии. Суга спокойно встаёт, складывая принадлежности в сумку и заправляя выбившуюся светлую прядь за ухо. Но это бессмысленно, потому что через несколько секунд она всё равно выпадает обратно, закрывая Коуши вид на свои руки, складывающие тетрадки. Как и ожидалось, из-за того, что Суга практически ничего не видит из-за загораживающих ему вид волос, тоненький конспект вообще по другому предмету, словно лёгкий листик, медленно слетает на пол, приземляясь возле чужой обуви. Сугавара удивлённо поднимает глаза на человека перед ним.

— Дайчи, ты когда успел прийти? У тебя урок в соседнем кабинете? — как-то глупо спрашивает Суга, зная ответ на вопрос. Хоть они и учатся в разных классах, но всегда ходят домой вместе. Бывают исключения, когда один из них заболевает или нужно идти по каким-то делам, но всё же редко. Осознав то, что он стоит в полусогнутом положении, пытаясь дотянутся до тетрадки, Коуши берёт вещь, поднимаясь и не ожидая ответа на его вопрос. — Я сегодня с Ойкавой, помнишь? — он застёгивает сумку, вешая её на плечо и невинно ухмыляясь, пока глаза во всю бегают по лицу друга, ожидая реакции на его последнее предложение.

— Да, я просто решил подождать. — Дайчи проговаривает всё на выдохе, неловко отводя взгляд и перенося вес на другую ногу. Суга усмехается, тыкая друга в бок пальцем и подходя к двери. Савамура цокает, но через секунду улыбается и выходит из класса.

— Суга, ты ходишь, как пингвин. — весело хмыкает Дайчи, когда оба идут по коридору. Он специально отстал, скрестив руки на груди и оценивающе рассматривая его с головы до ног. В ответ ему вздрагивают и поворачиваются с наигранной обидой на лице. Он всегда так ходит, даже во время тренировок или матчей, когда нужно сходить за мячом. Коуши продолжает молчать и недовольно щуриться, а Дайчи не удерживается и прыскает со смеху, потому что Суга разворачивает и снова смешно идти.

— Да, Дайчи, хватит! — Коуши поворачивается, только очень злым и обиженным. Неужели, он действительно так ходит? Всю оставшуюся дорогу до выхода из школы, включая посещение шкафчиков, Суга старался идти нормально и не в поле зрения Дайчи. Савамура же не упускал возможности тихонечко хихикать, пока друг не видит. 

Возле центрального входа стояли небольшие кучки людей, которые достаточно громко обсуждали определённые темы. Например ученицы из класса Шимидзу, как помнил Сугавара, бурно обсуждали новую косметику, поступившую в здешний магазин, немногочисленное скопление ботаников вели содержательные беседы о диффузиях и кристаллизации веществ. Суга с Дайчи прошли через всех учеников. Коуши всё ещё думал о визите Ойкавы. А точнее о том, было ли это заявление всё-таки шуткой или нет. Напрягало ещё то, что после звонка тот так и ничего не сообщил. Учитывая все поступки Ойкавы, тот должен был позвонить несколько сотен раз, пользуясь такой прекрасной возможностью, или хотя бы написать. Коуши рвано выдыхает, пуская изо рта тёплый пар и поднимая голову выше, чем уровень его зимней обуви. Кроссовки и форма лежат в сумке, какой дурак будет ходить зимой в тренировочных кроссовках? 

«Надо ему позвонить. Хватит мучаться.» — решает он про себя, снова закусывая ещё не до конца выздоровевшую губу и ежесекундно жмурясь, потому что, чёрт. Опять забыл. Он вытаскивает ладонь из тёплого и нагретого кармана, собирается коснуться кровоточащей кожи, но тут же останавливается, потому что руки он не мыл с обеда, а подхватить очередной раз какую-нибудь инфекцию не очень хороший вариант. Тот одёргивает руку на пол пути и возвращает обратно в карман. 

Как тот себе и обещал, Суга достаёт телефон, когда они с Дайчи уже заходят в пустой спортзал и включают свет. Сообщение простое и несущее максимально понятный контекст — Привет, так мне тебя сегодня ждать? Вполне содержательно, думает про себя Коуши, пряча мобильник в сумку и включая звук, чтобы услышать уведомление о пришедшем ответе.

Первогодки пришли почти одновременно и вместе. На всеобщее удивление, Кагеяма спокойно обсуждал с Хинатой предстоящие экзамены. В разговор вклинивались Ямагучи и Тсуккишима, но информативности или пользы от второго было мало. Через ещё несколько минут подошли все остальные и можно было начинать. Как раз во время, и если сеттер Сейджо всё-таки решит пожаловать — тренировка закончится к восьми, как те и договаривались, если можно так сказать. А если нет, ему же лучше. Пойдёт спокойно домой, самостоятельно готовиться к предстоящим экзаменам или оставит всё на завтра, а сегодня отдохнёт в своей комнате.

Всю тренировку Суга был немного рассеян. Он, конечно, пытался объяснить себе, что если Ойкава не придёт, то ничего плохого не произойдёт, и если придёт тоже, пусть он и не стал забирать нужные им для занятия учебники. Сообщение так и оставалось непрочитанным, а пользователь был в сети только в девять утра. Из-за волнения Коуши был немного растерянным и только и делал, что пасовал в стенку, а не доигровщикам или центральным блокирующим. Дайчи несколько раз насильно отводил друга на скамейку, чтобы тот попил водички и отдохнул. Вопросов о причине беспокойства не последовало, что вызвало удивление со стороны Сугавары. Он сидел буквально три минуты, загоняясь ещё сильнее и не только из-за Ойкавы, а уже по поводу всего. Коуши кладёт бутылку на скамейку и рвано выдыхает, рассматривая слегка дрожащие руки. Тут даже прекрасная Киёко не поможет. Суга усмехается и ловит глазами недовольный взгляд Дайчи, когда тот принимает мяч. Удачно принимает мяч. Это мотивирует Коуши сосредоточиться на его основной поставленной задаче, а точнее, на тренировке. 

До конца остаётся буквально десять минут и под конец Сугаваре удаётся взять себя в руки и начать наслаждаться волейболом так же сильно, как и в любой другой день. Ему даже удаётся несколько раз побросать мяч Хинате, подшутить над Тсуккишимой, получив неопределённый взгляд со стороны Ямагучи, и потренировать их с Кагеямой подачу. Удовлетворённый сегодняшней тренировкой, Коуши складывает мокроватую форму в сумку, попутно допивая воду в бутылке и бросая её туда же. Только сейчас, увидев телефон, Суга вспоминает, о чём вообще были заняты его мысли. Он недоверчиво тянется к устройству, поворачивая экраном и нажимая кнопку включения. В голове проскакивают все возможные варианты, поэтому он готов увидеть всё, что угодно. Даже если Ойкава отправит ему фото с котом из интернета, ничего не ответив на его вопрос.

Не просмотрено. Суга хмурит брови, сдувая мешающую прядь с лица и пряча свободную руку в карман чёрной олимпийки. Это было слишком ожидаемо. Он мысленно закатывает глаза, бросая телефон обратно в сумку и закрывая. Глаза начинают искать Дайчи, потому что кое-кто всё-таки идёт домой с ним. Нет, это ни капельки его не расстраивает. Даже наоборот, время, проведённое с лучшим другом намного важнее для него, чем время с раздражающим и иногда тупящим Ойкавой, с которым бы ещё пришлось заниматься сегодня. А голова у Коуши сейчас слишком пустая, чтобы ещё с кем-то делиться информацией.

Сугавара устало улыбается, накидывая, но не застёгивая куртку, и направляясь в сторону Дайчи, который упорно тёр и так чистый пол. 

— Может, тебе лучше уборщиком стать, а? — парирует только что подошедший сеттер, облокотившись на стену напротив друга. Тот одаривает его раздражённым взглядом и направляется в кладовку, чтобы вернуть инструмент своей будущей, по словам Суги, работы. Он усмехается, прикрывая рот поджатым кулачком и подходя ближе. Шутка так и осталась висеть в воздухе без такого же язвительного ответа или саркастичного «ха-ха, очень смешно» со стороны Дайчи. 

Оба друга выходят из спортзала, закрывая помещение на ключ и в очередной раз проверяя выключен ли свет. Всё в порядке. Сугавара выдыхает тёплый пар изо рта и ставит точку на сегодняшней тренировке. На улице уже давно темно, потому что на часах восемь вечера, но улица вдали подсвечивается фонарями и огнями со всяких забегаловок и маленьких магазинчиков. В воздухе витает слаборазличимый аромат японской кухни. Ветер доносит запах даже до сюда. Коуши приподнимает голову, внюхиваясь и пытаясь понять, что же так прекрасно пахнет. Дайчи просто стоит рядом, наблюдая за ним и невдумчиво подёргивая носом? улавливая ту же палитру запахов, что и Суга. Они усмехаются, потому что оба ужасно голодные и последний приём пищи у них был в обед. 

Коуши идёт вперёд, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь лучшему другу. Ему улыбаются в ответ и те вместе идут к воротам школы.

— Что ты ел на обед, я тебя сегодня не видел? — наконец начинает диалог, Савамура, убирая руки в карманы. Температура ещё ниже, чем вчера. И если по новостям всех заверяют, что на улице десять градусов, по ощущениям же пять максимум. Сугавара обдумывает вопрос, хмыкая и закусывая губу.

— Я не помню, а ты? Может купим что-нибудь по дороге? — он поворачивается в сторону собеседника, но в ответ получает удивлённый взгляд и приоткрытый рот. — Что? Ну я правда не помню! — заверяет того Суга, разводя брови и округляя глаза.

— Значит, купим что-нибудь по дороге. — Дайчи возвращает своё более-менее нормальное выражение лица и возвращает взгляд на дорогу и ворота, к которым они уже приблизились. Значит, так и ничего не поел, додумывает про себя тот, выдыхая. Рёбра побаливают от сегодняшней тренировки, а руки так вообще ужасно ноют. Правильно Коуши подметил, сегодня он выложился на полную. Видимо, у него начало недели всегда начинается с таких мотивационных вещей. Странно, что Дайчи обычно сам этого не замечает, погружаясь в домашнюю работу и подготовку к экзаменам.

— Как насчёт заскочить в ту кафешку? Ты сильно занят? — Суга подхватил его идею, чтобы перекусить, когда те уже выходили за территорию школы. Здесь не работает освещение, потому что директор явно не рассчитывает на то, что ученики с волейбольного кружка могут поздно возвращаться. Спасибо, что вообще открыто, а то пришлось бы несколько раз за неделю перелазить через забор или выходить через чёрный выход, а потом ещё десять улиц обходить, чтобы попасть на тот перекрёсток, где оба живут. Коуши начинает думать, чем будет ужинать и ждёт исключительно положительного ответа от друга, но не бывать его планам сегодня.

— А как же я? — раздаётся ужасно знакомый и притворно высокий голос где-то сбоку от Сугавары. Тот панически разворачивается к источнику звука. И да. Это чёртов Ойкава Тоору, стоящий в нескольких метрах от него и мило улыбающийся. — Меня с собой возьмёте? — продолжает тот, подходя ближе. Место, где стоят ошарашенные игроки Карасуно плохо освещено, но Ойкава встал практически под фонарный столб, поэтому разглядеть его самодовольную улыбку можно ещё лучше. За два неполных дня ничего не поменялось, но Коуши смотрел на него некоторое время так, будто видит впервые. Наконец, он прикрывает рот, и выдыхает. 

— Я думал ты не придёшь. — сразу же сообщает Суга, прячась в шарф и обдумывая будущий план. Хотя, кажется, это в бестолку, потому что человек, стоящий перед ним, ломает все его планы, и мало того, перечёркивает их чёрным перманентным фломастером, ставя ещё и жирную точку. Скрывать недовольство не хочется, но и стыдно делать слишком кислую мину. В конце концов, Ойкава тут не при чём. Это Сугавара напридумывал себе спокойный сегодняшний вечер в компании лучшего друга или, того лучше, самого себя.

— Я тоже так думал, но раз пообещал. — Тоору не заканчивает предложение, приподнимаясь на носки и снова счастливо щурясь. — Привет, Дай-чан! Простите, прервал вашу с Суга-чаном свиданку. Но учёба всегда важнее, так? — он ходит по краю, кидаясь такими словечками. Но ему можно, а капитан другой команды спокойно вдыхает, здороваясь с ним и натянуто улыбаясь. 

— Я не брал половину учебников. Надо было на сообщения отвечать. — Коуши деловито разворачивается на пятках, и не слушая никого направляется в сторону своего дома. 

— Суга-чан, я утопил свой телефон сегодня в луже! — Ойкава бежит вслед, жалобно крича и аккуратно укладывая свою руку на чужое плечо. Тот в ответ никак не реагирует, сильнее вжимаясь в воротник. Утром Сугавара слишком спешил, поэтому забыл свой любимый шарф на полке в коридоре. Отмазка заставляет его слегка улыбнуться, но этого всё равно не видно за чёрной плотной тканью. Дайчи никуда не бежит, но догнать обоих не составляет ему особого труда.

— Ты мог попросить телефон в школе. — продолжает злиться Коуши, смотря в противоположную от Ойкавы сторону. Хоть его появление несколько сломало идею пойти перекусить с Дайчи, но желание поужинать в принципе никуда не делось. Может, это ещё одна его причина раздражённости и усталости.

— Так, а как я должен был предугадать то, что ты напишешь? — он наклоняется в его сторону, от чего Суга отклоняется ещё дальше. Коуши может заставить Ойкаву чувствовать себя виноватым, хотя это не его заслуга. Ивайзуми выбрал свой драгоценный кофе вместо дорогущего телефона. А если точнее, то когда оба ученика Аоба Джосай утром заходили в магазин за кофе, по дороге в школу Тоору умудрился подскользнуться, не падая, но толкая друга из-за чего тот и уронил вещь. Ивайзуми сперва ругался на неуклюжесть друга, пока тот сидел в светлых штанах на влажной тротуарной плитке и оплакивал свой и так промокший телефон. Но потом, конечно, извинился и несколько раз спросил как он может помочь, на что Тоору отмахивался, говоря, что на работе его матери всё починят бесплатно. Вряд ли Суга хотел бы слушать это всё сейчас, поэтому тот решил припасти эту историю на будущее.

— Ты мог просто позвонить и сказать, что придёшь? Я уже сказал, что мои записи по алгебре остались в шкафчике в школе. — он проговаривает это всё на одном дыхании и не так злостно, как это могло бы звучать. Сугавара вылазит из воротника, наконец поворачиваясь в сторону собеседника и только сейчас замечая чужую руку на своём плече, но внимание переключается на большие золотисто-карие глаза в двадцати сантиметрах от его лица. Наглое выражение лица сменилось заинтересованностью, а в зрачках отражались огни от тех самых ресторанчиков позади самого Коуши. На собственном лице такие же широко открытые глаза и рот. От такой неловкой ситуации оба остановились, но продолжали искать что-то друг в друге. Ситуацию спас Дайчи, и как же Суга ему благодарен, что он присутствует сейчас. Обычно ему самому приходится выруливать из всех этих ситуаций с Ойкавой, но вежливый кашель позади них прекращает это всё в один момент. Оба одёргиваются, разворачиваясь в противоположные друг от друга стороны. Тоору в ту же секунду убирает руку, и как ни в чём не бывало, засовывает их в карманы бело-бирюзовой куртки. Суга оборачивается назад и одаривает Дайчи благодарным взглядом и лёгкой улыбкой. Тот улыбается в ответ, проходя между ними и теперь направляясь вперёд.

— Ладно, неважно. Но тогда мне придётся прибегнуть к помощи интернета, чтобы поискать кое-какие конспекты. — Сугавара поворачивается в сторону Ойкавы с той же улыбкой, которую уже увидел капитан его команды. Невинно, и будто бы извиняясь за все ранее сказанные слова. Тоору возвращает прежнее выражение лица на пару секунд, но осознав ошибку одобрительно хмыкает и смотрит на дорогу. Его планы никто не ломает и вряд ли кому-либо удастся. Он повторно усмехается самому себе, чем вызывает удивлённо приподнятую бровь со стороны сеттера другой команды.

— Нам не нужен интернет. Тест будет на темы, которые мы уже с тобой прошли. Там только одна, которую мы сегодня брали. — Ойкава сообщает, возможно, именно то, что хотел услышать Суга в своих мыслях сегодня. Поэтому он слегка приободряется тому, что не придётся особо напрягать мозги, чтобы самому понять, что вообще хотели сообщить авторы пособий.

***

— Суга-чан, я не помню. Ну давай уже закончим! — притворно хнычет Ойкава, удобно распластавшись на кухонном столе в квартире Сугавары. 

— Мы начали пятнадцать минут назад. Ты для это пёрся сюда через половину города, чтобы погреться у меня дома и поныть? Прости, но кажется, эти обязанности должны были упасть на Ивайзуми. — отрезает Сугавара, продолжая что-то себе написывать и не обращать никакого внимания на гостя. Коуши подложил одну руку под себя и пытался вникнуть в сегодняшнюю тему, которую он сам ещё не прошёл, по причине того, что урок математики у них только завтра. 

Они распрощались с Дайчи на том самом перекрёстке и направились к дому Сугавары. По пути Ойкава успел рассказать всё, что случилось с ним, его командой, «глупым Ива-чаном» и всей Сейджо за последние два дня, пока они не виделись Ту историю с поломкой телефона он тоже рассказал, но вместо соболезнования со стороны Коуши, получил только тихий смех. Суге, по-факту, не нужна эта лишняя информация в и так постоянно, забитой кучей проблем, голове, но именно поэтому ему всё-таки нужны все эти истории. Чтобы вытеснить все заботы и стресс и заполниться весёлыми хоть и немного надоедающими рассказами. Всё, что вылетало изо рта Тоору было немного преувеличено, но если это профильтровать, то выходило вполне себе реалистично, и спохоже на жизнь капитана Аоба Джосай. На вопросы о том, как прошёл день Коуши, которые скорее всего были произнесены чисто из вежливости, Суга отмахивался простыми «нормально» и «ты уже спрашивал». Некая вина за то, что Ойкава слишком много говорит иногда посещала его, поэтому, чтобы не казаться через чур эгоистичным, даже для самого себя, он разбавлял непрерывную речь вопросами о своём собеседнике. И на удивление обоих, что бы не ответил Сугавара, всё сводилось к истории из жизни Тоору. Достаточно забавно, думал каждый про себя, только Ойкава пропускал это с ноткой неуверенности, потому что это, кажется было слишком. Слишком много Ойкавы Тоору, думал он сам про себя, поэтому, начиная с остановки возле дома друга и заканчивая входом в его квартиру, тот молчал, чем очень сильно удивлял Сугу. 

— Нет, ну мы можем заняться чем-нибудь другим. — Ойкава всё никак не отрывался от сосредоточенного лица Коуши, находившегося выше его, потому что Тоору лежал на столе, выпрямив одну руку вперёд и невдумчиво шебурша пакетом от чего-то. По дороге никто ничего не купил, поэтому голод до сих пор присутствовал у обоих. — Су-га-чан, посмотри на меня. — по слогам проговорил Тоору, хитро улыбаясь и наконец-таки получая хоть какую-то реакцию с его стороны. Коуши раздражённо цокает, бросая ручку, но так и не глядя в сторону собеседника. Он выглядит очень уютно сейчас. Бежевый свитер, выбивающиеся светлые прядки, контрастно зелёно-карие глаза. Картину портят нахмурившиеся брови и насупленно выражение лица. 

— Как тебя зовут, кстати? — Ойкава говорит всё, что думает, поэтому это вопрос вылетает неосознанно. Суга наконец прекращает смотреть в стенку впереди себя и одаривает его приподнятой бровью и скрытым вопросом «Серьёзно?». Ну ведь так и есть. Они знакомы, как минимум три недели, не считая все их прошлые тренировочные матчи и Ойкаву в волейбольном журнале, а имени он так и не узнал. Сугавара решает воспользоваться этим, и теперь на его лице появляется дерзкая усмешка, которая заставляет Тоору заинтересованно подняться, и не отрывая взгляда, ожидать ответ.

— Узнаешь сам, как-нибудь. Я тебе не скажу, потому что ты опять начнёшь коверкать моё имя. — уже как-то обиженно заявляет Коуши, быстро проходя взглядом по чёрной рубашке и бежевых штанах перед собой. — И прекрати одеваться каждый раз так, как-будто идёшь на выпускной. — добавляет тот, возвращаясь к писанине.

Ойкава недовольно хмыкает, мысленно проклиная Сугу не за последнее замечание об его внешнем виде, а о том, что тот не хочет говорить своего имени. Думать долго не приходится, и тот с таким же осуждающе-обиженным выражением лица поворачивается к другой стороне, чтобы дотянуться до своего рюкзака, лежащего прямо возле ножки стула Сугавары.

— Куда. — спокойно, но громче обычного выдаёт единственный трудящийся в этом доме, перехватывая нежелательную руку, норовитую достать телефон и сделать парочку или один удачный звоночек. Суга не глупый, даже наоборот, слишком умный для Ойкавы. Тот фыркает, выдёргивая руку из слабого хвата, но акцент Коуши всегда делает на моральном давлении. — Сперва закончим, потом хоть маме моей звони. — он одёргивает руку одновременно с Тоору, не отрываясь от учебника, который тот и притащил с собой.

— А, что реально можно? — Ойкава воспринимает эту колкую заметку слишком серьёзно, а его лицо переполняют слишком много эмоций, смешанных со злостью, нетерпением и заинтересованностью. Суга цокает, мысленно закатывая глаза и слегка откидываясь на спинку не очень удобного стула. Тоору, осознав свою ошибку, прикрывает рот и отводит наконец-таки взгляд от лица Коуши. Мотивация побыстрее закончить возрастает, и Ойкава молча придвигается поближе к столу и своему репетитору, кивая и показывая то, что он готов слушать. Сугавара слегка улыбается своей маленькой победе и начинает объяснять ему тему, которая точно будет присутствовать на будущих контрольных.

Все эти последующие двадцать минут Тоору старательно делает вид, что слушает и даже отвечает только на те вопросы, которые ему задаёт Коуши, молча записывает какие-то пометки в конспект и решает уравнения и примеры. Знал бы Суга, что тот думает совсем не о тригонометрических функциях. Ойкава занят самостоятельным вычислением имени сеттера Карасуно. Он вспоминает все моменты на поле, во время тренировочных матчей. Пытается вспомнить, не упоминал ли кто из его команды этого имени, но всё четно. Ему уже не столько интересно узнать само имя, сколько вспомнить его самостоятельно или вынудить Сугавару самого проговориться. Может найти его документ? Нет, времени будет слишком мало, даже если тот отойдёт на кухню или в туалет. Значит, звонок кому-нибудь будет лучшим вариантом. Но только нужно подумать, кому бы так удачно позвонить, чтобы без допросов сразу же получить ответ...

— Ты устал? — из мыслей его выбивает чужая прохладная ладонь, приложенная к его лбу и глаза напротив. Ойкава одёрнулся, но не подал виду того, что вылетел далеко за пределы этой комнаты. Сугина рука покинула его лоб, случайно скидывая несколько каштановых прядок на то место. Тоору зачем-то сам приложил ко лбу ладонь, но, как и ожидалось температуры не было, но воспользоваться такой возможностью было бы просто великолепно. Карие-изумрудные глаза перед ним слегка озабочены и продолжают смотреть на него. Такими глазами он смотрит на своих сокомандников и на своего лучшего друга. От осознания этого становится немного приятно.

— Да, конечно я устал. — заявляет тот, убирая руку и прижимая обе к своим щекам. Он откидывается назад, но вспоминает, что развёрнут на девяносто градусов от нормального положения и позади него только пол и чуть дальше стенка с подоконником.

— Я заметил. — Суга аккуратно наклоняется вперёд, хватая его за поджатый локоть и удерживая. Ойкава сам осознал ошибку, поэтому перестал падать в тот момент, когда Коуши подхватил его. Руки всё ещё оставались на щеках, глаза прищурены, а у Сугавары очень осуждающее лицо. Нелепая ситуация, но оба начинают тихо посмеиваться. Может Коуши с самого начала знал, что тот думает не о математике, или всё ещё не понял. 

Тоору начинает жалеть о том, что наговорил вчера Ивайзуми о своём мнении о людях. Может, он действительно соврал себе и другу, а хуже того и самому Коуши. Напрямую Ойкава, конечно, так не говорил и не скажет, но своими поступками, доставучими фразочками с противной уже ему самому интонацией и вовсе не уважительными или дружескими кличками, он очередной раз показывает, как ему всё равно. Ойкава знает, что всё это не нравится Сугаваре, но продолжает это делать из раза в раз, больно нажимая человеку на одни и те же раны. Нет, это не так. Он просто себя накручивает. Тоору встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться от всего этого и вернуться в своё более привычное состояние. В последнее время тот стал выходить из своего образа слишком часто.

Суга возвращается на своё место, тихо кашляя и оттягивая рукава домашней толстовки, когда Ойкава снова вальяжно и как ни в чём не бывало облокачивает голову на руку. Он специально осматривает того с головы на ног с прищуром и поджатыми губами, на что получает непонимающий взгляд и вопрос «что?».

— Суга-чан, ты совсем не умеешь одеваться. — даёт свой вердикт Тоору, забрасывая ногу на ногу. На нём самом одежда, как из дорого бутика, хотя тот просто знает места. Одежду Коуши точно не назовёшь дешёвой, скорее безвкусной и слишком простой. Серая толстовка без капюшона, торчащий край белой футболки и чёрные трико, которые он, кажется, забрал у отца или старшего брата. 

— Прости, у меня нет дома подиума и я не хожу по нему в одежде от «Victoria's Secret». — Коуши закатывает глаза, возвращаясь к учебникам на столе, но ничего не пишет, только смотрит в книжку. Стоит ли продолжать или Ойкава пошутил про то, что устал. Хоть, это и очень вряд ли, Сугавара не имеет никакого права принуждать его заниматься.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они делают женскую одежду? — он пытается не прыснуть со смеху, когда видит растерянное лицо, которое ищет подтверждения в этих словах. Тоору кивает, попутно заливаясь смехом и уморительно откидываясь назад. Суга немного краснеет, отворачиваясь. Ему не очень смешно, а объясняться, где он это вообще услышал бессмысленно, потому что сам уже не помнит. Ойкава успокаивается, драматично охая и начиная тянуться за телефоном. Коуши этого не замечает, потому что всё ещё смотрит в сторону выхода из кухни. 

— Суга-чан, будь добр сделай мне чай. — он деловито облокачивается на спинку стула, и подкладывает одну ногу под себя. Коуши поворачивается уже немного раздражённым из-за такой приказной интонации, и потому что всё-таки застал друга за поиском номера в телефонной книжке. Но Сугавара тихо поднимается, хмурясь и подходя к чайнику, который находится от них в нескольких метрах. Единственное, что радует это то, что они по-видимому, закончили и когда они попьют чай и Ойкава повыносит Суге мозг, оба разойдутся. Горячая ванна и выполненная ещё в школе домашняя работа заставляют его расплыться в довольной улыбке. Он облокачивается одной рукой о стол и разворачивается к своему собеседнику. Тоору, услышав звуки чайника, ничего не говорит, как это и было ему свойственно, но самодовольно ухмыляется тому, что его наконец послушали. Коуши, пользуясь возможностью тихо подходит к Ойкаве сзади, наблюдая за его действиями.

Ему хочется хмыкнуть от такой предсказуемости от друга, но он продолжает молчать, сдерживая смешок за поджатыми губами. Тоору листает длинную ленту с кучей номеров и имён. Выбирает кому бы позвонить, чтобы спросить его имя? У него назревает отличная идея.

— Ойкава-сан, я прямо перед вами. Может, лучше спросишь меня? — руки Коуши мягко опускаются на вздёрнутые от неожиданности плечи, а несдержанная ухмылка находится возле уха другого сеттера. Ойкава хмурится, приподнимая голову, но не поворачиваясь к нему.

—Ты всё равно не скажешь. — сообщает он и так уже известную Коуши информацию, когда руки Сугавары покидают его плечи, а тёплое дыхание перестаёт касаться его уха. — С тобой не интересно. —добавляет тот и высовывает язык, что-то неразборчиво мыча. Суга никак не реагирует, и пожимая плечами, плетётся к закипевшему как раз в этот момент прибору. Ойкава, недовольный такой реакцией, хмыкает и продолжает пялиться в телефон. Он пролистал достаточно много, но контакт нужного ему человека всё никак не высвечивался. Сперва тот хотел позвонить Дайчи, но одно предложение от Сугавары и Тоору не услышит нужного имени. Ивайзуми тоже был в списке людей, которые могли бы знать его имя, но тратить время впустую на то, чтобы узнавать знает ли это Хаджиме не хотелось. Он пролистал ещё парочку вариантов, в нетерпении закусывая губу, и наконец наткнулся на нужный. Тобио-чан, мысленно протянул Ойкава, довольно щурясь и незамедлительно нажимая на этот контакт. Уходить из комнаты он не хотел, потому что затеял это всё только для того, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Коуши, когда тот узнает его имя.

Гудки идут, и возможно, Суга слышит это в нескольких метрах, пока заваривает чай. Тоору нетерпеливо ждёт, постукивая пальцами по столу и поглядывая за действиями друга. Звонок автоматически сбрасывается, и Ойкава набирает ещё раз. Коуши не знает кому тот звонит, но спиной чувствует его напряжённый и прожигающий взгляд от чего становится не по себе. 

— Ойкава-сан? — удивлённый голос Кагеямы слышится на том конце провода. Ойкава издаёт нервный смешок и полностью разворачивает стул в сторону Сугавары. Тот, в свою очередь, услышав голос собственного кохая раздражённо выдыхает, опуская голову. Ещё больше, чем все провокации со стороны Тоору он ненавидит, когда тот унижает его кохаев. Каждый раз, видя задумчивое лицо Кагеямы после какой-то выходки Ойкавы, ему хочется как-то помочь, но тот понимает, что толку будет мало. Так каждый раз. Сеттер Сейджо всегда найдёт грёбаную возможность повернуть настрой всей команды на нет, а потом Суге приходится изо всех сил стараться, чтобы хоть как-то преободрить их, тем самым убирая за капитаном Аоба Джосай все последствия, которые тот специально оставляет, расчищая себе дорогу к победе. Коуши каждую тренировку думает о давлении на первогодок с его стороны. Они ведь действительно расстраиваются и теряются потом на поле, теряя всю веру в себя и команду. Как бы красиво для Ойкавы это не звучало, Суге очень тошно от этого. Он сжимает зубы, внимательно слушая их разговор. Лучше бы он позвонил Дайчи, думает про себя тот.

— Вы что-то хотели? —Тобио, как всегда вежлив с бывшим семпаем и Суге сейчас не очень хочется, чтобы тот был вежливым. Коуши берёт две кружки и ставит их на стол со слегка громким и неприятным стуком, который выдаёт всю его нервозность. Чёрт, всё пошло не по плану, о котором думал Сугавара в начале, намечая себе незначительную шутку с его именем, но с Ойкавой Тоору всё идёт не так, как хотелось бы. 

—Тобио-чан, тебе повезло! Сегодня я снова тебе звоню и снова хочу кое-что узнать. — Тоору начинает ёрзать на стуле, привлекая внимание уставшего от всего Суги, который с прищуром и поджатыми губами молча наблюдает за ситуацией. Исход ему ясен, и он не утешительный. В смысле, Коуши сам это начал, но он надеялся на то, что Ойкава помучается несколько дней, а потом тот ему скажет.

— Да, я вас слушаю. Только у меня не много времени, я просто-

— Как зовут вашего связующего? — Ойкава перебивает Кагеяму на половине предложения, не желая слушать его дальше. Ещё настораживает формулировка. То ли он снова издевается, то ли ему так интереснее. 

— Я... — Тобио замолкает на минуту, этим своим действием давая Суге фору на дальнейшее продолжение этой ситуации. Чайник снова закипает. Только теперь это голова Сугавары. Коуши вскакивает со стула, стоящего сбоку от Тоору, но так, что оба могли видеть реакцию друг друга, и выхватывает телефон из рук другого сеттера, нажимая на кнопку сброса. На его лице читается ужасная злость и раздражение, а улыбка напротив выводит его ещё сильнее.

— Прекрати доставать моих кохаев. — коротко бросает тот, но одним этим высказыванием даёт знать одну из причин почему Сугавара не доверяет ему. Что на волейбольном поле, что в обычной жизни, он всегда найдёт возможность задеть их или просто сделать всё не так. Коуши садится на место, укладывая телефон на стол возле себя и опуская руки вниз. Он шумно выдыхает, опуская голову. Нужно вывести ситуацию в правильное русло, бесконечно повторяет тот про себя, после чего наконец выдаёт. — Меня зовут Коуши. Сугавара Коуши. Доволен? Теперь ты отстанешь от меня и моих друзей. 

Как бы нормально это не звучало, и как бы Ойкава не хотел тут же придумать шутку, это бы не вышло. Улыбка пропала с его лица, заменяясь прикрытым ртом и слегка испуганными глазами. Да, он ошибался насчёт своего мнения о людях. Слова прозвучали так серьёзно, будто Тоору выпрашивал у него это несколько лет, выпытывая всё ужасными способами. Он сел ровнее, не выдерживая слишком сильного давления собственной совести и зелёно-карих глаз напротив. За те секунды, пока Ойкава смотрел в них, вчитываясь, пытаясь понять почему Сугавара так зол на него. Может быть, слишком открыто он этого не показывал, но сейчас, Тоору будто просмотрел фильм, состоящий из фрагментов их знакомства, но со стороны Суги. Какая-то непонятная жалость и сожаление о содеянном резко ударило его в голову и грудь, пытаясь вбить всё то, что он не понимал. Коуши уже давно не смотрит на него, а облокотив локти на колени и свесив голову так, что глаза упирались в пол, смотрит в никуда, пытаясь что-то обдумать.

Странная ситуация. Очень глупая ситуация. Ни на чём, казалось бы, не обоснованная ситуация. Просто шутливый вопрос про имя, просто звонок знакомому, просто ответ от человека, которому принадлежит это имя. Всё кажется очень простым, но только поверхностно. На самом же деле всё куда глубже и запутанней. У Сугавары будто туман перед глазами, а в голове шум. Может быть не из-за этого вообще. Точно не из-за Ойкавы. Может быть от сожаления о том, что он сказал. Может он сказал плохие вещи? Может теперь в нём разочаруются? Может, он слишком сильно думает о других? Может да, а может и нет.

_— Коуши, прости меня, пожалуйста._

Сугавара поднимает голову, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось. Нет, видимо, всё-такие не показалось. Тоору сидит в более замкнутом положении, скрестив руки возле коленей и смотря в сторону. Коуши не знает, о чём Ойкава мучается некоторое время, о том, что пытается выпутаться из сетки, в которую сам заплыл. Наверное, ему не стоило извиняться, хотя если он даже не подумал о таком серьёзном слове, значит это было необходимо. Может быть, сейчас нужно перестать лгать себе и окружающим. Это относится не только к Сугаваре Коуши, нет. Это относить к самому Тоору, к его недоверию, к его отношению, к его уважению к людям. Кажется, именно сейчас рушится вся та политика, которой придерживался, как минимум со средней школы, если не всю жизнь.

Суга молча поднимается. Он хочет увидеть его глаза. Коуши очень медленно подходит ко всё ещё молчащему Тоору и приподнимает его лицо двумя руками, обхватив за щёки и заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза.

— За что. За что ты извиняешься? — всё так же тихо и нерешительно шепчет тот, продолжая бегать от одного глаза напротив к другому. Золотистая радужка поблёскивают изумрудными отражениями от глаз Суги, а может он просто преувеличивает и это свет от лампы на кухне. Ойкава молчит, намертво сжимая губы. Ему хочется что-то сказать, но не получается, будто рот зашили намертво. Он выглядит так, будто провинился перед всем миром и он сам это понимает. Строить из себя сейчас высокомерного и _ненастоящего_ Ойкаву Тоору так не хочется. 

Коуши стыдно за то, что заставил его выйти из образа, потому что он никогда раньше не видел его таким. Это настолько не свойственно Ойкаве, что вызывает подозрения о том, он ли это сидит перед ним? Неприятный ком из невысказанных слов жжёт горло, а рот так не хочет открываться. Суга продолжает держать его лицо, пытаясь дождаться ответа. Но больше ответа он сейчас хочет услышать типичный смех напротив и фразу «Ха-ха! Я пошутил, Суга-чан». Но фраза так и не звучит, а смех не материализуется. Ойкава не знает сколько они так стоят. Минуту? Несколько секунд? Час? Нужно это прекращать.

— Я не знаю. — Тоору наконец выговаривает три слова слегка хриплым от долгого молчания голосом и машет головой в разные стороны. Коуши становится ещё хуже от этого, и он закрывает глаза, отпуская руки. Опять он во всём виноват. Вдруг он сделал больно почти не знакомому человеку? Чёрт, он ужасный человек. 

— Ну так ты простишь, м? — Ойкава ловит опущенные холодные руки своими, такими же холодными и наклоняется вперёд, пытаясь теперь заглянуть в чужие глаза. Он выдавливает из себя грустную улыбку и в этот момент Суга открывает глаза. Лучше бы он вообще не видел этой улыбки, потому что она ещё грустнее, чем весь Ойкава со своим взглядом и жалким выражением лица.

— Чёрт. — Коуши прерывисто выдыхает, обхватывая чужие ладони ещё сильнее и направляя свой взгляд в потолок. До того момента,чтобы заплакать им обоим, точно бы не дошло, но финал мог быть чуточку хуже, чем есть сейчас. Они могли бы просто разойтись и постараться никогда больше не пересекаться. А на матчах делать вид, что не знакомы. Сперва этот вариант кажется очень даже заманчивым и простым, но будет ли это так через неопределённое количество времени? Сугавара набирает воздух обратно и снова смотрит на него. — Я не могу тебя простить. — руки Ойкавы резко сжимаются так, что начинают белеть костяшки, а ладони Коуши ужасно болеть от подобного давления. — Мне просто не за что тебя прощать, понимаешь? Ты не сделал ничего плохого и я тебе ничего не сделал. Просто я иногда так говорю и-

— Просто уже прости меня, чёрт возьми, и пойдём гулять. — Тоору проговаривает это какой-то раздражённо-радостной интонацией, напрягаясь ещё сильнее. У него затекла шея смотреть на Коуши снизу вверх. Суга удивлённо смотрит на него, но делает то, что тот попросил.

— Я тебя прощаю, но сам не знаю за что. — на выдохе произносит тот, разжимая руки Ойкавы и освобождая свои ноющие запястья и ладони. 

— Отлично! — Тоору подскакивает со стула и улыбается уже более естественно и похоже на себя. Это заставляет Сугавару тоже слегка поднять уголки рта. — Мы же теперь официально друзья? — он наклоняется вперёд, как делает всегда, когда они обнимаются на прощание, но ничего больше не делает. Только довольно щурится, будто всего этого не произошло несколько минут назад.

— Да, видимо, так. — устало соглашается Суга, и понимая то, что объятий не будет, разворачивается, подходя к выходу из кухни. До чая никто так и не дотронулся. Разве что, Коуши нервно сжимал горячую кружку в руках до начала их разговора. 

У Ойкавы как камень с души упал. Стало так легко, как будто бы ничего не происходило последние несколько лет или минут его жизни. Может, он, как обычно, преувеличивает, но именно в такой ситуации стоит преувеличивать, и хоть неприятный осадок всё ещё витает в воздухе, Коуши спокойно выдыхает, медленно открывая и закрывая глаза. Казалось, вечность тянулась до этой самой кульминации, которая произошла за считанные секунды, но погружаться ещё дальше в свои размышления он не хочет, поэтому лучше думать о том, что всё самое плохое позади и в следующий раз, когда они увидятся с Ойкавой не будет висеть неловкая пауза, и каждый не будет прокручивать эту ситуация в голове сотню раз. 

Начало положено, продолжает думать Коуши, ожидая пока Тоору сложит все вещи. Кажется, они давно стали друзьями, но им не хватало подтверждения. Одобрения друг от друга. От этой мысли Суга тихо усмехается, скрещивая руки на груди и ладонью прикрывая рот. Ойкава слышит это, но никаких едких шуток не следует. Он молча берёт сумку и проходит к выходу, и улыбнувшись, вытягивает руку, пропуская Коуши вперёд. Тот в ответ цокает, но всё равно проходит. 

— Суга-чан, мы идём гулять, если до тебя так долго доходит. — заявляет Тоору, когда видит, что друг встал напротив него и подпирает стенку, пока тот обувается. Сугавара приподнимает в удивлении бровь и отстраняется от стенки.

— Ойкава-сан, сейчас девять часов вечера. Куда ты хочешь идти? — с долей сарказма интересуется тот, но послушно идёт к собственной обуви.

— Увидишь. — фыркает Тоору, потому что ему еле как удаётся натянуть злополучный ботинок. Заметив то, как Суга начинает обуваться, он ухмыляется, хватая свою куртку с крючка и по-быстрому натягивая её. — Теперь я буду звать тебя по-другому. — предупреждает тот, ожидая негативной реакции, но получает лишь прищуренные глаза в ответ.

— Я уже к «Суга-чану» привык. Но если ты будешь называть меня слишком извращённо, то положительного отклика от меня не жди. — сообщает тот, отряхиваясь и надевая свою куртку. Подходя к тумбочке возле которой стоит Ойкава, он тянется через него, из-за чего соприкасающиеся куртки издают не очень приятный звук, и хватая голубой шарф, местящийся прямо за другом, отходит. Тоору не обращает на это внимание и уже придумывает, как бы воспользоваться именем Сугавары. Он думал, что его зовут как-то по-другому и сейчас точно убеждается в том, что сам бы ни за что не вспомнил. Всё-таки имя играло главную роль сегодняшнего вечера, думает каждый сам про себя.

Коуши молча открывает дверь, хватая ключи и телефон. Кошелёк он брать не стал, потому что не рассчитывал на то, что они пойдут куда-то кроме окрестностей его дома или остановки. Ойкава также тихо выходит из дома. Когда двери квартиры закрываются, Тоору задумчиво хмыкает, привлекая внимание Суги.

— Как насчёт, Коуши-чан? Нет, слишком долго. — он продолжает свой монолог, а Сугавара даже вмешиваться не хоче, молча ожидая результатов. — Хм, Коуш-чан? Сукоу-чан? Коко-чан?

— Почему везде должен присутствовать суффикс «-чан»? — Суга раздражённо цокает, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта и быстро кидая осуждающий взгляд в сторону Ойкавы.

— Потому что, «-кун» не звучит, а называть тебя на «-сан» слишком жирно, не думаешь? — едко вбрасывает Тоору, постукивая пальцами по подбородку и задумчиво глядя в потолок. Коуши хотел было возразить и очередной раз напомнить ему, что кроме Ойкавы и Куроо никто не называет его «Суга-чан», но передумал, потому что это слишком бесполезно вдалбливать в него эту информацию, которой тот всё равно не воспользуется. — Так, не мешай. — кидает тот, когда замечает колебания друга и закрытие и открытие рта в течении нескольких секунд. — Коусу-чан, Суко-чан, Ко-чан, Кей-чан*? Может ты мне поможешь, м? — Ойкава разворачивается в сторону Суги и убирает руку с лица. Коуши прикрывает глаза и недовольно хмурится, желая поскорее забыть всё то, что произнёс его собеседник ранее. Ясно, значит, помощи от него никакой. — Может, Коу-чан или Ко-чан? Да, мне так больше нравится. — Ойкава улыбается своему решению и довольно заходит в открывшиеся двери лифта. Суга обречённо вздыхает, облокачиваясь о поручень и нажимая кнопку первого этажа. Он смотрит в зеркало и заправляет шарф чуть аккуратнее, чем успел намотать дома. 

— Коу-чан~ — Тоору пробно зовёт друга новым прозвищем и тот, сперва помедлив, поворачивается на звук. Ойкава тихо смеётся, пытаясь спрятаться от пристального взгляда в высоком воротнике куртки, но у него это плохо выходит. Ему не хочется оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Хотя бы не сейчас. Суге тоже нужна чья-то речь, чтобы заглушить неумолкающие голоса в голове. Двери снова открываются на нужном им этаже и они выходят.

На улице очень холодно, ведь ноябрь уже совсем близко, а значит и снег тоже. Небо тёмное, но сероватые и перистые облака окутывают его в нескольких местах. На них мягко отливает незначительное количество звёздочек, разбросанных повсюду маленькими кучками или по одной. Завтра будет ещё холоднее, замечает про себя Суга, разглядывая ночной городской пейзаж. Машины вдоль дороги совсем не ездят, стоят пару припаркованных по бокам и на этом всё. Людей тоже нет, хотя всего-то девять с лишним часов вечера. Почему бы не выйти и не поразглядывать? Скоро всё будет заметено, если циклон придёт скоро, а пока самое время для вечерних прогулок.

— Коу-чан, значит. — зачем-то повторяет вслух Коуши, официально подтверждая своё новое прозвище. Он прячется в шарфе, убирая руки глубоко по карманам, пока Ойкава продолжает тихо посмеиваться сбоку...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кей-чан, имеется ввиду произношение английской буквы «К».
> 
> Мне жаль, что я впихал сюда не совсем уместную драму, но им обоим нужно какое-то объяснение и начало...
> 
> Начало очень сложно читается, потому что первые три страницы я писал две недели, а остальные тринадцать за три дня. Я предупреждал, что буду несколько занят... так и получилось. Ну у меня 100% план закончить эту историю хотя бы к концу осени, потому что идей ещё много, а времени не хватает. Следующая или после следующей будет глава с тренировочным матчем.👉👈


	7. 7.1. За тьмой всегда приходит свет, за светом всегда приходит тьма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу попросить прощения за ВОЗМОЖНЫЕ ОТКЛОНЕНИЯ ОТ КАНОНА, потому что я не очень понимаю, когда у кого там тренировки и их спонтанный матч всё-таки перечет всему, поэтому давайте сделаем вид, что случайности происходят. 
> 
> Всех с началом учебного года, скорее всего буду пропадать, но знайте, я работаю. (ой я писала 8 страниц два месяца...)

Say It - girl in red

Утро Сугавары с первых же секунд началось не так, как тому хотелось бы. Ему позвонил Дайчи за час до будильника, который и так был выставлен на семь часов, и сообщил таким же, как и у Коуши сонным голосом, что тренер поручил ему собрать всех за пару минут до начала утренней тренировки. Суга не мог винить друга или тренера или вообще кого-либо, потому что те разбудили его так рано. Он обречённо выдыхает, соглашаясь и сбрасывая звонок. По привычке Коуши считает сколько часов ему удалось поспать, после вчерашней прогулки с Ойкавой. Тот задумчиво чешет растрёпанные серые волосы, которые из-за неправильного сна или формы подушки стали немного кудрявее обычного и смешно торчали в разные стороны. Сугавара резко встаёт с кровати, зевая и выключая так и не сработавший будильник. Голова немного побаливает, и не понятно то ли от недосыпа, то ли от того разговора со связующим Сейджо. Ладно, сейчас это не главное. По его несложным подсчётам, он поспал где-то шесть часов. До минимальной нормы его возраста Коуши не хватает двух часов, а лучше всех трёх, но спать такое количество перед надвигающимися экзаменами слишком лакомая роскошь для него. Суга расстроенно выдыхает и идёт умываться.

По пути он бросает быстрый взгляд на кухню, где так все любят сидеть, и на кого ему так приятно смотреть. Может, здесь и происходили какие-то конфликты, но эта информация является абсолютно бесполезной и ненужной для него сейчас. Сонные глаза, в которых сейчас мягко отливает свет от искусственной лампочки, встречаются с практически полностью завешанным шторами окном. Но маленькая, не закрытая ничем, полоска света может сказать всё об обстановке на улице. Солнце поднимется только в семь или восемь, и посмотреть на рассвет Суге всё же не удастся. Зато тёмные, как ночь, облака расплываются по небу, освобождая место, проходящим лучикам света и белесым полоскам, которые потом распластаются по всему небу, полностью скрывая темноту. Контраст не таких ярких по сравнению со светлым небом, цветов сейчас очень бросается в глаза. Это нельзя назвать это рассветом скорее нельзя, чем можно. Но потом снова появится голубое небо, закат и ночь. За тьмой всегда придёт свет, за светом всегда придёт тьма. Если бы кто-то осмелился назвать это «жизнью», то получил бы негативные мысли за считанные секунды.

Так сумбурно его утро почти никогда не начиналось. Он привык к спокойной и более-менее размеренной жизни, и если что-то шло не так, как Коуши задумывал, то настроение очень сильно менялось. Как и сейчас. Тепло одевшись, обувшись и быстро перекусив каким-то злаковым батончиком, тот выходит из дома без стандартной улыбки, а с кислой и невыспавшейся мордой. Лишь бы Дайчи не увидел, подумал тот, доедая последний кусочек дорогого, но такого маленького продукта, кидая фантик в ближайший мусорный бак. Если бы друг увидел его в таком растерянном состоянии, то точно бы долго одаривал его своим осуждающим взглядом, пока тот не признался бы в чём проблема всех негодований. Он хмыкает сам себе под нос, прячась в стареньком, но горячо любимом шарфе.

Всю ночь шёл дождь и лужи покрывали семьдесят процентов поверхности дорог и тротуаров на данный момент. Машины при каждом проезде возле Суги несильно разбрызгивали воду и издавали не очень приятный шаркающий звук. Людей сравнительно небольшое количество для утра, разбросанных по разным уголкам улицы: на влажных скамейках сидят подростки, играющие в приставки и не обращающие никакого внимания на то, что их штаны насквозь промокли, возле светофора стоят занятые люди, явно спешащие на работу. Только беззаботные пенсионеры мирно прогуливаются под декоративным зонтиком, хотя дождя сегодня не наблюдается. Коуши тоже взял зонт на всякий случай. Мама с детства приучила его быть готовым ко всему. Хорошая привычка, Сугавара каждый раз убеждается в том, что казалось бы совсем ненужный маленький медицинский набор первой помощи пригодится, когда какой-то ученик в школе разобьёт лоб, столкнувшись с резко приоткрытой дверью и ошарашенным учителем. И сколько ещё таких ситуаций было, тот сам уже не помнит.

Погрузившись в приятные воспоминания, Суга доходит до спортзала в назначенное ранее время. Улыбка стала потихоньку возвращаться на его покрасневшее от холода лицо. Сумка со спортивной формой и учебниками при себе. Единственное, что он забыл сегодня — это бутылка воды и бенто, которые ему утром оставили в холодильнике. Коуши грустно выдыхает, слегка хмурясь, когда вспоминает это и открывает знакомые двери, предоставляющие вид на любимый спортзал и сокомандников. Его встречают тёплые взгляды и выкрики «Суга-сан!»со всех точек помещения. От этого улыбка всё больше расплывается, оголяя верхнюю кромку зубов, а глаза довольно щурятся. Как же он рад их всех видеть.

Поздоровавшись с каждым лично, Коуши со всеми собираются возле Такеда-сенсея и тренера, которые выглядят на удивление достаточно весёлыми. Как будто те с нетерпением ждут того, чтобы рассказать какую-то очень важную или интересную информацию. Вся команда встаёт в ряд, кланяясь и приветствуя старших. Никто не переодевался, потому что ждали, что тренировка будет сразу после объявления. 

— Вообщем, это, — начал тренер Укай, пытаясь обратить внимание немного шумевших ребят на себя. — Такеда-сенсей всё вам объяснит. — он виновато посмотрел на учителя, который немного растерянно переводил взгляд с тренера, но после поправляет очки, глубоко вздыхает и спокойно говорит.

— У нас намечался выездной тренировочный матч с Сейджо на воскресенье, но как я объявлял ранее в это воскресенье у нас сборы и мы едем на встречу, — в зале повисла тишина. Все молча и с трепетом ждали продолжения, зрачки Хинаты и Нишинои готовы были выпрыгнуть из орбит и сделать несколько кругов вокруг Земли. Сугавара, Дайчи и Асахи выглядели сдержанно и подобающе третьегодкам, но нервно подрагивающие за спиной руки выдавали их нервозность. Наконец, спустя несколько секунд просматривания и уточнения для самого себя информации в записной книжке, учитель выдаёт: — Этот матч был бы очень полезен для нас, да и тренер Аоба Джосай настаивал на том, чтобы его не отменяли, поэтому, — он набирает воздух в лёгкие, пока вся команда не дышит и не шевелится. — Матч переносится на сегодня на четыре часа дня. 

Сперва виснет двухсекундная мёртвая тишина и взрослые уже думают, что такого они сказали, но потом весь зал заливается радостными выкриками, и шум снова возвращается. Шоё от радости начинает прыгать, неосознанно дёргая Кагеяму за край олимпийки, Я магучи весело смеётся, а Танака со сверкающими звездами в глазах даёт пять Ное. Конечно, матч может закончится очередным проигрышем для Карасуно, но это сейчас неважно. Суга переглядывается с Дайчи и радостно улыбается, приобнимая друга за плечо. Голова мгновенно забивается мыслями о предстоящем событии. Но парочка вопросов всё-таки выделяется из всей той разносортной кучи, связанной с матчем. Интересно, Ойкава уже знает? Или он знал? Нужно будет ему позвонить, может им даже ещё не сообщили, думает про себя Коуши, смеясь в кулачок и довольно осматривая всех. 

— А и тренировки сегодня не будет. Встречаемся в три тридцать у главного входа, нас будет ждать автобус. Никому не опаздывать, и все ваши учителя оповещены об этом. Темы вы сможете изучить в субботу на этой неделе, Такеда-сенсей со всеми договорился. — чуть громче говорит Укай, предварительно прокашливаясь, чтобы снова обратить, рассредоточенных и бесконечно радующихся, ребят. Все дружно кивают, громко благодаря старших за предоставленную возможность. 

Нетерпение будет преследовать каждого до трёх тридцати дня. Команда быстро покидает здание спортзала, направляясь в здание старшей школы Карасуно. Сугавара идёт рядом с Дайчи и Асахи, слушая, как те что-то обговаривают, изредко дёргая его и спрашивая про схемы.

— Да, да. — это всё, что выговаривает Коуши, роясь в сумке в поисках чего-то. Два других товарища злятся на такую безэмоциональную реакцию, но стараются это как-то игнорировать. Наконец, когда все втроём доходят до школы и Суга находит то, что хотел, а Дайчи и Асахи меняют тему, где какое-то одобрение друга не очень востребовано, связующий облегчённо выдыхает. Теперь можно и позвонить, комментирует действия про себя Коуши, попутно сдувая серебристую прядь с глаз и немного хмурясь. То ли звонок на урок был пару минут назад, то ли он прозвенит через несколько секунд, Коуши не знает, но рискует, набирая номер из контактов. Чёрт, а может у него урок, быстро доходит до него и тот уже собирается убрать телефон от уха и нажать на кнопку сброса, когда на той стороне отвечают.

— Суг-ча-а-ан, ты очень вовремя~ — слышится знакомый и немного уставший голос. Собеседник явно раздражён и находится в каком-то шумном месте, но расслышать и разобрать его речь, в принципе, возможно.

— Доброе утро, — с лёгкой улыбкой на лице выговаривает Сугавара, засовывая руки в карманы школьных штанов, и одёргивая вниз белую рубашку. Тот идёт по полному коридору, но ученики не так сильно шумят, как на том конце провода. — Что-то случилось? Ты какой-то...м-м-м уставший? — он решает потянуть время и заодно побыть вежливым по отношению к другу.

— Коу-чан, — Ойкава делает паузу и Суга через одну его интонацию видит, как тот дуется и хмурится, устремляя свой взгляд в одну точку. — Конечно я уставший. Ива-чан заставляет меня учиться, а-а-а! — тот начинает театрально ныть, заставляя Коуши смеяться. Тоору сидит в столовой и ждёт, пока друг что-то принесёт. Ему было скучно, и нужно сказать, что он совсем не против того, чтобы с кем-то поболтать, но вряд ли Ойкава это когда-нибудь признает. — Вообще-то, я хотел тебе набрать, но мне было так лень. — всё-таки признаёт тот, выдыхая и переставляя руку с телефоном к другому уху. 

Суга закатывает глаза и доходит до нужного ему кабинета. Он собирается сказать то, что хотел сказать, но именно в ту секунду, когда тот открывает рот, звенит звонок, и все ученики начинают суетиться и расходиться. Коуши закрывает рот и хмурится, потому что осознаёт то, что этот звонок получился слишком бессмысленным, и деньги с телефонного счёта списались впустую.

— Ладно, я-

— Ты что-то хотел, я знаю. Давай, говори. — его перебивает Ойкава более воодушевлённым голосом, потому что задержать друга перед началом первого урока кажется ему отличной идеей. Ждать Ива-чана уже не так скучно, и Тоору поудобнее размещается на сидении, лениво приподнимая уголки губ.

— А? Ладно, ты наверное, знаешь у нас сегодня матч с вами. — Сугавара стал нервно считать каждую секунду и каждое слово, которое прилетит в его сторону от учителя после того, как он явится на пару минут позже. На том конце трубки подозрительно молчат.

— Коу-чан, я думал это будет сюрпризом, и я сообщу это тебе первым. — Тоору недовольно фыркает, поджимая губы и щурясь. — Конечно я знаю. Я узнаю всё раньше всех. — продолжает хвастаться тот, и удобно раскидывается на стуле —глазами выслеживая злющего Ивайзуми в очереди в буфет—, и готовится излагать речь о том, что он делает лучше других, но увы его прерывают.

— Да, да, я знаю. Мне нужно на урок, Ойкава-сан, до встречи! — полушёпотом тараторит Сугавара, впервые за все время их знакомства, скидывая трубку первым, и не дожидаясь ответа от собеседника. Тоору хмурится, жестко кладя новый и починенный телефон на стол так, что раздаётся неприятный звук удара стекла о пластмассу. Его не особо волнует сейчас то разбился ли его телефон или нет, зато в голове проносятся кучи ругательств в сторону связующего Карасуно, и мельком проскакивают разработки планов мести. — Ну ничего, Бодрячок-кун. Вы всё равно продуете. — более ровным и спокойным голосом говорит Ойкава, агрессивно сдувая упавшую на глаза прядь, и опуская свой взгляд с голубоватой стенки на телефон, который оказался в полном порядке. Осознав то, что по-настоящему выиграет он, Ойкава немного съезжает с диванчика и довольно лыбится, скрещивая руки на груди.

***

— Суга-сан, идёмте! — Хината, стоящий в дверях скромненького и маленького автобуса, кричит так, что кажется все ученики Карасуно выглядывают в окна и смотрят куда едет их волейбольный клуб. Сам Коуши, застёгивая по пути куртку, говорит, чтобы тот был потише. Он добегает до заполненного всеми кроме него и Нишинои автобуса. — Ноя! — рыжик снова кричит так же громко, пытаясь не выпасть из машины, но ему не удаётся и тот отпускает руку с перила. Хорошо, что неподалёку от него стоял Дайчи, который в последний момент зацепил того за капюшон. Коуши в свою очередь был готов ловить неаккуратного сокомандника. Он с облегчением выдыхает, опуская руки и с благодарностью смотрит на друга, который пытается помягче отсчитать Шоё. Всё-таки, матч через час или около того и все на нервах. Эта не очень приятная атмосфера и гробовая тишина в автобусе, появившаяся после того, как капитан отправил Хинату на место, немного настораживает и заставляет его нервничать ещё больше. Хотя, казалось бы, обычный тренировочный, а сколько заморочек и всевозможных исходов. Суга продумал все пути, по которым может пойти сегодняшний день и матч.

Долгожданный, в прямом значении этого слова, Нишиноя появился рядом очень неожиданно, но хорошо, что хотя бы появился. 

— Ноя, залезай. — прямым голосом говорит Суга, рукой указывая на двери перед их носом. Тот в ответ кивает и молнией оказывается уже на месте рядом с Асахи. Коуши закрывает за собой дверь и садится на излюбленное место рядом с Дайчи. Он рвано выдыхает, чем немного выдаёт свою нервозность. Сосед вроде хочет сперва что-то сказать, но потом молча подставляет плечо, разворачиваясь в сторону окна, а Коуши с улыбкой приземляется на друга.

Дорога не занимает много времени, на улице не идёт дождь, ничего плохого не происходит, но всё равно в воздухе витает неприятный осадок тревожности и сосредоточенности. Тишина не покидает стенки автобуса до конечной точки, когда водитель сообщает о прибытии. Если дело пойдёт так и дальше, то не видать им победы, а тем более и хорошего настроения. Сугавара решает взять себя в руки и снова поднять всю команду, потому что если не он, то кто? Выбрав подходящий момент и место, он приступает к поставленной задаче.

— Так, а ну прекратите. — для начала бросает тот, стоя в дверях и не давая никому пройти. Так как он сидел на самых передних сиденьях, да ещё и со стороны выхода, ему удалось сделать так, чтобы никто не смог пройти. Коуши поворачивается лицом ко всей команде и хмуро осматривает всех, заглядывая в глаза, или дальше — туда, где находится что-то своё, личное, никому не известное, кроме Сугавары на данный момент. — Если продолжите держать такой настрой, то мы точно продуем. — провокационно продолжает тот, в замешательстве, вскидывая бровь. Всё внимание теперь на запасном связующем. Отлично, радуется он про себя, не спуская ни с кого глаз. Конечно, Суга замечает трясущегося в конце автобуса Хинату и взволнованные глаза второгодок. И ему нужно это исправить. 

— Куда делась вся та уверенность и радость, которая была утром? Быстро возьмите себя в руки, потому что волейбол — это командная игра, и если кто-то не будет собран и уверен в себе — проиграет вся команда. — хоть это и так все понимали, Хината и Ямагучи всё же начали дрожать сильнее, неосознанно хватаясь друг за друга. Кажется, они не так поняли. Суга стирает серьёзность с лица, улыбаясь и в темпе начиная махать руками. — Нет, нет, я не говорю то, что вы подведёте команду, а имею ввиду то, что вы должны поддерживать друг друга и не относиться к этому настолько серьёзно. Это всё-таки игра, так давайте повеселимся и неважно какой будет исход, ладно? 

Коуши всегда был каким-то внутренним голосом для команды и друзей. Он говорит очевидные вещи, которые каждый прекрасно понимает и без его комментариев. Если бы это был не Сугавара — люди бы давно возразили, язвя то, что знают это и без него. Но фишка вся в том, что каждая команда по-сути хочет иметь такого связующего. Да неважно связующего или нет, просто друга. Весь смысл в том, что этим другом является именно Сугавара Коуши, который умеет невообразимым образом разбить стекло и лёд сомнений и неуверенности, собранных в каждом своей харизмой, своей улыбкой. Само существование этого человека лелеет надежду на светлое будущее, на счастливый конец, и Коуши это понимает, и не он выбирал себе судьбу, и жить так совсем не просто.

После слов вице-капитана команда выглядит немного увереннее, и игроки переглядываются друг с другом. Ежеминутно начинаются доноситься голоса и разговоры, наполняющие автобус более-менее хорошей атмосферой. Коуши выдыхает, потому что ему наконец удалось успокоить не только друзей, но и себя. Он с широкой улыбкой вышагивает из машины первым. 

У Аоба Джосай нет такой чести, чтобы выходить и встречать своих гостей. А может, они просто усердно тренируются и совсем забыли про них. Сугавара недовольно поморщился, когда осеннее небо ярко засветило в глаза, а слишком красивая школа Сейджо нарисовалась перед глазами. Он прислонил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, чтобы хоть как-то скрыться от, не такого яркого, как солнце в летний день, но всё ещё рябящего света. За ним выходят все остальные, рассматривая здание и зелень вокруг, хотя далеко не первый раз приезжают сюда. Где-то сзади хихикают первогодки, а за ними выходят взрослые, обговаривая что-то своё. Ничего не предвещает беды, которой может и не произойти. Суга всё ещё думает о своих словах, пытаясь переключиться на мысли о волейболе, но неведомым образом всё снова переливается к первому.

Карасуно доходят до спортзала, и встают у двери, то ли настраиваясь на последующий матч, то ли ломаясь и труся. За дверью слышны какие-то крики знакомой команды, ругательства и замечания тренеров, и, конечно, звук удара мяча о пол. Суга готов поспорить, что узнает, когда подаст Ойкава в любой ситуации. Даже если тот специально будет неправильно подавать и пытаться сбить его с толку. Коуши явно не глупый и относится к тем сеттерам, которые берут умом, а не силой. Это качество свойственно всем связующим, но некоторые из них, включая второй номер Карасуно, выделяются. Сугавара просчитал примерную, и насколько тот думает, не совсем точную траекторию и вектор подач Ойкавы. Может на это ушёл месяц, а может все те вечера, когда он проматывал матчи волейбольных команд Японии. Он начал наблюдать за этим ещё с того момента, как они с Ивайзуми, Дайчи и Кагеямой играли в их зале. Им так повезло тогда, что директор ничего не узнал и никто их не сдал, а то Коуши бы запомнил этот день ещё более отчётливо, чем есть. Капитан наконец проходит вперёд, вытаскивая Сугу из постоянных самокопаний и расчётов, тем самым распахивая дверь. Коуши не думает о волейболе целыми сутками напролёт и не просчитывает каждый шаг любого игрока с площадки. Он обычный связующий, ещё обычнее Кагеямы или того же Ойкавы, но что-то не позволяет ему перестать сто раз перед игрой прокручивать всю свою жизнь перед глазами, как пленку, состоящую из тысячи кадров, которые просто невозможно запомнить.

Дверь открывается, проливая небольшую полоску света на игроков.

Сперва виснет гробовая тишина, и даже мячи, будто в воздухе застывают, и потом снова быстро летят вниз. Команда Сейджо начала, молча собираться в кучку и подходить к середине, в то время как Карасуно тоже подошли вперёд. Не обошлось без угрожающих лиц Танаки и Нои, от которых хотелось нервно сглотнуть. Ойкава довольно хмыкает, наклоняя голову в сторону и упирая руку в бок. Коуши избегает этого взгляда, который с восьмидесяти процентной вероятностью направлен именно на него. Он просто смотрит в пол, хмурясь и вжимаясь в шарф, но осознав то, что здесь не только злосчастный друг, но и вся команда, включая его любимых кохаев, которые берут с него пример, Суга выдыхает, еле заметно закатывая глаза и встречаясь глазами со всеми сегодняшними соперниками. Он был прав, Ойкава ловит отблеск карие-зелёных глаз и также довольно переводит его на всех игроков, стоящих перед ним. И если бы эта ухмылка и сощуренные глаза были доброжелательными и приветливыми, но нет же, ничего кроме статуса «Я здесь главный, всем молчать!» ничего нет. Всё происходит быстро, Коуши даже не успевает оценить моральное состояние своей и чужой команды, но Ойкава, кажется, вполне доволен ситуацией. Суга улыбается, освещая весь зал своей энергией, заряжая и мотивируя свою команду. 

— Сыграем! — наконец выдаёт капитан Аоба Джосай, взмахивая рукой и подходя ещё ближе к Дайчи. Натянутая невидимая линия напряжения повисает между двумя командами, но всё внимание на звуке удара подошвы кроссовок Ойкавы о линолеум. У Тоору пульс участился в несколько раз, и адреналин полностью разлился по венам. Желание поскорее начать игру граничит с тем, чтобы вообще её не начинать.

Суга переводит уже совсем серьёзный и сосредоточенный взгляд на Дайчи. Тот также собран и не выдаёт ни капли нервозности, если её вообще нет. Но Коуши, знает, что тот ужасно напряжён, и это придаёт ему уверенности. Коуши неуверенно становится ближе к своему капитану, так как тоже является каким-никаким представителем. Про тренеров и менеджеров все как-то позабыли. Игра между павшими и возвышающимися. Мурашки бегут по коже, заставляя кожу неприятно дрожать. Девушки со стороны Карасуно и взрослые с обоих сторон смотрят, притаив дыхание и широко распахнув глаза. Тоору протягивает руку капитану соперников и получает ладонь в ответ. Все команды всё ещё наблюдают за пожимающимися руками, а Ойкава со своей ухмылкой осторожно переводит глаза на Сугу. Секундное действие, а за это уже хочется стереть эту самоуверенность ловким ударом мяча по лицу. Это не Ойкава Тоору, которого он знает. Это лучший связующий префектуры с жуткими огнями в глазах, которого он не хотел бы знать. Коуши улыбается по-доброму, наклоняя голову в бок и отшатываясь назад, таким образом подписывая неразглашаемый договор. Самоуверенностью блещет не только лучший связующий префектуры, но и каждый второй на этом корте, эту фразу сейчас вслух так хотел бы произнести Сугавара, но ловить недоумённые взгляды ему сейчас не хочется. Несколько секунд, когда они смотрят друг другу в глаза, щурясь и улыбаясь явно не по-доброму, кажутся минутами разговора перед дьяволом в аду. Такое напряжение было межу этими двумя. Может Ойкава тоже бы не сказал, что сейчас перед ним стоит тот самый душка-Сугавара, но сейчас совсем не об этом. Кому как не ему знать другие стороны Коуши.

В глазах капитана Сейджо проскальзывает удивление и недоумение, и тут же исчезает, но Суга остаётся довольным. Больше никто никому ничего не говорит.

У команд есть ещё пара минут на то, чтобы взять себя в руки окончательно. Всё выглядит так серьёзно, будто они на отборочных и вокруг другие команды и полные трибуны учеников. У Суги по привычке замерзают и леденеют руки, и вечное трение их друг об друга не спасает. Он даже начал дуть на них горячим воздухом, попутно осматривая все помещение ещё раз и додумывая определённые тактики, известные и понятные на данный момент только ему. Может быть, именно сейчас он хотел бы просто поесть с Ойкавой поздно ночью после прогулки по забытым улицам Мияги, или поиграть только вдвоём на том поле возле его дома, или даже объяснить ему синусы и косинусы дома в спокойной атмосфере. Наверное, это просто стресс, думает Суга, опуская взгляд с сеттера на другом стороне корта и разворачиваясь к своей команде. Коуши опускает так и не согревшиеся руки и подходит к уже собравшейся команде. Сердце пропускает удары от волнения и нетерпения. Зелёные от яркого освещения глаза бегают по лицам, подмечая моральную готовность своих и, насколько отсюда можно было разглядеть, игроков чужой команды. Вдруг чьи-то тёплые руки хватают его собственные, и Сугавара ошеломлённо поворачивается в эту сторону.

— У тебя холодные руки. — подмечает главный менеджер, девушка с чёрными волосами, и просто красавица — Шимидзу Киёко. Коуши усмехается, чуть крепче сжимая не намного теплее, чем его, руки девушки. Он кивает с привычной всем улыбкой на лице, не обращая внимания на взгляды со стороны Танаки и Нои. Да вообще весь состав Карасуно повернулся к источнику смеха, наблюдая весьма благоприятную картину. Но здесь не только одна команда, так? Хитрые золотистые глазки Ойкавы Тоору на протяжении всего времени прибывания гостей здесь останавливаются и наблюдают за действиями интересных ему на сегодняшний матч лиц. Смотреть всё время то на трясущегося Хинату и слишком собранного Кагеяму, состояния которых меняются с такого на вполне себе «состояние профессиональных волейболистов», которые тихо стоят в стороне и болтают о чём-то. 

— Узнать бы о чём, — невзначай проговаривает связующий Сейджо вслух, когда его взгляд переключается на более интересную картину с его другом и одной очень симпатичной девушкой. Вслух он не собирается это говорить, но непонятная и даже угрожающая улыбка возникает на его лице, а руки скрещиваются на груди. Стоящий рядом Ивайзуми успевает ловить каждое изменение в поведении друга, и это вот заставляет его вспомнить и завязать небольшой разговор.

— Точно. Вы же знакомы. — коротко замечает Хаджиме, тоже скрещивая руки и смотря в одну точку с Ойкавой. — Интересно...

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то, это задумывалось, как драббл или что-то ещё меньше, но потом кое-кто передумал. МАТА НЕТ, почти. А ещё мне надоели работы, где Суга, каждую минуту своей жизни думает, как бы поскорее сдохнуть. Давайте, будем оптимистичней! Очень сильно люблю ойсуг, поэтому запланировал ещё несколько драбблов наперёд.
> 
> ВОЗМОЖЕН ООС для кого-то, потому что Сугавара здесь нормальный заботливый мальчик, а не как его кто-то выставляет. А ещё Ойкава в начале такая бич, будьте осторожней! Не возненавидьте его раньше времени) Ещё события происходят примерно с конца первого сезона аниме, и потом я не знаю до куда.
> 
> https://vk.com/fisherokii изначально я художник, тут арты по пейрингу тоже есть!
> 
> арт с этими детьми https://vk.com/wall-193698621_216  
> арт с сугой https://vk.com/wall-193698621_269


End file.
